Los vengadores 3 segun una a-ficcion-ada
by LBMDG
Summary: Cuando el mundo necesita a alguien que lo salve, ellos volverán... Pero, ¿Están listos para la misión y volverán a unir y crear lazos?
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 3 años desde que SHIELD se hundió. Dos años desde que conseguimos el cetro de Loki y la aparición de ULTRON. Dos años desde que me raptaron y el me salvo.

"Bruce…" suspire ligeramente mientras conducía la nave que me había proporcionado el nuevo SHIELD en la base nueva de Nueva York. Ahora el mundo y el universo nos necesitaban otra vez y yo volvía a ir sola a por el….bueno sola. La última vez había ido con agentes de SHIELD pero esta vez iba con alguien diferente. Una turbulencia fuerte sacudió la nave y escuche un golpe y alguien quejándose.

-Agente Romanoff no puede ir con más cuidado- espeto la bruja escarlata. No había cambiado mucho físicamente pero sus poderes y como utilizarlos habían mejorado. Se sostenía la parte trasera de la cabeza donde seguramente había recibido el golpe.

-Mira eso es una simple contusión niña o como mucho un chichón…

-! No me llames niña ¡salto la bruja con los ojos inyectados en rojo.

-Por lo tanto estas bien. Bueno esto es Indonesia y ahí está el mar donde supuestamente cayo la nave donde estaba el doctor Banner. ¿Lista para el chapuzón?

-¿Qué? ¡Aquí en el mar de banda?- Salto la chica con cara algo asustada- a saber lo que hay ahí debajo.

-Te digo que esto es normal en el trabajo y no es la peor misión que he tenido. Vas a tener suerte hay oleaje y no está bien el mar, más bien esta de resaca.

-¿De resaca?- Miro con cara extraña- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que ha pasado hace poco un vendaval una época de que el mar ha estado con olas fuertes…

\- Ya, vale- Dijo de forma cortante- ¿Entonces donde aterrizamos?

-En un lugar apartado de Borneo. Luego inspeccionaremos a pie. Cállate y vístete con la bolsa que hay detrás porque hay que pasar desapercibidas.

-Sí, cabello rojo-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Algo has aprendido de Tony.

Miraba hacia abajo con la esperanza de ver a Hulk y solo bajar cantarle una nana y que Bruce volviera, sin embargo solo veía casas apiladas una sobre otra y mucha gente andando,… en fin lo encontrarían seguramente.

Mientras aterrizaba la nave y la ocultaban de la isla camuflándola con el paisaje. Las dos ya llevaban puestos trajes de la zona y Natasha una peluca de color marrón. En cuanto terminaron fueron hacia las poblaciones cercanas para inspeccionar. Con la bruja costaba más ciertas cosas pero ella en poco tiempo llego a la conclusión de que en Borneo no había estado. Se lo comunicó a Natasha y cogieron una barca de transporte público para ir a las islas cercanas. Se sentaron en una esquina alejadas de la gente Natasha iba aparentemente tranquila y por dentro destrozada de no encontrar a Bruce. En cambio la Wanda estaba irritada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Dijo al fin Natasha.

-Si pudieras leer mentes me entenderías. Me están llamando de todo en sus cabezas solo por ser blanca y rara y para ti apenas hay nada.

\- Eso es porque los miras y desconoces el idioma, si te comportas como yo será más fácil dejaran el tema un poco.

La chica empezó a mirar por la ventana al mar.

-Este lugar es precioso, pero aquí no nieva es diferente a todo lo que he conocido- suspiro- parece un mundo más fácil y ni ellos lo aprecian.

\- Suele pasar- dijo Natasha- no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

\- ¿Cómo el doctor Banner?- la miro con cara divertida.

-Bueno ya, pero… algún día lo entenderás-

Por los micrófonos destartalados se indicó que el viaje había terminado. En las horas siguientes no hubo suerte porque no estaba en java ni en los alrededores y estaba anocheciendo. Cogieron el barco otra vez para dirigirse a la nave a dormir las dos miraban el mar, cuando Wanda dio un respingo.

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- dijo Natasha con cara cansada.

Pero Wanda estaba asustada y miro a una persona, seguidamente lo hizo Natasha y vio a un hombre que ya había visto antes. Era de la parte de SHIELD afiliada a HYDRA. Ambas chicas cogieron sus pistolas del costado y las mantenían ocultas detrás para no empezar el fuego si el no empezaba, sonrió y tiro una granada cerca suya matándolo y haciendo que el resto de personas salieran por el aire. Cayeron juntas al agua, y nadaron a la isla ya que se había quedado el barco cerca de la isla debido a que ya estaban llegando a Borneo. Salieron del agua, esquivaban a la gente y estaban atentas vaya a que apareciera otro agente de HYDRA pero parecía que era el único en la zona. Llegaron a la nave e informaron a Furia.

-Entonces les ataco el agente Lyson, y decís que está muerto- Dijo Furia.

-Sí, parece que no somos las únicas que vamos tras el Doctor Banner, señor- Dijo la agente Romanoff.

-Bien agente Romanoff y Wanda a las cinco las quiero inspeccionando la nave en la que se hundió Banner-dijo Furia.

\- ¿No aparece chicas?- dijo Stark.

-No, y casi nos matan- dijo Romanoff.

-Eso no sería nuevo, o Furia tengo nuevas ideas para los robots, así que suerte chicas.

-Yo soy aquí el que cierra las comunicaciones, no toques el botón por ello-

-Perdón Furia, oh ¿Quieres un arándano? ¿No?, pues me lo como. A vosotros no os ofrezco ya que estáis perdidas en la isla, adiós.

-Suerte con su misión agentes y encuentren a Banner- Dijo Furia.

\- Adiós señor- Dijo el agente Romanoff.

Wanda se ducho primero seguida de Romanoff, no hablaban. Las dos le olía este asunto a chamusquina. Se acostaron tras comer la comida envasada que había para cenar en silencio y se acostaron en las literas con un solo "buenas noches". Wanda volvió a mirar esa foto que se hizo con su hermano y sus padres el día que cumplió 10 años pensando que si a esa niña no se hubiera quedado sin padres no sería así, y luego la otra foto antes de entrar a su modificación junto a su hermano. Por su rostro caían lágrimas silenciosas que Natasha no podía ver al estar oscuro y recordó que si estuviese en la base ya habría llegado Visión para tranquilizarla, al principio no le gustaba pero luego él fue entrando en su duro corazón de hielo y era el único que le tranquilizaba, y si darse cuenta se durmió pensando en él. Natasha sabía que ella estaba llorando y que se había dormido pero no quería decirle nada ya que ella sabía que las lágrimas curaban ella pensaba en Bruce, donde estaba esa persona que le hacía sentir mejor, más humana y a él también a quien había besado solo en una ocasión y le obligo a ser Hulk y luego la salvo, lo necesitaba lo quería a él, lo quería y con estos pensamientos se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y movieron la nave poniendo a la nave en modo submarino cerca de la otra que se hundió. Salieron con los buzos a una obertura grande que probablemente hiciera Hulk. Al entrar parecía que todo estuviese en su sitio, pero en el suelo se encontraban dos símbolos. Uno era el de HYDRA y el otro era el de… No, no podía ser.

-¿Que es ese símbolo, Natasha?- dijo Wanda- ¿Estas bien?

Los símbolos se empezaron a iluminar y Natasha cogió a Wanda y la llevo a la nave.

-Protocolo de emergencia, salida rápida, tienen a uno de los nuestros, repito tienen a uno de los nuestros. Wanda cógete.

-Agente Romanoff, ¿qué ocurre?- Dijo Nick Furia.

-Cuando esa nave cayo HYDRA y el cuartel rojo clandestino, el que me tuvo a mi cogieron a Hulk.

-¿Está usted segura?- le pregunto Furia.

-Sí, señor estaban sus símbolos en modo explosivo ante cambio de presión.-

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión lejana, Wanda miro en la dirección donde provenían viendo un montón de agua subir hacia arriba debido a la explosión.

-Vuelvan a la base inmediatamente- dijo furia cortando la transmisión.

En algún lugar muy lejano a ellos se despertaba el doctor Banner en un cautiverio.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía bien el tiempo que llevaba en esa prisión de cemento. Estaba otra vez despierto, sabía que era yo y no Hulk, mire a la sala de cemento con luces a los lados que parecía alienígena por su pinta. De repente se abrió una puerta como siempre donde esperaba que de ella salieran los chicos y en la cabecera ella con sus cabellos rojizos, sus ojos verdes y viniera a por mí…, pero como siempre se abría y del otro extremo de la sala al no moverme salían palos largos y puntiagudos para instarme a pasar por el pasillo. Ese pasillo siempre era luminoso y si me quedaba quieto en el me electrocutaban y disparaban por lo que pase corriendo con los brazos en alto para que no le dispararan, solo esperaba llegar al otro lado. Solía haber comida y unos nuevos pantalones y en el peor de los casos me inmovilizaban y me drogaban. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba inconsciente, o siendo Hulk.

Al llegar había una sala distinta a todas las demás circular y lisa con una altura de 20 metros de alto iluminada desde abajo, teniendo a la altura de 15 metros un lugar repleto de armas para incitar a Hulk pero al estar vacío y sin movimiento, no parecía peligroso. Entonces la vi, a un lado una chica de 20 años de edad acurrucada con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas. Tenía un pelo liso castaño con reflejos rojizos. Cuando me acerque dio un respingo apoyando su cuerpo a la pared y me miro. Sus ojos eran negros y llevaba una camiseta de entrenamiento gris de manga corta con una de ellas arrancada y unos pantalones de entrenamiento negros. Estaba asustada.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Experimento 6-0-1-2.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tu nombre real?-insistí.

-No poseo, siempre he estado aquí y me han llamado así no he encontrado un nombre para mí. Dijo la chica-

\- Bueno en ese caso, me llamo Bruce Banner. Ella me miro de una forma distinta, sus pupilas se movieron de forma extraña y con una mirada de miedo miro hacia arriba.

-Tiene que salir de aquí- Dijo de forma tranquila- Pretenden incitarle para matarme.

Entonces comenzaron a llegar personas arriba con cascos negros.

Empezaron a dispararme, yo no quería matarla, ella me miraba de forma tranquila esperando algo, pero… ¿Qué? Me sonrió, no sabía por qué pero me tranquilizaba, me di cuenta que llevaba lentillas de color por el borde de sus ojos, eran de un marrón especial, conocido no, no podía ser… El dolor se intensificaba, lo último que vi fue como ella colocaba su fino dedo sobre sus finos labios para rogarle silencio y… me deje vencer a Hulk.

Mientras la niña lo miraba transformarse con las manos juntas y manteniendo su posición con las piernas recogidas. Hasta que Hulk se levantó entre alaridos, ella estaba tranquila. Una voz desde lo alto dijo:

-Hullk mátala- la bestia soltó un alarido de dolor y tembló el suelo- Mátala y te dejaremos- el siguió golpeando la pared para tirar a los de arriba. Hulk se dio cuenta de la existencia de la chica y se dirigió a ella. Estaba levantando los brazos para aplastarla cuando:

-Hulk, quieto yo no te estoy haciendo daño- dijo mientras se levantaba con los brazos en alto- yo estoy en contra de ellos jamás te haría daño ¿Quieres salir de aquí? ¡Cuidado por la izquierda¡-Un obús intento dar a ellos pero Hulk protegió con su cuerpo. Lo miro de forma autoritaria- Si quieres salir hazme caso vale- El asintió- Vale, tienes que saltar cuando yo te diga, una vez que me suba a tu espalda a donde ellos están, vale Hulk.

Ella se subió a su espalda. Atornillo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ese lugar era solo para Natasha.

\- A mi señal- dijo suavemente, pero con autoridad- Una- los secuestradores se preparaban a tirar otro obús de mayor tamaño- Dos- ya estaba en el cañón desde los altavoces se incitaba a Hulk para matarla- Tres, ¡Ahora Hulk!

Salto los 15 metros como si nada. La chica se descolgó de su cuello rápidamente y dejo KO aun guardia que tenía al lado, mientras que Hulk se encargó del resto.

-Vamos, por aquí- le indico la chica, mientras mataba una serie de guardias- vamos con cuidado no te des en la cabeza. ¡Sígueme!

Hulk pasó por la estrecha abertura abollándola y bajándose para no darse con el marco de la puerta. Mientras ella seguía disparando a los guardias que venían. Ella guio a Hulk hasta un lugar que parecía la recepción o la puerta de salida.

-Tomare estas dos mochilas, llevan pantalones nuevos para ti cuando te tranquilices, comida y- cogiendo del suelo una placa base y un equipo para manipular cables- una posible radio.

Se escucharon unos ruidos raros provenientes de los adentros del bunquer.

-¡Corre Hulk!- saliendo por la puerta- En menos de 6 minutos concentraran toda su artillería debemos escapar.

El lugar era una selva pero en cuanto empezaron a correr se encontraron a los pies de un precipicio. Ella estaba por primera vez asustada. Hulk la miro y la cogió con una mano entera a ella y se lanzó al otro lado del precipicio.

Cuando la soltó se tambaleo a punto de caer y lo miro tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Hulk- el exhibió una de sus mejores sonrisas para ella. Detrás se escuchó el sonido de helicópteros y de armas en su dirección- Vamos, Hulk adentrémonos y esquivemos a esta gente que te ha tenido retenida. Ya era de noche y habían corrido al menos lo suficiente para no haberse encontrado a nadie y Hulk se transformó en Bruce. Mientras lo hacia ella se sentó en los pies de un árbol. Una vez el abrió sus ojos se acercó suavemente la chica y le ofreció unos pantalones elásticos nuevos y una camiseta blanca de algodón.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo hemos salido?- Pregunto el Banner

-Hulk me ayudo- dijo la chica.

-Sí, siempre estuviste hay me cuesta entender como conoces el nombre del otro tío- dijo el Banner.

-Usted lleva allí dos años y creo que lo están buscando- dijo la chica- Por favor cámbiese y tenga cuidado por la vegetación esto debe de ser el amazonas, mientras voy a hacer una radio.

Banner se cambió lo bastante lejos para que no la viera pero él podía verla. De todas formas aunque él se hubiese quedado cerca ella no le abría mirada estaba demasiado ensimismada en su trabajo no tenía tiempo para mirarle, cogía los cables y los movía hasta que formo la radio. Ella miro su trabajo, que en realidad le había costado 5 minutos hacerlo. El entonces se acercó, una vez después de que se hubiese cambiado y dejo los pantalones rotos en una de las bolsas que había.

-No se otra onda de radio salvo la de ellos por eso la he puesto por ahora en una emisora local para que no sospechen- dijo la chica- Si se encuentra más cómodo podemos ir allí.

-No quiero salir de aquí y yo sé una onda de radio que nos puede sacar de aquí – dijo Bruce ajustando unos cables y la onda- espero que siga funcionando este canal de onda.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de SHIELD se han reunido Rogers, Stark, Barton, Romanoff, Thor, Wanda, Visión, Wilson, Coronel Rhodes, Furia y Hill.

-La información a tratar sobre qué está pasando no se la puedo dar hasta que encontremos a Bruce Banner, ahora encontrarle es nuestra prioridad-dijo Furia- Quizás algunos opinéis que no necesitamos a Bruce pero sé que si lo necesitamos y no me equivoco- dijo esto último mirando a Stark ya que Bruce era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y a Natasha por obvias razones. Él sabía que Natasha pensaba en el en todo momento y estaba despistada al no encontrarle.

-De acuerdo, Romanoff y Barton a las radios a detectar cualquier frecuencia por la que nos podría estar hablando o halla estado, Stark detecta zonas donde la actividad gamma haya sido mayor a lo normal que te ayude Visión, el capitán Rhodes, Wanda, Wilson, Thor y yo iremos a zonas donde pueda estar o donde penséis que podéis encontrarle mirando primero mediante el GPS o cualquier rastro anormal que se encuentre vía satélite- Dijo el capitán- ¿Le parece bien, Furia?

-Si mientras tanto yo lo buscare también a mi modo, con mis agentes. Hill ¿Cuantos agentes hay disponibles?

-Los que usted quiera director Furia, dentro de esta lista- dijo Hill enseñándole la pantalla

\- Bien envíelos a distintos puntos del planeta y que colaboren junto a ellos en el caso de que este en su zona. Eso es todo por ahora.

Se levantaron y fueron a realizar sus distintas tareas. Viuda y ojo de halcón se instalaron en la habitación de radio, Stark junto a JARVIS y Visión fueron registrando episodios de aumento de rayos gamma en el planeta. El resto del equipo investigaba por zonas delimitadas hechos del planeta que pudieran estar relacionados con Hulk. Al cabo de dos horas la viuda fue donde estaban Stark y Visión para ver cómo iba la cosa.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado, chicos?- dijo Natasha.

-Nada, esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ¿Y vosotros?

-Nada- dijo a modo de suspiro- ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes?-exclamo Natasha.

-Por qué tu haba verde y mi mejor amigo es un poco nervioso y reservado- dijo Stark- Todos pensamos que estaba buscando tranquilidad… No me mires así, viuda ambos sabemos que lo necesitamos-

-Capitán, ¿Cómo va la cosa?-dijo de forma cortante al verlo.

-No muy bien, esto es difícil, es como ha dicho Stark encontrar una aguja en un pajar- Dijo el capitán- Pero hay una serie de anomalías en el espacio aéreo desde el mar de banda hasta la amazonia hace dos años-

-JARVIS reduce el campo de búsqueda a esa zona-

-Sí, señor- Dijo el indicado- Aquí lo tiene.

-Clint, mira por esa zona a ver si ves algo- dijo Natasha.

-A ello voy, Nat- respondio.

\- Y deja de mirar fotos del pequeño traidor- dijo Natasha.

-Oye Clint he oído que tu mujer esta de 5 meses, ¿Qué es niño o niña?

-Son dos, un niño y una niña- dijo este- Voy a estar ocupado mucho tiempo.

-Ya te digo 5 hijos… no sé cómo sobrevives a eso- dijo Stark.

-He pasado peores- dijo este mientras escuchaba con la radio la zona.

-Señor- dijo JARVIS- aunque en esta zona no tiene constancia de movimiento, se encontraba un cuartel de HYDRA que se desvalijo durante la búsqueda del cetro de Loki.

-Hay una señal de radio en la onda que utilizabas con Banner Stark- dijo Clint- Es un mensaje de SOS, no muy lejos de donde decis.

-Bien escuchad todos a la nave de los vengadores, Barton y Romanoff a los controles- Dijo el capitán mientras llegaban- Stark respóndele diciendo que vamos para allá, el resto del equipo a sus posiciones y agarraos, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un viaje movidito.


	3. Chapter 3

Aún estábamos en la selva, la chica no me miraba, solo miraba al suelo pero estaba en otro sitio como buscando algo dentro de su propia cabeza. Su mirada asustaba un poco, porque parecía vacía y en la oscuridad no podía decir seguro que tuviera lentillas, pero sí que tenía la espalda muy rígida ya que no se encorvaba del todo. Mientras la observaba tenía un oído en el auricular de la radio que ella había fabricado, por si respondían al mensaje.

-Me dijiste antes que no tenías nombre, que solo eras un experimento y has escapado del único lugar que conoces eso no tiene sentido- dije, ella me miro martilleándome con la mirada de una forma parecida a la de Natasha- quiero decir- dije entrecortadamente- si ellos son los que te han criado te habrán enseñado que ellos son los buenos y yo… el otro tío el malo.

-No si sabes distinguir- dijo ella tranquilamente- Ellos me enseñaron eso, lo cual no significa que lo aprendiera, he aprendido del dolor y de los libros que me permitían leer o los que conseguía a cambio de trueques- se río mirando hacia debajo de nuevo- esta cicatriz la conseguí por leer un libro no clasificado por ellos- era una línea blanca que se extendía desde el lateral de la palma de la mano hasta el hombro, se podía ver que había sido profunda y que había necesitado puntos- pero, el peor y el mejor castigo ha sido el intento de destrucción de ambos por HYDRA- la mire- o si se llama así al igual que en la mitología griega se denominada aun monstruo y de ahí su lema por él, pero no tiene que ver con el monstruo sino es...

\- Una organización que era nazi y que se ha ido infiltrando a lo largo de la historia actual mediante sus experimentos principalmente, si se lo que es- dije- pero ¿cómo pretendían destruir a los dos a ti y a mí? No entiendo eso.

-Empecemos por qué a mí me condenaron a muerte debido a que robe un archivo clasificado, el mío, entonces descubrí ciertas cosas que no debería saber, pero antes de decir nada me detuvieron-dijo- el tribunal de que me condenaba me dijo que podía elegir entre el lavado de cerebro o la muerte- me miro- me arranque el símbolo de HYDRA del brazo y dije prefiero la muerte que jamás conseguiréis darme antes que me sigáis sometiendo- miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa- supongo que yo sola me la busque.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que nos iban a matar a los dos?-dije con voz un poco áspera.

-Poseo algo en mí que si se utiliza de mala manera puede asolar la tierra y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, por tu cara- dijo- Bueno solo suponía… Una señal en la radio.

-Em… si ¿Clint?... Soy Bruce- Reajuste y espere una respuesta- Vale, no me muevo. Vienen de camino y tú vienes conmigo, por salvarme y por qué eres peligrosa.

-De todas formas quería ir contigo debo encontrar a varias personas- dijo.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Mientras la nave se acercaba.

-Stark, dile a Banner que hay un claro 50 metros a su izquierda para poder recogerle.

Romanoff y Barton aparcaron la nave hasta dejarla en el suelo, mientras que el capitán y Visión se acercaron al puente posterior de la nave para recoger al doctor, quedándose detrás de este último Wanda, por si tenía que intervenir. Se dieron cuenta que detrás iba una chica. Los dos entraron a la nave y seguidamente se cerró la compuerta trasera.

Stark fue corriendo a por Barton y le dio un abrazo, el capi le dio la mano con un "hola", Visión, Wanda, el coronel Rhodes y Wilson lo saludaron, Thor también aunque casi lo tira con su suave empujón en el hombro, Clint le dio la mano y llego Natasha.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo Natasha.

-Yo, también- dijo Bruce.

Y sin más se dieron un beso, más corto y ella se echó encima de él sollozando un poco, él puso su mano sobre la cabeza para consolarla hasta que se puso en pie. Ambos estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, pero luego hablarían, aún tenían mucho tiempo para ellos dos.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Wanda mirando a la chica de forma inquisidora.

Wanda había ignorado su escenita y había intentado entrar en su cabeza pero no había sido capaz al parecer.

-Soy el experimento 6-0-1-2.-dijo la indicada.

-Me ha ayudado a escapar- dijo Bruce que estaba aún lado de Natasha con las manos cogidas- Ella dice que no tiene nombre más que ese y siempre ha estado hay.

-Eso es imposible- dijo el capitán- Desbalijamos esta base de HYDRA hace tiempo y no estaba allí

-Pueden haberla drogado y hacerle creer que siempre ha estado en la misma base, a mí también me han tenido así, tranquila Natasha estoy bien-dijo Bruce esto último mirando a Natasha que le miraba de forma preocupada.

-¿Ella es segura?- dijo el capitán.

-Creo que sí, pero consiguió algo raro que Hulk le hiciera caso…, Wanda, ¡Para! creo que se está agobiando.

Wanda en ese momento había creado montones de lazos de rojos alrededor de ella, pero seguía sin entrar en su mente. Por la mirada de todos esta retiro las líneas de entrada a su mente.

-La cuestión es – dijo Visión- ¿Vas con ellos o con nosotros?

Entonces ella dio un respingo y empezaron las alertas de ataque en la nave.

Stark y Barton se fueron al control de la nave, para salir de allí, Visión y Wanda se fueron a sus puestos para disparar, Natasha y Bruce se dieron un beso mientras este se dirigía a una zona donde no se escuchara los ruidos de batalla o sino entrar al tanque para ser Hulk, mientras que Natasha fue a una de las dos torres para disparar mientras que Wilson fue a la otra, el capitán Rhodey se puso el traje para en el peor de los casos salir y se colocó junto a Thor y el capitán cogió a la chica y le dijo:

-No nos traiciones una vez aquí nos estas ayudando ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió algo asustada por las alertas y se sentó detrás de los conductores dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaba Wanda, viendo la situación.

-Chicos veo bastantes viniendo- dijo Natasha – Clint, ¿Cuántos salen en el panel de control?

-¿Te lo digo o mejor empezáis a disparar, Nat?- dijo Clint tranquilamente casi riéndose.

-Mejor disparo- dijo ella-llevad la nave lo más recta posible e intentar llegar a algún punto seguro.

-Lo que tú digas princesa pero esto no es fácil de controlar- contesto Stark- Furia, vamos para allá con Banner, pero hemos recibido un comité de bienvenida.

-Pues aniquilad ese comité y venid aquí- dijo Furia cerrando seguidamente el canal.

-Por supuesto, como si se trataran de hacer tortitas, pirata- dijo Stark.

La situación estaba lejos de llegar al control debido a que hacia donde se dirigía estaba el enemigo a modo de barrera, intentaban abrir una brecha para que pasara la nave concentrando sus ataques en puntos concretos, llegando a la situación de que Thor y Rhodey habían salido a atacar, Visión y Wanda estaban cada uno en un ala del aeroplano desde su posición de combate que los sostenían por los pies teniendo el cuerpo en el aire para poder lanzar ataques mientras que el resto disparaba con las armas de la nave. Enviaron un obús al ala donde se situaba Wanda, para esquivarlo Clint movió la nave de forma drástica y Wanda cayó hacia atrás dentro de la nave dándose con el brazo.

-Arg- estaba en el suelo tirada cuando llego el capitán.

\- ¿Qué es?- dijo el capitán el miro el brazo de ella estaba sangrando, ella lo sostenía con cara de dolor, no quería mirarlo y el capitán opinaba que hacia bien- Romanoff, ¿Dónde está Banner?

-Creo que ahora mismo es Hulk,-dijo mirando al monitor del tanque de Hulk- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Wanda?

-Está sangrando se ha hecho algo grave- dijo el capitán.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-dijo una voz por detrás. Era la chica de antes, estaba de pie detrás del capitán intentando ver a Wanda. Este asintió y esta se acercó al brazo herido- ¿Tenéis un botiquín por ahí?- Él le acerco una caja grande de primeros auxilios.

-Me debo ir a controlar la situación de fuera, ayúdala y no le hagas nada que la ponga en peligro, ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, pero ya estaba centrada en el corte. Retiro la tela que envolvía el brazo y presiono en la zona adecuada para detener el sangrado, le curo la herida con un desinfectante y suavemente le puso los puntos.

-¿Puedes andar?, será mejor que te sientes y estés tranquila a pesar de esto- señalo afuera- Venga arriba- ayudándola a llegar a los asientos centrales. Ella le comprobó las constantes con un aparato que tenía- Vale cuando lleguemos a tierra puede que necesites una transfusión- la nave recibió de nuevo una turbulencia- si llegamos…- dijo de forma pensativa- ¿Puedes quedarte quieta aquí?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dijo la bruja con la poca voz que le quedaba debido al dolor.

-Lee-dijo esta- te abro mi mente por un momento.

La bruja lanzo un hechizo para leer su mente, se encontró en una sala de entrenamiento en medio estaba una chica parecida a alguien que conocía con el pelo recogido en una cola. Se encontraba concentrada y entonces lanzaron objetos hacia a ella que se pararon a un metro de donde se encontraba.

-Esto es todo por ahora-dijo cerrándole la mente- Confía en mi vamos a salir si hago esto- y dicho esto se deshizo del brazo que la sujetaba y fue corriendo al puesto de ella. No escuchaba la voz del capitán preguntándole que hacía, los ruidos que estaban rompiendo la nave, ella solo salió fuera al puesto de Wanda y extendió el brazo hacia el enemigo. Todas las naves enemigas se quedaron estáticas o ralentizadas, el equipo estaba asombrado y no parecían que fueran a hacer algo y ella grito.

-¡Abrid un hueco en la fila y salgamos no aguantare así mas de 4 minutos!

-Vale- dijo el capitán- Todos a la nave y Romanoff y Wilson romped sus filas.

Estos abrieron una brecha en la muralla del enemigo y salieron rumbo a New York. Natasha fue a cantarle una nana a Hulk para que volviera Bruce, Visión fue a ver a Wanda, la cual parecía mejor. Barton y Stark pilotaban la nave mientras el resto del equipo fue a la zona central, excepto el capitán, el espero a que la chica bajara de la zona. Iba sujetándose el brazo, parecía dolerle y que estaba agotada.

-Señorita, ¿Necesita ayuda?- dijo el capitán.

\- No, no me toque el brazo, pero si necesito ayuda- dijo ella. El capitán aprecio que estaba malherida y que estaba mal. En cuanto la ayudo a sentarse, pareció tranquilizarse. Nadie le hablaba, había quedado claro que era poderosa y que por ahora iba a ayudar a los vengadores.

Cuando llegaron a la base salieron primero Wanda en brazos de Visión seguidos de Stark y Clint, por detrás de la mano Natasha y Bruce, luego a pelotón salió el resto hiendo de una forma deliberadamente lenta la chica. El capitán regreso a por ella diciéndole que había prisa aunque no le insistió demasiado.

-Doctor Banner es un placer volver a verlo de vuelta y bien- dijo Furia tras entrar todos a la sala de reunión.

-Créame prefiero estar aquí a volver allí- tendiéndole la mano para saludarle.

-Creo que si- Furia miro al capitán con la chica cerca de ella- ¿Quién es?

-No lo sabemos bien, pero me ayudo a salir de allí y después a todos- contesto el doctor.

-¿Su nombre, señorita?- dijo Furia.

\- Experimento 6-0-1-2, ¿Es usted Furia?-dijo la indicada.

-Sí, lo soy-

-Los de donde estaba, solo le temían a usted- dijo la chica de forma tranquila y ligeramente autoritaria, mientras sacaba de la espalda un archivo escondido y se lo entregaba- Le pediría que leyese esto antes de nada.

-Si así lo pide lo hare- Furia cogió la carpeta y leyó su contenido de forma rápida y luego la miro- Creo que ahora entiendo la actitud que tiene, esto es increíble- dijo volviendo a ojear todos los papeles- ¿Te importa que lo diga?

-No, pero puede ser que a las otras personas que aparecen en el informe, si- contesto.

-Creo que, no porque se enteraran tarde o temprano- Furia miro al equipo- Por favor siéntense, ¿Dónde está Wanda?

-Ha salido herida y está en la enfermería- contesto Visión.

-Conociéndola lo escuchara-dijo esto en voz baja Furia, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ellos- Bien, la primera parte de la operación está hecha que era encontrar al doctor Banner, pero ha surgido otro, que deberíais escuchar- dijo mirando a cada uno- esta señorita es el resultado de experimentos de ingeniería genética de HYDRA, consiguiendo la conformación de un cuerpo completo a partir de un ovulo fecundado. Esta parte de HYDRA se encuentra vinculada al lugar donde entrenaron a Natasha- la cara de esta cambio a un susto total, teniendo Bruce que darle la mano para que se recuperara un poco- de cada chica que entraba se recogían 8 óvulos suyos y luego se procedía a la esterilización de estas. Durante estos dos años sea estado experimentando con esos óvulos y en la cuna ha salido ella, que la llevaron directamente a la edad adulta. Los donadores, obligados obviamente son Bruce Banner y en este caso la chica era Natasha Romanoff.

Estos se miraron y miraron a ella, la verdad es que no se parecía a ellos, entonces retiro una peluca, una máscara facial de cambio de imagen y las lentillas. Su aspecto real era un pelo negro y rizado que le llevaba a los hombros como el de Bruce, los ojos de él marrones y una figura como la de Natasha.

-Lo siento, me puse esto para que nadie sospechara de mi- dijo ella- No quería despistar.

-Además ella tiene un don especial sacaron de una especie de orbe, una de las gemas del universo, de las que Thor me estuvo hablando como la de Visión, pero que esta controla el tiempo.

Esta les mostro una herida en el hombro con un destello azulado, donde debía estar situada la gema.

-Este es el único experimento que salió bien de HYDRA, según el informe-

-No hay otra más, ella sale aquí pero tiene seis meses menos que yo, con los mismos donantes pero que ella tiene la gema del alma y es albina.

-Ella debe de ser peligrosa- expreso Thor- Debido a que esa gema absorbe toda la vida a su alrededor.

-Alto, alto, guapito, pero ¿Qué son las gemas de universo?- pregunto Stark.

-Durante la creación del universo, se concentraron las seis singulares del universo en piedras de poder cada una con distinto poder que se encuentran esparcidas por el universo- dijo Thor- He ido al grano si queréis cuento…

-No así está bien- intervino Stark- de modo que esas piedras poseen poder y ¿Algo más?

-Vida y opiniones propias, ellas controlan a las personas, es en el caso de la de él cetro de Loki o el tesseracto- señalando a la chica- esa la debieron coger de un orbe sin tocarla, para no morir y colocársela durante su nacimiento para que ella no muriera debido a su poder o si es un ser antiguo de gran fuerza, en este caso tendrá la fuerza de Hulk y no le afectara.

-Básicamente Thor les ha contado nuestro problema actual-dijo Furia- Las gemas esas son capaces de destruir mundos y asolar galaxias completas debido a su mal uso. Ahora en la tierra están presentes 3 de ellas, por suerte contamos con 2 de ellas a nuestro favor, o no señorita- ella asintió en afirmativo- o no le he dicho de sentarse. Siéntese ahí, por favor al lado del capitán- ella obedeció sin miramientos- pero aun así estas gemas son peligrosas en especial la que nos falta, ya que absorbe la vida de todo lo que toca y su alrededor.

-No todo, durante los entrenamientos se observó que entre nosotras no nos podíamos dañar, por lo que entre los que poseen nuestra propia sangre no nos afecta o aquellos que llevan gemas.

-Vale, ese dato lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Furia- pero ya es tarde, creo que es hora de dormir y algunos, tal vez hablar- mirando a la chica, la cual agacho la cabeza ligeramente- Esto es todo por hoy.

Todos se levantaron y ella espero a que se acercaran Natasha y Bruce, ella los miro durante un momento incomodo, hasta que Bruce rompió el hielo.

-Vamos, las dos tenemos que hablar- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. La chica se acercó y los abrazo.

-Siempre he querido conoceros- dijo separándose- En realidad pensé que moriría en esa celda de cemento.

-Yo lo entendería perfectamente, pero antes de nada hay que buscarte otra ropa- dijo Natasha cogiéndola del brazo y saliendo de allí- y ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno intentaron matarme y llevo 7 días sin comer así que…- Y se desmayó.

El Rogers estaba cerca y la llevaron a la enfermería donde ya estaba Wanda.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo indignada.

-¿Qué te pasa Wanda?-le pregunto Rogers colocando a la chica en la cama.

-Ni desmayada le puedo leer la mente, esto es horrible- contesto.

El capitán llevo a Wanda a su habitación a pesar de sus protestas de que Visión había prometido llevarla, mientras su Banner le conecto un vial de suero para que se recuperara del estado crítico de su cuerpo y Natasha acariciaba la cara de la chica, ella jamás pudo creer que tuviera una hija y aquello era perfecto y con Bruce de vuelta a su lado.

-Bueno, ya está. Se recuperara no te preocupes, Nat- Cogiéndole la mano.

-Oye, como aún no se va a levantar, ¿Por qué no vamos en la sala de espera y hablamos? No quiero molestarla, tiene que dormir nuestra niña- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Vale, vamos donde digas, Nat, pero ella se levantara en una hora.

-Sigo adorándote- lo cogió y le dio un beso largo y dulce. Cuando se separaron el cogió una de sus manos entrelazadas y la beso, haciendo que el color de piel de Natasha se confundiera con el de su pelo.

-Yo nunca te voy a volver a dejar, Nat- Y salieron juntos de la mano a la otra sala.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final habíamos salido a los sofás de fuera de la enfermería. Estábamos hablando cuando dije:

-Bruce, ¿No tienes algo de hambre?

-La verdad, es que si- me dijo- pero no quiero que nos vayamos los dos por si se despierta, ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que me traigas me gustara, aunque creo que ya lo sabes- le conteste, poniéndome más cerca de él, colocándome casi en su regazo, lo que le puso algo nervioso.

-Vale, Nat- se acercó y me beso - si se despierta llámame- y se levantó rápido. Miro hacia los dos lados y me miro- ¿Dónde está la cafetería?

-Coge ese ascensor- le dije indicándole con la mano izquierda- y en la primera planta esta, no sé si ese es el que tiene el monitor de pantalla estropeado, pero estamos en el tercer piso dale a tres más abajo. No te asustes Stark se metió con el traje dentro y ya puedes verlo que paso-No tardes- le pedí.

-Tranquila, aunque me dijeras que fuera lento no podría-me contesto y sabía por su sonrisa que me había puesto colorada. Nos seguimos con la mirada hasta que el ascensor se cerró.

Me levante metiéndome en la enfermería y me acerque a la puerta donde estaba ella, mirando desde el cristal. Era increíble, jamás pensé haber tenido una hija y que fuera mía y de Bruce me hacía más feliz aunque, no habíamos hablado de ese tema tendríamos que hablar. Escuche una corriente de aire conocida y se abrió la puerta de la enfermería dándome la vuelta.

-Hola, Visión- dije.

-Hola- dijo mirando la cama que había ocupado Wanda.

-El capitán, la llevo antes a su habitación a pesar de sus protestas por esperarte- dije- creo que te está deseando ver- le dije para tranquilizarle.

-No hace falta que me tranquilicé, sé que está bien porque lo siento, iré para allí, buenas noches y también a ella- dijo. Acto seguido su hombro se ilumino por un segundo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- le dije algo enfadada.

-No iba a propósito, supongo que de gema a gema se sienten y… - le estaba mirando con esa cara que a todos asustaba- bueno… adiós Romanoff, buenas noches- Y se fue.

Yo entre a la habitación comprobando las constates que salían en el monitor mirando por si estaban mal, pero estaba bien. Acaricie su linda cara. Ella empezó a moverse un poco y la retire. Seguí mirando su rostro, era casi imposible que nos pareciéramos tanto pero, era así.

-¿Está bien?-dijo alguien detrás de mí.

-¡Bruce!- dije.

-No grites, ¿Qué pasan, Nat?-

-Me has pillado con la guardia baja- sabía que me estaba ruborizando- vale, es que ha brillado la piedra cuando Visión ha entrado preguntando por Wanda y me he asustado por si estaba mal, tranquilo ya he mirado las constantes- dije mientras se acercaba al aparato- Esta bien-

-Ya- contesto de una forma pensativa- voy a quitarle el vial por que la bolsa está casi vacía- dijo mientras lo retiraba. Se levantó y me cogió de las manos- Tranquila, estamos bien- me dijo casi en susurro juntando nuestras frentes.

-Oye vamos fuera- mientras tiraba de él suavemente- ¿Me has traído comida, verdad?

-Sí, pero solo quedaban sándwiches y te he traído la cerveza que te gusta- contesto.

-Me da igual, vamos- tirando con más fuerza de él hacia los sillones.

-Espera- dijo separando las manos. Lo mire desde el marco de la puerta preguntándome que pasaba- Alguien tiene que coger la bandeja de la comida- lo mire riéndome y fui hacia el sofá más grande que había enfrente.

Se sentó muy cerca de mí, yo ya había subido las piernas en el sofá.

-Vas a ensuciarlo- dijo mirándome.

-Me da igual, yo soy la que limpio esto luego- y cogí un sándwich y seguí mirándole a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos marrones, paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros acercándome hasta llegar a su regazo y me dio un beso en la frente- ¿Sigues pensando en la idea de irnos los dos solos?- dije finalmente.

-Sí y no- respondió lentamente. Me acomodo en él mirándome a los ojos- Por un lado la idea de estar juntos y felices en algún lugar alejado seria genial, pero temo que te capturen o te hagan algo, Nat- esto me hizo ruborizarme, pero le seguía mirando- y por otro porque aquí se está mejor y tengo la seguridad de que a ti no te dañen-

-Yo no quiero que te hagan daño, Bruce-

-Además de que tenemos una hija que cuidar- y se rio.

-¿Qué nombre le ponemos?-le dije con otra sonrisa.

-Que ella elija-mirando en la dirección en la que estaba la chica.

Yo estaba mirando también hacia allí mientras enrollaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo será la otra?- le dije preguntando.

-Sé que hay una foto de ella en el informe- me contesto- Pero, ya no eres la única que controla a Hulk.

-Ah, con que esas tenemos- le conteste.

-Si- mirándome con una mirada divertida. Nos reímos de eso y nos besamos tranquilamente, apoye una mano en su pecho, mientras que con la otra dejaba el resto del sándwich en la bandeja yendo posteriormente esa mano a sus rizos. Él tenía una mano en mi espalda y la otra sujetándome para que no me fuera de su regazo.

-Aaaaaaaaah- se escuchó un grito desde dentro de la habitación de ella. Nos levantamos corriendo para saber que le pasaba.

Mientras esto ocurría en la cabeza de la chica volvía a reproducírse otra vez esa escena.

Estábamos las dos en la sala de entrenamiento otra vez, entrenando. Aquel día le había hecho a mi hermana una trenza de raíz, que quedaba genial con su precioso pelo blanco. Se encontraba en el suelo debido al agotamiento de la sesión y jadeando, pero yo aún quería jugar. Le di con una caña de entrenamiento que utilizábamos en vez de la espada.

-¡Au!- dijo ella cuando le presione con la caña en el hombro.

Le sonreí con una sonrisa burlona mientras apoyaba los brazos con la cabeza encima de la caña.

-Puede que tú no estés cansada, pero yo si- me dijo mirándome.

-Bueno y ¿por qué no vamos a ducharnos?- le pregunte.

-Me parece buena idea pero déjame descansar un rato aquí- dijo la chica albina. Tenía unos ojos marrones inyectados en rojo escarlata debido al agotamiento-¿Sigues pensando en robar el informe?

-No- dije riéndome mientras se sentaba a su lado- ya lo tengo- lo saque del hueco de la espalda- míralo rápido y devuélvemelo- ella lo miro rápidamente, con ansias buscando algo exacto.

-Somos realmente hermanas- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca devolviéndole el informe- y nuestros padres están según esto vivos.

-Si pero el problema es que uno de ellos es él que tienen encerrado injustamente- dije.

-Relájate, no quieras ganarte otro castigo por intentar liberarlo- le retire la mano que poso encima de mí, mientras cogía una botella de agua esquivando su mirada- no me importa que leas o que cojas el informe para luego devolverlo, pero no quiero que te hagan daño-

La mire y nos dimos un abrazo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te hagan nada, mi pequeña Neve- le dije mientras sollozaba en mi hombro- Un día saldremos de aquí con él te lo prometo.

Y empezaron las sirenas.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?-dije con desesperación.

Entraron a la sala muchos de los uniformados con armas diciendo "alto no se muevan" y nos llevaron cada una hacia una puerta, uno me cogió y me presiono contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está el informe?- dijo

No conteste. Este dio una señal a su compañero de enfrente y electrocutaron a Neve.

-¡NO!- dije-¡No!- seguían dándole con la barra que la electrocutaba- ¡Déjenla! ¡Neve!- estaba en el suelo gritando mi hermanita- ¡Hablare, pero déjenla!- y la soltaron cuando ya estaba desmayada.

-¿Lo tienes?- dijo volviendo a cogerme.

-Si- conteste entre sollozos.

-Llévensela-dijo mirando a Neve- y tú, te vienes conmigo, si no nos haces caso ella sufrirá, no mejor idea os vamos a separar para siempre.

La oí otra vez gritar desde la distancia

-¡Neve!-

Ella había gritado, no había duda. Se retorcía en la cama gritando "No", "Ha Neve no". La cogí de los brazos intentando calmarla, mientras Bruce se quedó fuera por detrás ya que no quería incitar a Hulk.

-Shu, shu tranquila despierta, es una pesadilla, estoy aquí- le decía- Tranquila.

Se fue despertando, abrió los ojos una vez se calmó.

-¿Qué es lo que has soñado?- le pregunte suavemente.

-Nos lo puedes decir-le dijo Bruce agachándose a su lado dándome un poco la espalda, cuando vio que se había calmado.

Ella suspiro y dijo suavemente –Neve.

-Creo que te encontraras mejor si comes algo- dijo Bruce- Nat, ¿Puedes ayudarla?

Le asentí mientras la cogía para levantarla.

-Ten cuidado, no des en la gema, es peligroso- dijo ella antes de nada.

-Tranquila- le pase el brazo por debajo del hombro- Ves, no te doy.

-Gracias-dijo intentando sonreírme.

Las dos andamos cogidas hasta la puerta, que cuando la fui a empujar la abrió Bruce con la bandeja en la mano. Fuimos en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería donde solo quedaba Rogers que se tomaba una taza de leche caliente y galletas mientras escuchaba música y leía un libro. No parecía que advirtiera nuestra presencia.

-Come- le acerco Bruce unos sándwiches con una lata de refresco- y tú también-dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunte.

\- Ya lo hago- dijo cogiendo uno de los sándwiches.

Me senté junto a ella y Bruce delante. Estábamos tranquilos, ella devoró enseguida 3 sándwiches y cogió el refresco.

-¿Qué es?- nos preguntó.

-¿Nunca te has tomado ninguno?-dijo Bruce.

-No solo agua y bebidas isotónicas- respondió.

-Es como una bebida isotónica, pero con gas y mucho azúcar, tómala te encontraras mejor- le dijo Bruce.

Le ayude a abrirla y tomo un poco.

-Prefiero el isotónico- su cara era de repulsión hacia la bebida- ¿Dónde hay?

-Allí- le indique el frigorífico que era. Se levantó corriendo y cogió uno de un litro que conjunto a otros dos sándwiches se quedó reducido a la mitad.

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?- le pregunte ella agacho la cabeza un poco y luego cogiendo un poco de aire se dirigió a nosotros.

-Cuando me arrestaron estaba con la otra chica, la que es mi hermana, ella es el experimento 7-0-1-6, pero para mí Neve. Le di ese nombre por un libro que leí, porque ella al ser tan blanquita, le dije de ahora en adelante te llamare así y ella lo acepto quedando en que ella encontraría un nombre para mí. El día que me arrestaron estaba con ella y para que dijera la verdad la torturaron delante de mí, cuando ella no había hecho nada- las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro- y yo no pude hacer nada… y… ella…

La cogí y empecé a consolarla. Mire a Bruce, que estaba en estado de Shock como yo. Al tranquilizarse al rato él le hablo.

-¿Pero ella no tiene una gema que elimina la vida a su alrededor?

-Pero la piedra no está conectada de la misma manera que yo y eso que aún no se utilizarla bien, y ella es más frágil, temo que la maten.

-La rescataremos- le dije- no te preocupes- la coloque sobre mi pecho para tranquilizarla- Tranquila.

Rogers se levantó y nos miró.

-Perdón, pero no he podido evitar la conversación- dijo Rogers-¿Pero has dicho que no controla bien la gema, la otra chica? ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando ocurre eso?

-Nada o mata a todos los de su alrededor a un radio de un kilómetro excepto a mí-dijo- Por eso quiero que vuelva conmigo está tranquila y no…- y siguió llorando encima mía.

-Avisare a Furia sobre eso ahora- dijo Rogers- En señorita, la llave de su cuarto- dejándola cerca nuestra- y la suya doctor- dándosela en la mano- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- les contestamos lo tres.

-Shu arriba y ahora a dormir estarás mejor- le di un beso en la frente- Vamos.

Mientras salíamos dijo- Volveré a verla sufrir si me duermo-

-No debería dártelo, pero esto te ayudara a dormir- entregándole Bruce una pastilla.

-Gracias- y se la tomo con un poco de ayuda de la botella de agua que había cogido.

Le acompañamos hasta su cuarto y nos despedimos en la puerta con un adiós. Bruce me acerco a él, mientras íbamos a mi cuarto, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me dio un suave beso en la cara.

-Hasta mañana, Nat- me dijo en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A mi cuarto-

-Ah, no tú te quedas aquí- me acerque de la misma manera que lo hice en casa de Clint cuando el salió de la ducha- Quiero dormir esta noche abrazada a ti, Bruce.

-Está bien- dijo el cogiéndome las dos manos mientras lo entraba a la habitación- pero me pido primero en la ducha y me tendrías que acercar mis cosas-

-No hay problema- le di un beso suave- voy a por ello pero no te vayas-

-Sin ti no voy a ningún lado, Nat.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber escuchado a la chica nueva, me dirigí a hablar con Furia sobre el problema de su hermana. No solo debíamos rescatarla al ser la que poseía la gema del alma sino que además era la hija de dos del equipo. Pero su rescate se complicaba con lo ya supuesto que HYDRA la estaba protegiendo al máximo al ser al parecer el ultimo experimento que quedaba con vida en su posesion. Cuando entre en su despacho estaba mirando los informes del día:

-Capitán- dijo mirándome al verme entrar

-Acabo de hablar con la chica nueva y me ha dicho que la otra no controla bien su poder- le informe.

-Lo sé-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-El informe lo indica-dijo mientras me señalaba la carpeta. Sobre ella estaban de cabecera una serie de letras detallando de que trataba y debajo el símbolo de HYDRA y otro que jamás había visto- El otro símbolo es del salón rojo donde entrenaron al agente Romanoff- dijo mientras lo cogía- es un informe muy detallado acerca de los dos experimentos y su relación con el salón rojo explica también lo que le hicieron al doctor Banner durante este tiempo-

-Es horroroso- dije mientras leía el informe.

-Lo sé –dijo levantándose y se dirigió a la ventana donde se podía observar a los agentes de SHIELD que estaban destinados a trabajar aquí- pero al final hay un apartado en el cual se indica que las dos están conectadas mentalmente entre ellas y con Hulk- se giró y me miro- ella puede ser controlada por la otra y al parecer su relación es más fuerte de que lo que ellos creen. No se preocupe capitán hemos pasado por cosas peores-

-Lo sé- dije mientras ponía de nuevo el informe sobre la mesa- solo quería informarle sobre ese hecho, ¿Quién dirigirá esta misión?-

-Pensaba que ya lo hacía usted-

-De acuerdo mañana ya estará todo el equipo en ello. Buenas noches Señor-

-Buenas noches capitán-dirigiéndose de nuevo a los informes.

Volví hacia la zona de las habitaciones para darme una ducha después de este día, cuando me di cuenta de que una puerta estaba abierta. Era la de esa chica sostenía algo entre las manos que no podía ver.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije.

Ella se saltó hacia donde estaba, asustada con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-le dije.

-No-dijo de una forma entre cortada-la siento sufrir-

-¿Ha su hermana? ¿La conexión mental llega tan lejos?-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-dijo poniendo una cara muy parecida a la de Romanoff cuando se enfadaba.

-Lo leí en el informe-le dije tranquilamente apoyando el hombro ligeramente en el marco de la puerta- Furia me dejo leerlo, ¿lo que tiene en la mano es una foto de su hermana?- dije mirando en la dirección de su mano.

-Sí, somos las dos-mientras observaba la foto- antes de que nos enterásemos de muchas cosas entre ellas digamos nuestro padre- me acerque a su lado mirando la foto. En ella salía ella sacando la lengua con cara divertida y cogiendo por el hombro a una chica muy delgada, con un pelo platino y los ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre que se encontraba apretujaba contra ella.

-Estáis muy guapas-

-Gracias, supongo-dijo encogiendo los hombros- Nunca me han llamado guapa, fea o de ninguna otra manera.

-Pues he de decirle que es muy guapa señorita- dije mirándola a los ojos- y ahora debería descansar-

-No podría aunque quisiera- me dijo- siempre escuchare su voz cuando estoy dormida o sola, ella grita, está mal…

Empezó a perder la mirada en el infinito. La cogí por los hombros haciendo que volviera y me mirase

-La encontraremos cueste lo que cueste-le dije- se lo prometo.

Ella se revolvió hasta que quito mis brazos de encima de ella.

-¿Cómo es que no le ha afectado la gema?- me dijo.

-Una larga historia pero básicamente me inyectaron un suero que me hizo especial y me irradiaron con rayos gamma y soy casi inmortal con fuerza sobrehumana, supongo que no me afecta-

-Es extraño…- dijo en voz baja y mirando al infinito.

-Perdone señorita ¿Qué es extraño?

-Nada, como es que no le ha afectado, solo eso-aunque sospechaba que este comentario no era del todo sincero.

-Bueno, intente dormirse y si no lo consigue a partir de las 7 salgo a correr con algunos del equipo nos puede acompañar. Buenas noches- le dije mientras salía del cuarto.

-Buenas noches- me contesto.

No sabía por qué pero ella era especial, lo sentía en un lugar que parecía haber quedado en el olvido.

Se hizo el silencio en todas partes, escuchándose solo los ordenadores de SHIELD con los agentes del turno de noche, mientras los vengadores dormían. Stark en una habitación espaciosa con una cama doble que se parecía a su apartamento dormía ligeramente inquieto probablemente por la distancia de Potts, el capitán en una habitación de color azul con una cama adosada a la pared llena de posters descoloridos de su época colgados en las paredes, Barton en una habitación sobria de color crema en donde había más espacio por si algún día tenía que traer a Laura y a sus hijos, Thor dormía en una habitación que parecía Asgar en miniatura con una gran cama circular en medio de la habitación, la habitación de Wilson era alta ya que a veces practicaba allí, la del coronel Rhodes era muy simple casi como la habitación original salvo que estaba su mesa llena de papeles, Visión que había ido a la habitación de Wanda siendo su habitación igual que como cuando era pequeña salvo que tenía una cama doble en la cual se había quedado dormido Visión que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y tenía en su regazo a Wanda que también estaba dormida, por ultimo estaba la habitación de Natasha que era grande en la que había al principio una mesa con sillas pasando por una cama doble iluminada por una luz de la mesilla de noche en el lado de Bruce Banner el cual abrazaba a una Natasha que parecía en ese momento una niña pequeña otra vez la niña del ayer que se había perdido tiempo atrás.

Al día siguiente a las 7 se encontraban fuera del recinto de SHIELD Rogers y Wilson calentando.

-Así que la nueva viene a probar ganarnos-dijo Wilson.

-Solo viene a probar, aunque creo que ni se presente-dijo el capitán-por allí viene Wanda.

Esta los miro al llegar a su altura.

-¿Así que la nueva viene?-dijo mientras calentaba-No me fio de ella.

-Wanda, no creo que sea tan mala por solo no enseñarte su mente seguro que lo ha pasado mal y por ahí viene-

Se había puesto un conjunto de deporte negro con pantalones largos y mangas de tirantes.

Cuando llego el capitán dijo

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿Hacemos 20 kilómetros? ¿Aguantareis?

-Por supuesto- dijo Wilson mientras Wanda asentía.

-Señorita, ¿Cree que lo hará? Si se cansa puede hacer solo 10 kilómetros.

-Creo que aguantare- dijo ella

-Bien preparados, listos, ya- Y salió todo el grupo a correr.

A los 10 kilómetros dijo Wilson jadeando por el auricular que llevaba cada uno:

-Es más rápida que tu-

-Creo que tienes razón, porque va a 50 metros por delante de mí-

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de SHIELD.

Era ya bastante temprano pero me había despertado. Aún tenía los sentidos embotados, pero yo ya estaba mirándola. No le veía bien la cara porque se había quedado dormida en mi pecho. Me moví ligeramente para salir a tomarme una ducha, despertándola un poco.

-Bruce…- dijo abriendo ligeramente sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Descansa, Nat- dije y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras ella se ponía ligeramente en posición fetal.

Salí de la cama para darle espacio, aunque creo que en verdad se estaba despertando eran casi las 8 según el reloj de la mesilla. En ese momento me di cuenta que en la parte de la ventana que tenía unas tupidas cortinas color crema a juego con el cuarto había delante un piano y al lado unos carpetas con notas seguramente. Me senté en la banqueta y mire en las carpetas de partituras que tenía pero no veía ninguna que le pudiese gustar entonces vi una hecha por ella misma debido a su caligrafía siendo su título:

-De Natasha a mi querido Bruce- dijo ella suavemente detrás de mí. Me asusto un poco al oírla pero cuando la mire a los ojos todo se desvaneció quedando solo nosotros. Llevaba un pijama de manga corta y ancho muy distinto a lo que ella acostumbraba a llevar. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mí sentándose a mi lado mientras colocaba la partitura y empezaba a tocar a mi lado. Era preciosa, seguía tocando con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro y yo encima de la suya y cerré los ojos. Estuve así hasta que termino y en ese momento me abrazo- Te amo Bruce no te vuelvas a alejar de mi- dijo entre lágrimas- ni tu ni Hulk quédate por favor-

-Estoy aquí-mientras cogía con una mano su cabeza para ponerla frente a mis ojos- no llores, yo ya no me voy a alejar de ti- los dos necesitábamos más tiempo juntos me daba igual que hacer mientras estuviéramos juntos- pero deja de llorar ¿Vale?- asintió poniendo seguidamente su cabeza encima de mi pecho.

De repente hoy una especie de alarma, era JARVIS.

-Doctor Bruce, el señor Stark quisiera verle en el laboratorio ¿Podría subir cuanto antes?

-Di le que si JARVIS- y este se desvaneció para comunicárselo- Arriba Nat,-dije suavemente en su oído casi susurrando- ¿Dónde está la ropa que me trajiste?-

-Allí- dijo indicando con la cabeza el armario. Ella aun sollozaba por lo que la cogí en brazos para meterla en la cama- ¿Qué haces?- dijo intentando soltarse- Voy contigo, aunque tenga que soportar a Stark- y la solté quedando los dos a escasos centímetros.

-Pensé que necesitabas dormir un poco más, es bueno que descanses después de todo esto-

-No, solo quiero estar entre tus brazos- y le di un beso. Al separase dijo- me pido primera en el cuarto de baño- mientras se escurría de mis brazos con una cara divertida sonriéndome pero seguía con los ojos ligeramente dilatados por llorar. Le sonreí y me dispuse a vestirme. Cuando ella estuvo lista salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Mientras íbamos nos encontramos que en la zona de entrenamiento estaban Visión y el coronel Rhodey y cuando estábamos llegando al laboratorio estaba Stark y nos miró.

-¿Qué tal tortolitos?-

-Nat- era Clint- Furia quiere vernos-

-Hasta ahora, Nat- nos dimos otro beso rápido y la deje ir.

-Creo que empiezo a entender que es lo que significa ser pegajoso gracias a vosotros dos-

-Dime que tú con Potts no estas igual-

-Sabes creo que vamos a dejar de hablar del tema-

-¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Lo primero mejoras biónicas en la nueva legión de hierro que hemos creado, mejora en mi armadura la de Rhodey y en todos los uniformes y armas de una forma segura, lo puedes comprobar- dijo esto mientras me ponía las gafas- además ahora tenemos el metal más fuerte del mundo en nuestra disposición. Ah, la doctora Cho quiere veros después para saber bien como salió el proceso tomando muestras de sangre, ya sé que la tuya esta radiada lo haremos con cuidado tranquilo-

-Vale, mientras no me inquiete no pasa nada-

-¿Y tienes algo que te inquiete?-

-No, la verdad-

-Bien-dijo Stark haciendo una pausa- Me alegro de que volvieras-mientras me colocaba su brazo por encima del hombro.

-Yo también-


	6. Chapter 6

"Venga solo queda un poco" le decía a mi mente. Debes de ser fuerte para encontrar a Neve. Falta poco. Empecé a ver el imponente edificio he hice el spring final hasta llegar a la meta en la que se reunió en poco tiempo el capitán.

-No parece cansada señorita- me dijo.

-Mi entrenamiento normal es esto después desayunar 2 horas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, 2 horas de lucha con armas, comida, correr 50 kilómetros, 2 horas de lucha con armas y 2 horas en modo misión y 1 hora de ejercicio mental y 75 kilómetros a correr en modo obstáculos- le dije- oh, y después cenar.

-Entonces para usted es fácil-

-No, no ha sido difícil-le dije- pero por fin en campo abierto.

-¿Siempre ha estado confinada?-

-Si- dije tristemente- es la primera vez que veo el sol, aunque sea el amanecer-

-Creo que es lo más bonito del sol-

-Una pregunta capitán, ¿Cuál es su auténtico nombre?-

-Steve Rogers, señorita-

-¿Cómo lo suelen llamar?-

-El mundo entero capitán américa estas personas capitán o Rogers y Steve solo mis padres y mi mejor amigo-dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte-

-No, no pasa nada- me dijo- me puedes llamar Rogers y capitán en las misiones- tendiéndome la mano para que la estrechamos.

-Vale, Rogers- dije correspondiendo con la mano.

-Creo que a estos les queda un rato-

-No sé si ella debería esforzarse con su herida del brazo-dije algo preocupada.

-Tenemos una maquina regeneradora aquí así que ya está curada- me contesto-¿Cómo evitas que entre en tu mente?

-Oh- dije- es fácil, al controlar el tiempo hago una barrera alrededor en mi cerebro que la lleva a lugares vacíos o sin sonido-

-Pues tu táctica la estas sacando de sus casillas-

-No me gusta que me lean la mente-

-Creo que ni a ti ni a nadie- dijo con una sonrisa en mi dirección- Eres distinta a muchas que he conocido-

-Puede en lo que se refiere a tiempo de vida y poderes- dije en forma pensativa mirando hacia otro lado- si soy distinta y a la vez parecida a todos vosotros, bueno en verdad no es tan malo-

-No, solo debes salvar a todo el mundo arriesgando tu vida, ¿Te importa?

-Siempre debe haber alguien para salvar el mundo o ¿no?-

-Me caes bien-dijo el- pero no se aun tus habilidades.

-Pronto lo sabrás-le dije- me parecen que llegan, ¿hablamos luego?

-Por supuesto-

Mientras llegaban agotados Wanda y Wilson, este último dijo:

-Solo por hacer esto deberíais dar otra vuelta de 20 kilómetros los dos.

Y nos empezamos a reír además de que deje a Wanda entrar un poco en mi mente destensando nuestra relación. Yo quería llevarme bien con todos y encontrar un hogar donde estar. Esta me cogió del brazo mientras entrabamos diciéndome mentalmente que entendía lo de querer un hogar mientras dejábamos a nuestro paso sin entender a la gente como es que nos llevábamos bien de repente. Creo que las dos nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos ser grandes amigas mientras no hubiera grandes secretos.

En la cabeza de otra persona pensaba otra cosa.

La reunión con Furia había sido sencilla: uno no hablar aun de hacer misiones con ella hasta no ver su potencial ni hablar de misiones en su caso de aceptar ser vengadora, que yo sabía que ya lo había aceptado, se quedaría con Bruce lo que me parecía bien y dos hacer lo imposible con el equipo para encontrar a mi otra hija según todos los datos que Furia nos había proporcionado. Los estaba contabilizando en la pantalla cuando entre en la cafetería para desayunar con Clint. En ella estaban sentados en una mesa el capitán y Wilson mirándose con miradas haciendo que no entendían mientras que Wanda y mi pequeña se miraban fijamente a los ojos y sin más se pusieron a reír.

-Llevan así un rato-dijo el capitán- están hablando mentalmente.

-Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho-dijo Wanda cogiendo seguidamente su batido proteínico.

-Lo más divertido no sé si es de lo que hablamos o de sus caras- dijo ella.

-Cierto- y las dos se rieron más fuerte.

-Llevan así desde después de que salimos a correr- me dijo Wilson.

-¿Has ido a correr?- le dije algo asustada.

-No he hecho nada malo-

-No solo has superado al capitán desde el comienzo-le dijo Wilson.

Ante eso no sabía que contestar aunque si con qué cara le estaba mirando aunque era en realidad instinto de madre, sin mucha experiencia que digamos. Estaba saliéndome de mi paciencia cuando una voz detrás de mí me tranquilizo.

-Tranquila Nat, ella no ha hecho nada malo-dijo Bruce mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del hueco de mi espalda atrayéndome hacia sí.

-Vale-le dije apoyándome en el- pero avísame a partir de ahora.

Ella me asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos Furia quiere vernos en un rato, pero antes me debo llevar a estas dos señoritas arriba-dijo Bruce.

-Aún no he desayunado- le dije en protesta de una forma suave.

-Está bien- me arrastro hacia la zona de la comida- sé que quieres café con bollos de mermelada de frambuesa así que cógelo rápido y vamos arriba. A lo lejos volví a escuchar la risa de las dos.

-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Clint dijo al oírlas mientras me hacia el café junto a Bruce-¿No se odiaban?

-Creo que se llevan ya bien y se comunican mentalmente- le conteste.

-Buff… me temo lo peor si os unís y aún queda otra- dijo Clint

-¿Que has querido decir Clint?-

-Nada, nada Nat era una bromas, Doc contrólala- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Bruce que estaba detrás.

Este llego a mi lado con una sonrisa a mi lado con un té en una mano y en la otra los bollos que quería. Cogí el plato de los bollos y el me envolvió en su abrazo.

-Ya hablaremos, Clint- le dije.

-No seas malo con el Nat-

-No te metas- dije metiendo me un bollo en la boca-¿Quieres?- le ofrecí con la boca llena.

-No puedo, Nat- me dijo- es por tu bien. Adelante señorita hay que ir arriba. Ella se puso a mi lado, era de mi altura y el conjunto que llevaba le favorecía. Esta no se opuso al bollo.

-Vamos arriba las dos que os retrasáis comiendo-dijo Bruce al ver que nos habíamos parado a comer tranquilamente el bollo andando. El aun así nos esperó para ir. Una vez allí ella se empezó a asustar al ver tantas agujas y maquinas, cosa en la que a mí tampoco me gustaba, pero lo disimule mientras que ella se acercó más a nosotros. Bruce con cuidado la cogió por debajo del brazo-Tranquila, note van a hacer daño y tú también Nat sé que te pone nerviosa todo esto. Hola doctora Cho.

-Hola Banner y hola Romanoff. Hola nueva. Os vamos a hacer unas pruebas simples de ADN tranquilos. Toma la tuya Banner.

El directamente lo hizo sin problemas, después a mí me la saco Cho y por ultimo a ella.

-Según estos análisis-dijo Cho-sois los padres biológicos teniendo de radiación ella un 40% en su cuerpo y ser resistente a cambios por rayos gamma.

El parecía sentirse mal y fui a hablar con él una vez salimos de allí en el ascensor con ella.

-Deja de culparte Bruce-

-Pero ella ha sufrido esto por mí-

-No, es mínimo y lo resiste, no te odia Bruce-

-Tú me odias ¿verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a ella que estaba en la otra esquina del ascensor.

Se acercó a nosotros- ¿Cómo te voy a odiar, papa?- y se hecho a sus brazos sin avisar él le cogió por arriba intentando calmarla. Sabía que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

-Anda ven conmigo- y la cogí un poco- si nos mantenemos unidos conseguiremos a Neve de vuelta y no más culparse ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Nat-

-Vamos, nosotras dos vamos a la sala de entrenamiento Furia quiere verte, pero quédate fuera Bruce por si acaso.

-Entendido-

Ella nos dejó espacio para darnos un beso antes de salir por la planta de habitaciones para que ella se cambiara y la esperásemos. Se puso uno como el mío de uniforme, cosa que creo que en verdad Bruce desaprobaba debido a que era su hija pero le mire a los ojos y no dijo nada.

Las dos llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento fui a hablar con el capitán y el coronel Rhodey mientras el resto entrenaba, al lado se me reunió seguidamente Clint.

-¿Qué es lo que hay?-dije

-Furia quiere verla para ver cómo funciona en el equipo y Rhodey y Stark han encontrado 7 sitios probables que este la otra, pero para el plan necesito que la otra este presente-

-¿Por qué?-dijo Rhodey- ella no tiene ni idea de estrategia ni nada, ni siquiera sabemos cómo lucha-

-Pero es la que mejor conoce a la otra, además la necesitamos en el plan para que se comuniquen mentalmente y eso nos puede dar pistas para encontrarla y sacarla durante la ejecución del plan.

-Vengadores-dijo Furia saliendo de la forma del atrio donde se solía colocar yo para controlar que entrenaban bien. Nos fuimos acercando pero el miro hacia arriba- Señorita le rogaría que bajara- mire hacia arriba en la estructura colgante ultima estaba subida salto al vacío sin preocupación y haciendo volteretas a gran velocidad. Pensé que se mataría, pero a los 5 metros freno cayendo de pie de una forma suave apoyando primero las puntas del zapato- Eso ha sido impresiónate, pero les rogaría ahora a todos excepto a usted-dirigiéndose a ella que se quedara hay, voy a hacerle una prueba para ver qué posición tiene en el equipo-

Cuando llegue arriba Bruce y Stark también habían bajado del laboratorio, pero él se mantenía detrás. Vi como Furia introducía la clave para poner el sistema de entrenamiento individual de prueba. Me asuste al ver el nivel y me acerque a él.

-Furia, ¿Qué hace?-

-Poner la prueba Romanoff, tranquilícese me temo que esto va a ser corto-

Iba a proseguir pero ella ya estaba dentro del circuito más difícil que había en el que yo me solía entrenar. Pero ocurrió algo sorprendente, en 2minutos 35 segundos supero todo saliendo del túnel sin ningún rasguño. Furia bajo la barrera de la zona de arriba donde estábamos y baje corriendo a su lado. Me recibió con una sonrisa y el resto del equipo detrás.

-Me ha sorprendido, señorita, pensé que era buena pero tanto como para superar a su madre-dijo Furia.

-¿Enserio?-dijo mirándome.

-Con creces-le conteste.

-Pero… no se no encajo en el equipo-dijo ella- nunca he trabajado en equipo-dijo ella.

-Oh, problema con solución-dijo Stark el cual había bajado arrastrando a Bruce hasta el final de la escalera. Yo sabía que no quería estar ahí por si acaso sucedía un accidente- la gran mayoría somos unos solitarios, así que bienvenida al club oficialmente-

-Les recomendaría que se entrenaran aunque yo quiero tener una pequeña charla con el doctor Bruce-dijo Furia-si me disculpan. Y acto seguido subió la escalera con Bruce-Para practicar les pondré un programa-dijo y puso el cristal de protección de la zona de observación.

-¿Listo, Clint?-

-Ya estoy aquí- y se puso a mi izquierda mientras que ella a la derecha y el resto tardo un poco en prepararse, pero estábamos todos listos.

-¿Listos?-dijo el capitán.

-Sí- se escuchó al unísono, y empezamos a combatir. Estábamos acabando el modo misión de entrenamiento en el cual me di cuenta que Wanda y ella conectadas mentalmente era un gran equipo aunque me pareció raro el comportamiento entre ella y el capitán no estaban combatiendo por quien se carga más enemigos, en este caso robots, como Thor o Stark sino como para protegerse quedaba poco cuando ella se paró poniendo su ojos en blanco y callo hacia atrás chillando.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella gritaba mientras se retorcía en el suelo Bruce había apagado el simulador mientras que el resto del equipo se reunía entorno a ella. Natasha ya se había tirado cogiéndole la cabeza. Wanda que estaba cerca cayó al suelo también y grito:

-¡No puedo cerrar el contacto mental, cuanto dolor!-dijo mientras Visión se ponía a su lado.

-¡Neve!- grito con fuerza. De repente paro pero aún tenía la mirada la mirada vacía. La mirada de Wanda había cambiado y la estaba mirando- Neve, ¿Quién es?

-Dile que hable-dijo Wanda. Esta asintió.

-Neve, por favor, ¿háblame quien es el otro prisionero?-dijo ella- ¿El que hablaba contigo a veces por la noche?- dejo escapar un grito de dolor. Entre agonía se sentó-¡Neve! voy a salvarte pero, por favor que hable-de repente ella y Wanda se miraron. Acto seguido bajo la cabeza volviendo en si-Lo siento… yo no sabía…

-Ni yo creíamos que estaba muerto-dijo Wanda. Todos estaban mirándolas, incluido Bruce que, al ver que se calmaba estaba junto a su hija.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Visión.

-Prieto, está vivo y junto a su hermana-dijo Wanda mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas- están siendo torturados ¡Prieto!

Se echó sobre el hombro de Visión para llorar, la otra soltaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras se acurrucaba junto a Natasha que la sostenía sobre su hombro.

-Creo que ellas necesitan descansar y reconsiderar el plan-dijo el capitán- las dos a sus habitaciones a descansar, mientras yo el coronel y Stark discutimos la situación con Furia.

Visión sin problemas cogió a Wanda entre sus brazos como aquella vez que la salvo de la ciudad, mientras que a Natasha le costó un poco más cogerla y Bruce sentía el peligro cerca por que temía que Hulk saliese. El capitán se les acerco.

-Déjame que te ayude Romanoff-cogiendo por el otro lado a ella y llevándola a su habitación con Bruce cerca. Cuando llegaron a la habitación el capitán deshizo el brazo que la mantenía conectada a ella dejando que solo entraran Natasha y ella.

-Capitán, no quiero ser el típico padre sobreprotector con su hija pero, he visto como la mira y como se tratan y cuando estábamos arriba con las pruebas hemos hablado un pequeño rato, nos dijo lo de anoche, se con que no me engaña-

-Está bien, si me gusta su hija pero, por ahora no voy a decirle nada, lo está pasando mal y aún tenemos que conocernos algo mejor. Cuando llegue el momento se lo diré-

-Mire pero tengo que recordarle la frase que me dijo hace dos años acerca de esperar demasiado-

-No, pero es mejor darle tiempo-

En ese momento salió Natasha de la habitación y cruzo los brazos delante de ellos cuando llego a su altura.

-¿Sabéis que se os escucha perfectamente?-Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia abajo. Natasha cogió a Bruce del brazo para llevarlo al laboratorio y le dijo al capitán- Ahora voy abajo con los planes que se van a hacer, baja y luego puedes ir con ella si sigue despierta.

El capitán tomo el camino hacia el otro ascensor. Tenía un aspecto normal esperando al ascensor, despreocupado. Llego el ascensor y se cerraron las puertas. El capitán se derrumbó en el ascensor. Él amaba a alguien que murió hacia un año, le prometió buscar a alguien para él y vivir una vida feliz pero… seria ella se preguntaba. Conforme fue mirando en su mente ella era la más indicada era feliz, sabia respetar la fuerza porque no quería usar su don salvo para salvar a los demás, ella tenía un metabolismo modificado al igual que él, eran extraños en un mundo incomprensible y querían salvarlo. Si definitivamente era la adecuada pensó porque sería sincera y sabía que ella lo aceptaría al ser de los pocos que podía tocar la gema sin morir. Se recompuso y fue a ver cómo iba el plan. Estaban en una sala repleta de ordenadores y pantallas teniendo una mesa central donde estaba el resto del equipo mirando una pantalla de enfrente.

-Por ahora-dijo coronel Rhodey- sabemos que HYDRA 10 bases en todo el mundo de ellas operativas 7, sin saber cuáles más hay o que tienen dentro-

-¿Podemos acercarnos sin que nos vea?-dijo Thor.

-Vía satélite nos podemos acercar-dijo Hill-de estas bases 3 de ellas están muy activas y vigiladas una 4 casi las iguala el resto parece solo contener papeleo pero al estar cerca pueden estar conectadas entre ellas al estar muy cerca dándonos las ultimas una falsa perspectiva.

-Bien-dijo el capitán- ¿Hay alguna sugerencia de plan antes de proponer yo?-

-Yo, estalactita-dijo Stark-debido a que se pueden conectar mentalmente cuanto más cerca estén porque no cogemos nos subimos a la nave y más fácil-

El capitán pensó en su último ataque y como se había quedado después- No, es peligroso para ella y puede acarrear riesgos para la misión- en verdad le preocupaba perderla.

-Estrellitas, si ella pasa y consiguen un buen contacto sabremos que es el lugar adecuado-dijo Stark.

-Es peligroso- dijo el capitán a la par de Rodey.

-Tengo una idea dividirnos en dos en uno Wanda y en el otro transporte ella-dijo Clint- tendremos más posibilidades de encontrarlos.

-Sigue siendo muy peligroso-insistió el capitán.

-Capitán-dijo Furia- es el mejor que tenemos o ¿Tiene algo mejor?

Reflexiono un poco- Tenéis razón aunque sigue sin gustarme la idea. Vamos a hacer los equipos.

Mientras en ese mismo edificio otra mente estaba en otra cosa.

-Bruce, ¿Esto lo has hecho en este tiempo?-dije observando el follón de papeles de encima de la mesa.

-Sí, pero tranquila estoy bien-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le dije de forma cariñosa apoyando mi mano en su espalda, el intentaba pasar de mí, aunque mi tacto le puso nervioso.

-Nat, ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Por supuesto Bruce- el me miro a los ojos y se quitó las gafas, separándose ligeramente de la mesa lo que aproveche para ponerme en su regazo. Aunque estaba tranquilo al ser su laboratorio privado no había nadie salvo nosotros, lo que le ayudaba.

-Viendo el informe pudimos ver que con una simple operación tú podrías tener hijos. Es una operación que podría durar menos de una hora, lo único que hicieron fueron desconectarte las trompas de Falopio del útero- la noticia me cogió en Shock, el me sostuvo entre sus brazos al verme así y me acuno hacia él. Nunca creí poder tener hijos. Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir mi rostro. Le mire.

-¿Y tú?-

-Bueno, si consigo estar tranquilo y no pasarme puedo, pero en esa situación es complicado más porque no te quiero dañar, Nat-dijo dulcemente mirándome a los ojos. Con su mano empezó a quitar las lágrimas de mi rostro. Era una mano suave y caliente. Envolví mí brazo en ella y apoyando mi cabeza en su mano. Me atrajo a su pecho y me hablo dulcemente-Pero con una serie de tranquilizantes puede que quizás baje mis pulsaciones eso es lo que estoy buscando- me dio un beso en la frente y en ese momento yo busque su boca pero le recorrí con besos primero el cuello hasta llegar a su boca mientras él me mantenía cerca. En su boca me encontraba más tranquila mientras él ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabeza y yo la mano sobre su corazón. Nos separamos.

-Prométeme- le dije dulcemente- que lo que estás buscando no te haga daño ¿Vale?

El me asintió y me puse de pie para bajar abajo, aunque retoque mi maquillaje en el ascensor para aparentar que no había pasado nada. Aunque sabía que Clint lo notaria.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Uno con el que no estoy de acuerdo- dijo el capitán.

-A ver ¿qué es? -Stark y Furia se lo enseñaron con los equipos formados- No me parece muy buena idea, pero me parece que no quedan muchas alternativas ¿Cuándo salimos?-

-En dos o tres días- dijo Stark- cuando el equipo este totalmente a punto, y ahora ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y luego seguimos?, JARVIS almacénalo todo.

-Sí, señor-

Nos estábamos hiendo para allí y a medio camino me encontré a Bruce al cual cogí del brazo y me recibió con una sonrisa y guiño que hizo saltar mi rubor.

-En… Banner, Romanoff- nos giramos era el capitán- ¿podría hablar un momento con vosotros?

-Sí,-dije yo- te dejo que le lleves la comida y que le pidas salir si quieres y no digas nada Bruce.

-Al menos que sepa que ella tiene un 30% de radiación-

-Yo también tengo doctor, no creo que pase nada, además soy resistente a la gema-

-¿Enserio?- dijimos los dos al unísono.

-Sí ayer al tranquilizarla toque su hombro y no pasó nada.

-Bueno parece seguro que tengáis buen provechó- dijo Bruce.

Mientras en la cabeza de la chica.

Estaba concentrada intentando hablar con ella utilizando toda la fuerza que me quedaba en ello. Pero parecía que estaba desmayada o dormida. Si estaba dormida me tranquilizaba, aunque no demasiado. Cogí uno de los libros que mi padre me había dejado y empecé a leer. Iba por la mitad cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

-¿Si?

-¿Se puede?-dijo esa voz encantadora.

-Sí-dije irguiéndome y apoyando mi cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama. El entro con una sonrisa saludándome y yo le correspondí con la mía. Se había cambiado de traje por unos vaqueros una camiseta de manga corta que le sentaba muy bien.

-Pensé que tendría hambre- mostrándome la bandeja con comida.

-Oh, no tendría que haberse molestado.

-No me importa-acercándose-¿Puedo?-dijo indicando si se podía sentar cerca de mí.

-Por supuesto.

Él se sentó cerca de mitad de la cama y coloco la bandeja entre ambos. Había sándwiches bebida isotónica, un botellín de agua y dos cosas que no sabía bien que era. Empezamos a comer los dos los sándwiches y cada uno cogió su bebida preferida. Quedaban solo dos sándwiches y ambos fuimos a por el mismo.

-Cógelo- le dije.

-No tómatelo, tu-dijo cogiéndolo y poniéndolo en mi mano- insisto-lo dijo mirándome a los ojos y lo cogí.

-Gracias- le conteste.

El cogió el otro que era de un sabor que le debía gustar menos. Nos lo termine y pregunte-¿Qué es esto?

-Yogur, no está malo lo había traído de postre.

-Oh, nunca he tomado esto- cogí una cuchara y lo probé- esta rico.

-Me hubiese gustado traerte uno de sabores, pero no quedaban.

-Está bien.

Estaba tomándomelo cuando el miro mi mesilla de noche.

-¿Te vas a leer todo eso?

-De hecho estos dos ya los he leído- el miro impresionado- es la misma historia salvo que una es el libro original y la otra es la ópera basado en el.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-El fantasma de la ópera.

-¿Y el otro?

-Los miserables, voy por la tercera parte del libro.

-¿Quién se los ha dejado? porque obviamente no son suyos.

-Mi padre.

-¿Y aquella montaña?- me dijo señalando el montón al lado de la ventana.

-Stark, los del señor de los anillos, Clint los de Harry Potter aunque creo que son de su hijo-me miro sorprendido- si lo sé me lo dijo el esta mañana. Aquellos Furia van sobre guerra y Hill varios sobre licántropos y misterios y hay muchos de Sherlock Holmes y Agatha Christie.

-¿Y te vas a leer todo eso?-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Creo que aún tengo tiempo-dije mientras encogía mis piernas a mi pecho y apoyaba la cabeza sobre ellas. La ropa que mi madre me había dado para estar en la habitación era cómoda pero la sudadera me quedaba enorme aunque los pantalones cortos me quedaban bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en el suelo y se me acercaba. Puso su mano sobre mi frente- No fiebre, no tienes- estaba a mi lado casi tumbado. Empezó a acariciar mi brazo suavemente.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte mientras giraba mi cabeza en su dirección.

-Lo siento-dijo- no era mi intención molestarte-se empezó a alejar.

-No, no te vayas- dije con un hilo de voz. Él estaba otra vez donde antes, pero nos miramos a los ojos. Él se acercó suavemente y coloco sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Me atrajo hacia si hasta que se sentó conmigo en el regazo.

-Siento que no sea bueno en esto-dijo- Solo he dado dos besos en toda mi vida.

-¿Quién?-dije un poco enfadada. Pero al final nos reímos los dos.

-Mi primer amor en la segunda guerra mundial, murió el año pasado-sentí un retortijón en el estómago y baje la cabeza- no pongas esa cara era normal que lo preguntaras después de lo que he dicho-me cogió la barbilla y me atrajo hacia si otra vez, con un beso dulce- la otra-dijo- fue tu madre hace tres años.

-¿Qué?-dije en un tono más que desmesurado.

Se rio- Estábamos huyendo de un buen lío en el que nos habíamos metido y nos hicimos pasar por pareja y en un momento ella me cogió y me beso para despistar a uno que nos perseguía, te aseguro que lo pase fatal.

-¿Mi padre lo sabe?

-Creo que no, pero si sabe que estuvo saliendo con Clint pero ellos se llevan como si fueran hermanos y con Stark lo intento pero era su misión… en fin no conozco mucho mas además de que ella respecto a su vida anterior es muy reservada conociéndola totalmente Clint- me miro a los ojos- pero lo que me importa eres tú.

Nos acercamos mas siendo este un beso más largo y apasionado. Puso su mano en mi cabeza sujetándola y la otra en el hueco de la espalda mientras que yo puse una mano en su suave pelo acariciándolo y la otra en su pecho. Nos separamos y me miro.

-Señorita, me encantaría quedarme pero, el deber me llama.

Me reí de su comentario y el conmigo. Ambos sabíamos que debía de bajar por que tenía que preparar el plan para rescatar a mi hermana y al hermano de Wanda. Se puso al pie de la cama. Me miro como si me hubiese hecho algo malo.

-Me perdonaras por el plan que han hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues te van a usar como antena parabólica, hemos hecho dos grupos. En uno tú y en el otro Wanda ya que os comunicáis mentalmente para encontrarlos antes- hizo una pequeña pausa- siento que es utilizarte.

-No creo que sea eso, solo es una manera de encontrarlos antes ¿Con quién vas?

-Con quien voy a ir- dijo mirándome y haciendo que me saliera un rubor. Me tomo de las dos manos y me levanto. Me las beso- Cámbiate, te espero fuera.

-No voy al servicio y me cambio- le di un beso en la mejilla- no tardo.

-¿Sera verdad o como todas las chicas?- me reí mientras cogía el uniforme y entraba. Cuando entre sonreí hacia mí, por fin tenía una vida e iba a traer a mi hermana de vuelta.

Salí con el uniforme ya puesto y el esperándome para tomarme de la mano teniendo en la otra la bandeja de la comida.

-Podría pedirte que lo nuestro se quedara por ahora entre nosotros y tus padres.

-Sí, ¿Lo dices por Stark?

-Aunque es un buen hombre en verdad bueno… él es él. Y bueno el resto del equipo le sigue muchas veces la corriente de sus bromas.

-Vale, aunque a mí también me gusta gastar bromas- deslice la mano con la que me cogía a su muñeca y le hice una llave tirándolo al suelo mantuve la bandeja en el aire y la coloque sobre la cómoda. En ese momento me di cuenta que había caído sobre él. Nos reímos y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Este tipo sí me gustan.

-Pues mi hermana no me las soporta, porque salgo de cualquier lado y se la hago.

-Vamos aunque cuando salgamos de aquí compórtate normal.

-Está bien- Salí de la habitación completamente normal y nadie detectaría que yo estaba con el capitán creo que hasta a él lo sorprendí.

Al llegar al ascensor y entrar me dijo-¿Después podemos estar juntos esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

Salimos y vi a mi madre en un lado de la habitación a mi madre y me fui con ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellos llegaron y se fue cada uno por su lado. Al rato Wanda y ella se fueron a practicar a la zona de entrenamiento junto a Natasha y Clint. Ella cogió uno de los arcos de Clint después de estar practicando un rato con las armas de fuego.

-Te lo dejo, si aciertas 10 de 10 dianas perfectas-dijo Clint.

-¡Clint!- dijo Natasha.

-Sabes que no me gana nadie y es una forma de que se motive.

-Creo que ya tiene suficiente, Clint- Wanda ya se había puesto a su lado de mi mientras nos reíamos de ambos.

-¿Y luego yo soy en el padre sobreprotector exagerado, Nat?

-Sí, lo eres y mucho-ellas dejaron soltar una fuerte carcajada en su dirección.

-Bueno si te crees tan buena, hazlo-dijo Natasha.

-Voy- mientras se dirigía a las dianas-¿Qué consideráis blanco? ¿Cabeza o pecho?

-Tu tira- dijo Natasha mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-La cabeza, en especial si en verdad das en un ojo- dijo Clint riéndose ganándose una de las miradas de Natasha.

Ella se dispuso delante de la diana y acertó en el blanco dicho y así diez veces, se volvió y le dijo-Esta bien pero no es lo mío.

-Y dice después de haber acertado las mismas que yo.

Devolvió el arco a su posición inicial y siguieron entrenando. Mientras en la otra habitación se ultimaban los planes de la próxima misión que se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Bien-dijo Stark-en el transporte uno van Rogers, Romanoff, Banner, Hill, la chica jedi y yo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-dijo Rogers.

Este paso de él y prosiguió-en el transporte dos van Clint, Wanda, Visión, coronel Rhodes, Thor y Wilson.

-La misión consiste en que el primero pasara por las bases indicadas en el diagrama uno que son cinco y el segundo por las otras cinco. En caso de encontrar a aquellos que buscamos encontrarnos en un sitio donde poder aterrizar cerca esperar al resto del equipo entrar y sacarlos- dijo el capitán- en caso de peligro debido a los poderes de la gema Thor ha dicho que si se juntan la gema tiempo con la de vida ralentizarán el ataque para que no haya pérdidas humanas, ni nuestras.

-¿Y tampoco cargarse a los otros que nos están atacando? ¿Eso no es defenderlos y luego cargárnoslos no queda mal?-dijo Stark.

-Sino queremos morir esa es el único problema-dijo el capitán mirándole- una vez que los cojamos salir de allí para aquí lo más rápido posible. ¿Entendido?-Todos los presentes asintieron, que solo eran Stark, Rhodes, Thor y Furia- Bien, vamos a contárselo al resto del equipo.

Todos fueron a reunir al resto del equipo. Se colocaron alrededor de la mesa siendo presidida en este caso por Furia y el capitán. A la izquierda del capitán quedaba ella, Banner, Romanoff que tenía una mano entrelazada con este por debajo de la mesa, Clint, Wilson, coronel Rhodey, Stark, Visión, Wanda, Thor y Hill.

-Bien-dijo Furia- podéis ver el plan básicamente en el diagrama central-apretó un botón- y estos son los equipos en los que nos dividimos ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Y si falla la conexión mental?-dijo Wanda.

-Lleváis en cada nave un dispositivo que indica como es el recinto y si pueden estar allí.

-¿Cuándo salimos?-dijo Romanoff.

-Pasado mañana, las naves aún no están totalmente listas.

De repente todos se fijaron en Wanda que tenía un halo rojo a su alrededor y miraba a ella, que se había quedado otra vez con la mirada vacía y casi se cae de la silla si no fuera porque Bruce la sostuvo a tiempo. Wanda se relajó y dijo:

-Están vivos.

Pero la mirada de ella estaba en otro lugar y conforme pasaba el tiempo las miradas de Wanda y ella empezaron a ponerse blancas, hasta que al final ella soltó una lágrima saliendo de su trance y mirando con miedo al igual que Wanda.

-Hay que hacer algo-dijo Wanda.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Furia.

-Sean infiltrado en todos los movimientos que hemos llevado a cabo y van ahora tras…

-Laura, Potts y Jane-dijo ella finalmente al no poder Wanda por el miedo.

-A la nave, primero a por Laura y sus hijos-dijo el capitán mientras salían para la nave- Thor y Stark poneros en contacto con ellas sin que ellos se enteren cuando estemos en la nave ¿En cuánto tiempo iban a ejecutar el plan?

-En menos de tres horas capitán-dijo ella.

-Pues vamos rápido. Clint y Natasha a los controles de la nave el resto a su posición-dijo el capitán- se acercó suavemente a ella y le dijo en voz baja- quédate cerca de Wanda o en el centro de la nave y no hagas tonterías.

Ella le respondió con un mohín- No eres mi padre, Rogers.

Pero él ya se había ido al lado de los motores junto a Clint y Natasha. Ella al ver que Wanda estaba con Visión y al resto no los conocía tan bien se fue con su padre al que acompañaba Stark. Estaban en una zona que tenía un pequeño laboratorio. Ella entro y se puso silenciosamente al lado de su padre. Este le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de seguir con su trabajo, mientras ella lo observaba. En ese momento se dio la vuelta Stark y se asustó al verla.

-Bruce, ¿le podrías comprar un cascabel, para que me enterarme de que entra?

-¿Has hablado con Potts?-dijo Bruce.

-Sí, está bien y le he dicho que se ponga por si acaso uno de mis trajes, bueno así se acerca y no se tarda tanto, lo único es que me va a echar la típica de llevamos una empresa, tienes que pensar que yo me se defender… - se apoyó en la mesa de atrás e intento tranquilizarse cuando vio una bolsa de comida-¿Queréis?-los dos negaron con la cabeza-Que son nachos-dijo con resignación-¿Qué haces?-le dijo a Bruce mientras cogía otro nacho.

-La cura de mi problema de tranquilidad-puso un poco de sangre en un porta-objetos conjunto a la solución que había hecho. Luego miro por el microscopio-Nada- y lo anoto con rabia en la libreta.

-Relájate, bro. Solo conseguirás que…- se cayó ante su mirada inquisitiva, en especial la de la chica-no sé qué es peor si ella o su madre.

-Vete al puente por si te necesitan, si me pongo mal esta Stark para controlarme.

-Gracias-dijo Stark- al fin alguien se da cuenta de mi trabajo.

Ella se fue, el capitán estaba hablando con Wilson, el coronel, Thor y Visión mientras que Wanda estaba en un monitor controlando el paso de aviones. Se acercó a su amiga pensando que el capitán no la había visto desaparecer porque estaba ocupado.

-¿Cómo vas?-le dijo a Wanda.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- encogió los hombros- Se ha dado cuenta de que te has ido ¿sabes?

Chasco la lengua- No, no quiero que se ponga sobreprotector además solo he ido a ver a mi padre.

-Que es Hulk.

-El cual me hace caso al igual que mi madre, además de que tengo conexión mental con él.

-Sí, pero sigue opinando que es peligroso para ti- una turbulencia sacudió la nave casi cayéndose las dos.

-Lo siento-dijo Natasha- pero vamos con algo de prisa y esto es normal. Sería mejor que os sentarais todos, o al menos agarraos- Wanda se sentó en la silla del monitor mientras que ella se fue a los asientos centrales a donde llego Rogers a su lado. Pero menos mal que al otro lado se puso Wilson hablando con él. Ella no sabía dónde iban y estaba aburrida después de cinco minutos escuchando hablar de estrategias se levantó con cuidado y se fue detrás de su madre.

-Siéntate-le dijo con cariño- será mejor que estar aquí de pie.

-Me siento inútil ahora mismo.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-dijo Clint.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes tenerme preparado a punto el arco y las flechas por si algo ocurriera? Estamos a punto de llegar y nadie me lo puede hacer.

Ella fue a hacer el encargo que le había pedido.

-Lo has hecho para que se fuera.

-No quiero verte estresada con ella aquí y yo necesito eso rápido en cuanto aparquemos esto. Por favor acompáñame para calmar a Laura.

-De acuerdo, sabes que me tienes aquí para ayudarte Clint.

-Lo sé, Nat.

-Ya está-dijo la voz de la chica en la espalda de Clint.

-¿Seguro? La cuerda del arco está bien tensada.

-Sí.

-Carcaj completo y activado.

-Sí.

-Gracias-dijo relajándose un poco- en… puedes llamarme tío Clint que lo sepas.

Su sonrisa aunque él no podía verla era enorme-Gracias.

-Más a ti sino mi familia podría morir de forma segura hoy. Stark-dijo por el monitor- acércate para llevar los mandos de la nave.

-¿No la aparcabas?-dijo por el monitor.

-Por si ocurre una emergencia.

Stark llego al lado de la chica. Una vez lo dejaron sobre tierra, más cerca que la última vez Natasha y Clint fueron corriendo hacia la casa no sin antes decir Natasha.

-Quédate aquí y en el peor de los casos encárgate de tu padre.

El capitán y Wilson también fueron a ayudarla mientras que el resto del equipo se quedó allí, con Stark en los mandos y Wanda comprobando el espacio aéreo. Ella no sabía si acercarse a su padre por si acaso o quedarse allí. Lo que fueron tres minutos se les hizo una eternidad al equipo y más para ella. Entraron primero Clint y Laura con un chico que llevaba una mochila enorme a su espalda y luego Natasha con una niña de la mano y en el brazo a un niño pequeño, seguidos del capitán y Wilson que llevaban otras dos mochilas con cosas de los niños.

-Están bien-

-¡Nos atacan!-dijo Wanda-¡Vienen 10 cazas!

Rápidamente Clint y Natasha fueron a los controles de la nave, quedándose ellos en medio sin saber qué hacer. El capitán lo vio y le dijo a ella.

-Ayúdales.

Corriendo les ayudo a ponerse los cinturones de la nave con cuidado con Laura debido a su embarazo, puso al lado a su niño de dos años y al otro a su hija. El hermano mayor se sentó al lado del pequeño de dos años para tranquilizarlo mientras que ella adaptaba su asiento a él y el mayor lo hizo solo. Por último fue al lado de la niña y le coloco bien el cinturón.

-¿Estáis bien?-dijo ella aun agachada junto a la pequeña cuando escucho un grito desgarrador. Sabía que Hulk se estaba transformando. Iba hacia allí cuando Stark la detuvo.

-Déjame pasar-

-No.

-¡Déjame pasar!-dijo ella empezando a asustar al resto porque tomo un brillo azul intenso sus ojos y piel.

-Déjale pasar, Stark-dijo Natasha desde el control de la nave- ella sabe controlarlo.

El miro a la chica pareciéndole insignificante frente a su traje, pero aun así le dejo pasar una vez había desaparecido el color azul.

A los cinco minutos salió y se dirigió al asiento de su madre.

-Está bien, un poco tocado.

-Bien ¿Stark puedes llevar esto un momento?- él se acercó al control y le paso el control de la nave.

En la cabeza de Natasha sucedía esto.

-Laura ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Nat tranquila.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Estamos bien tía Nat-dijeron al unísono.

-Vale-dije- si os hace falta ayuda de algo decídmelo.

Entre a la puerta hacia el laboratorio que estaba al lado de la jaula pero, él estaba en el suelo cerca del laboratorio.

-¿Bruce?-dije acercándome lentamente a él que estaba en el suelo-Bruce- me eche a su lado. Él había desgarrado su camisa y necesitaba desde luego unos nuevos pantalones-Estoy aquí, mi Bruce.

-Tasha- dijo con los sentidos embotados aun de la transformación.

-Estoy aquí-dije cogiéndolo y colocando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras él envolvía suavemente sus brazos alrededor de mí. Apoye mi cabeza encima de la de Bruce- Ya está, ya paso todo.

-No quería… no pretendía.

-Ya está-mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la espalda- no ha pasado nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…?

-Menos de diez minutos-miro hacia la puerta- ella consiguió controlarte.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-No lo sé bien- hice que me mirara a los ojos. Los dos sabíamos que nos necesitábamos y presionamos nuestros labios uno contra otro, suavemente correspondiéndonos y el tiro de mí para abajo desplazando su boca suavemente por mi cuello- Bruce, me encantaría pero nos están esperando- Se retiró de encima de ella y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Esta noche?

-Bruce, tus pulsaciones.

-Tranquila-mientras cogió mi mano y me dio un beso. Tiraba de mi hacia el para que lo siguiera y eso hice. Llegamos a un lado donde estaba su ropa. Separo nuestras mano y fue a coger otra ropa- ya casi tengo el tranquilizante que he estado buscando.

-Me da igual mientras no te hagas daño, Bruce.

-Vale-me miro a los ojos- podrías salir un momento.

Asentí y le di un suave beso en los labios que él me correspondió y fui afuera donde estaban los demás. Fui al puesto de Clint.

-Ve con Laura un rato te necesita.

-Vale.

Pero antes de sentarme vi a hija al lado de Rogers hablando en voz baja. Se notaba que estaba guardando algo de lo que había dicho Neve, aunque solo yo y Clint creo que podíamos notarlo. Era yo pero más pequeña.

Lo que había sucedido desde que ella se fue estaba solo en la cabeza de ella.

Acababa de tranquilizar por fin a mi padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo él.

Desde la distancia dije con prudencia-Digamos que te asustaste y te transformaste-se oyó un ruido extraño proveniente de él- Te dejo solo mejor.

-Vale-y se quedó desplomado en el suelo. Salí y me miraron todos preocupados. Asentí a modo de que estaba bien. Le dije a mi madre como estaba y al rato mi madre salió para verle. Yo estaba sentada en el mismo sitio que la primera vez me senté en la nave y sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Era Rogers.

-Hola- le dije intentando mirar para otro lado.

-Antes de llegar a casa de Clint has desparecido.

-Me fui a ver a mi padre-le mire a los ojos-deja de controlarme.

-Solo es que estoy preocupado por ti-me cogió la mano y la puso en su pierna. Su mirada era de ternura- ¿Porque lloraste antes?

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de que dijeses este problemita.

-Oh- mire hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y me puse a jugar con sus dedos- la razón porque la torturaron esta vez es que encontró uno de mis libros y los pillaron leyéndolo juntos a ella y a Prieto-hice una pausa para ahorrarle el sufrimiento de mi hermana que yo podía sentir- Y que al fin había encontrado el nombre perfecto para mí.

Me miro de una forma que hizo que me derritiera-¿Cuál es?

-Kayley, guardiana de llaves, me lo ha puesto porque yo siempre la estaba cuidando.

-Es un nombre precioso- sabía que me estaba poniendo colorada. Se acercó y me susurro al oído- Tengo unas ganas locas de besarte- me dio un suave beso en la oreja poniéndome roja - por favor, déjame que cuando llegamos este un rato a tu lado.

-Vale- separo nuestras manos y se fue a ver la situación con los otros. Escuche una voz maliciosa en mi cabeza y mire hacia Wanda que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al monitor.

-Muy graciosa, Wanda.

Me miro con una sonrisa burlona y me fui a su lado para ayudarle a mirar el segundo monitor por si acaso se despistaba, pero principalmente para hablar.

En la cabeza del capitán ocurría esto.

Me encantaría estar con ella, pero debía atender mis obligaciones como jefe del equipo.

-¿Cuánto queda para recoger Foster de Londres?

-Unos diez minutos-dijo el coronel.

Llegamos por encima de la universidad de Oxford. Me fije que no había lugar para dejar la nave.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?-dije.

-Me permite capitán américa -dijo Thor.

Le deje pasar, abrió la puerta de la nave y bajo agitando el martillo. Enseguida volvió con una chica abrazada a su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo liso y marrón claro y unos ojos marrones claros era extremadamente delgada y aparentaba fragilidad. Thor se acercó junto a ella mientras que la nave cerraba la puerta definitivamente y nos poníamos en marcha a recoger a la última persona que quedaba.

-Os presento a Jane Foster.

-Hola-dijo ella tímidamente.

-Hola, soy el capitán américa, Rogers me puedes llamar aquí.

-Coronel Rhodey.

-Hola Foster-dijo Stark porque ya la conocía.

-Hola Jane-dijo Romanoff girando un poco la cabeza del control.

-Hola-dijo Clint- mejor que os sentéis van a venir más turbulencias.

Thor la sentó al lado de la niña pequeña de Clint y este se sentó a su lado pero lo tuve que llamar debido a que estábamos recibiendo una llamada desde la base de Nueva York para él. Era de Erik amigo de ambos siendo el científico sobre física más listo de la base y unos de los mejores del mundo, solo para asegurar que Jane estaba bien.

En ese momento que estaba terminando de ver la trayectoria que íbamos a coger vi por el resquicio del ojo que ella se volvía a ir con su padre. Me miro a los ojos y ambos nos entendimos y la deje ir, aunque sabía que dijera lo que dijera ella hubiese seguido adelante. Bueno es su padre pensé para mis adentros, aunque seguidamente entro Stark. No se fiaba de ella mucho.

Mientras en la cabeza de ella.

-¿Seguro que quieres ayudarme?

-Sí, allí afuera no me necesitan.

-Vale ¿Cómo van las cosas con el capitán?

-Bien, excepto cuando se pone sobreprotector.

Se rio-Bueno yo también me pongo así-me revolvió el pelo- porque eres tú. ¿Te dijo algo tu hermana?-lo vi algo preocupado.

-Está bien-le dije-no te preocupes. Al fin ha decidido que nombre es el ideal para mí, Kayley.

-Es precioso-me dio un beso en la cabeza- mi pequeñita Kayley-Nos reímos- Ahora con cuidado mezcla esto según como te diga y ten cuidado.

Ambos estábamos trabajando en el pequeño laboratorio cuando entro Stark.

-¿Nervioso, Tony?-dijo mi padre.

-Sí y más de verla a ella con productos químicos en la mano.

Le mire de una forma que se sintiera incomodo, pero esquivo mi mirada.

-Me está ayudando Tony.

-¿A qué? si se puede preguntar-dijo viendo mi mirada.

-No lo mires así-mire hacia mi trabajo y seguí escuchándolos- es un reactivo para que me relaje y no suba mi pulso.

-¿Y cómo entiendes ese lio de fórmulas?-me pregunto.

-Le deje el libro de fundamentos de la biología y ya se lo ha leído.

-¿Y lo entiendes?

-Sí-dije añadiendo lo que había hecho al otro recipiente.

-Pero, si eso es enorme, y seguro que tu aun no te has leído los que te deje.

-No se los he dejado a ella debido a que su velocidad leyendo es más rápida que la mía.

-Algo le pasa y no respondo de mis actos.

-Entendido- le respondí.

Rogers se asomó a la puerta-Ya estamos en Italia donde está la señorita Potts.

-Voy-dijo Stark pasando por la puerta.

El capitán se acercó y se puso a mi lado. Pase un poco de él y dije –Papa ¿funciona?

-Un momento-mientras ajustaba el microscopio- sí, gracias- y medio otro beso en la cabeza.

-¿Podemos irnos?- me dijo el capitán.

-Te pone nervioso- le dije.

-Creo que a los dos-dijo mi madre que acababa de entrar sin que la escuchásemos. Las dos nos reímos- Iros fuera los dos porque va a venir para aquí Potts con Stark y va a ser mejor que estéis fuera.

-¿Por qué…?-empezó a preguntar mi padre a mi madre. Le di la mano a Rogers y salimos.

-Cap. ¿tienes un momento?- le dijo Wilson.

-Sí- y se fue para allí, mientras yo me fui con Wanda. Tenía la impresión de que iba a ser una noche movidita con tanta gente en un mismo sitio antes de ir a por mi hermana.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hola Potts-

-Natasha- ella vino a mí corriendo aun con el traje de Stark puesto- oh, así no te puedo dar ni un abrazo. Tony ¿Dónde está la zona para quitarme esto?

-Allí-señalo Stark entrando lentamente desde la puerta a la otra punta de la sala donde estaba la cabina de trajes.

-Ahora vuelvo y hablamos Nat-me dijo Potts-Hola doctor Banner.

Volví al lado de Bruce que estaba haciendo pruebas.

-No toques, Nat-dijo-puede haber entrado en contacto con mi sangre.

Puse las manos por detrás de la mesa lo que no impidió que siguiera viendo lo que hacía.

-Ya estoy-dijo Potts entrando. Llevaba un vestido de noche rosa palo con un bordado plateado muy suave- que frio hace aquí.

-No me extraña vas en tirantes-le dije.

-Menos mal que vamos a Nueva York y donde vamos ya tengo ropa.

-Tengo un conjunto que es ideal para ti en este caso-le dije- no es el mío y es de tu talla por si alguna vez ocurría algo esta.

-Gracias Natasha.

-No miréis-les dije a modo de advertencia.

-Sera que no he visto a Potts así- escucho Natasha decirle eso a Stark. Estaba segura de la cara de Bruce se giró y era esa de "para por favor, no era necesaria esa información".

En cuanto Potts se puso el conjunto que eran unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta de algodón de media manga se encontró algo mejor.

-Gracias.

-No es nada.

-¿Qué estais tramando?- les dije. En ese momento vi a Bruce con una aguja en el brazo y me asuste.

-Tranquila-me dijo- es la prueba del nuevo tranquilizante. Es seguro.

-Tranquila Romanoff, esto no le va hacer daño.

-Vale-dije intentando serenarme-la próxima vez me avisas.

-Pues claro-me tomo de la mano y salimos fuera con Stark y Potts detrás.

Me fui hacia Laura que ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

-¿Cómo vas?-

-Bien, espero que lleguemos pronto tengo miedo por ellos- tocando su barriga que ya era imponente- no paran de dar patadas- miro hacia mi pequeña-¿Quién es ella?

-Es algo difícil de explicar-le dije. Vi como Bruce se fue a su lado aunque estuviese cerca Wanda que sabía que no era precisamente con la mejor persona que se llevaba del equipo- Digamos que es…

-¿Tu hija?-dijo Laura en voz baja.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?-dijo con curiosidad

-Delante de ellos…-me di cuenta de que estaban dormidos y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Oh, Nat me alegro por ti. Me encantaría darte un abrazo pero no puedo-Las dos nos reímos. Mire de reojo a Clint, que parecía más tranquilo de oír que Laura estaba bien.

-¿Me la presentas?-le asentí y fui adonde estaban ambos.

-¿Puedes venir?-le dije mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro.

-Sí- se levantó dejando a Wanda en el control de aviones y Bruce quiso acompañarme pero le susurre-mira en el laboratorio si te está afectando eso o no.

Él puso cara de no me pasa nada pero voy. Se fue al laboratorio.

-Hola-le saludo tímidamente a Laura.

-Hola, gracias por ayudarme antes.

-De nada.

-Nat, vamos a aterrizar y necesito ayuda-dijo Clint que conducía en ese momento la nave solo.

-Voy-me dirigí a ella-estate aquí por si acaso y agárrate arriba-le dije señalando una de las barras de sujeción.

Me senté en el control de la nave mientras el resto del equipo se sujetaba preparados para el aterrizaje.

En cuanto aterrizamos Clint se fue al lado de Laura y los niños los cuales les estaba ayudando a salir ella. Bruce salió del laboratorio y se puso a mi lado. Stark, el coronel y Potts ya habían salido. Wilson y el capitán ayudaban con las bolsas de ropa mientras que el resto salíamos. Fue cuando vi que mi hija llevaba en brazos a la de Clint. El capitán intentaba aun así mantenerse cerca de ella, lo que consiguió una sonrisa mía que vio Bruce.

-¿De qué te ríes, Nat?-le señale con la cabeza hacia a ellos y aferro su mano entre la mía- Te ves como la madre más orgullosa del mundo, Nat.

-Suerte que esta oscuro, Bruce- él se rio al mirar mi mejilla- Para que tengo que aparentar normalidad-le dije en susurro cerca de él.

-Vale- me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Era tan dulce, me encantaba como le sentaba la camisa morada que llevaba y esos pantalones. Me entristecía por dentro que no viera lo guapo que era.

Una vez llegamos dentro separe nuestras manos.

-Me alegro que estén bien-dijo Furia llegando a la entrada del edificio- si no le importa doctor Banner acompañe a Barton y su mujer arriba para comprobar que su embarazo siga bien-Clint ayudo a Laura a andar hacia el ascensor seguida de Bruce-Natasha ¿puede subir un momento arriba, por favor?-me dirigí hacia las escaleras- coronel tiene varias llamadas de la base- se fue hacia la sala de comunicaciones mientras yo subía el primer tranco- Wilson si no le importa lleve la ropa de la familia Banner a su habitación y después únase a Wanda, Visión y Thor para recoger el desaguisado de la sala de entrenamiento-me acorde entonces de que habíamos entrenado pero no recogido- pero antes Thor puede llevar a la señorita Foster a su habitación, Stark también puede hacer lo mismo que Thor de acompañar a Potts y después únase conmigo aquí arriba-genial pensé para mis adentros ahora a soportar a Tony Stark- y- se dirigió hacia mi hija y el capitán- pueden llevárselos al salón de allí y encargarse de ellos.

-Sí-dijo el capitán mientras que ella llevaba dormida a la hija de Clint en brazos aunque ya se estaba despertando y el capitán cogió al pequeño de dos años mientras que el grande se quedaba cerca de su hermano pequeño. Los vi entrar y estaba más segura de que estábamos bien mientras llegaba a la altura de Furia.

-Agente Romanoff, acompáñeme-dijo y le seguí a la sala de detrás que se encontraba poco iluminada repleta de ordenadores - Agente debido a lo de sus dos nuevas hijas deben usted y el señor Banner firmar una serie de papeles para legalizar y todos los trámites legales se lleven a cabo-cogió una carpeta- ya tiene aquí las fotocopias.

-Gracias, director Furia.

-Esto es de lo poco en lo que le puedo ayudar, aunque he de decir que como ahora tiene usted dos hijas puede pedir los permisos que tiene el agente Barton, de vez en cuando.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Nos da su permiso para que ella forme parte de los vengadores?

-Pensé que era ella la que lo decidía.

-Sí, pero técnicamente es menor de edad ella y su hermana aunque no lo aparenten por ello los padres de las menores deben obtener su autorización que esta al final de esa carpeta.

-Vale director Furia.

-Personalmente me alegro por usted Romanoff y que se pueda solucionar su problema personal, además de que le diré que si en algún momento a una posición más pasiva en SHIELD aunque no en los vengadores por su relación con el doctor Banner no me importaría.

-Gracias, Furia pero por ahora estamos bien aquí aunque si pediré esos permisos- el me dio una de sus sonrisas sinceras que me infundieron confianza. Empecé a rellenar los papeles sentada en una de las mesas de la sala. Iba por el quinto folio cuando entro Stark.

-Oye Furia sé que te encantan las salas a lo misterioso pero no puedes hacer algo más luminoso, ¿no?, vale ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Acercaos y mirad esta pantalla. Después del incidente de Romanoff en Borneo mande una serie de agentes de confianza. Descubrieron una base y unos códigos que descifro Hill y un equipo de aquí.

En la pantalla aparecieron miles de localizaciones que eran innumerables. Todas eran bases de HYDRA.

-Las de color azul son desmantelas o en bajo funcionamiento, las verdes creemos que son laboratorios o lugares donde guardan arsenal y las rojas es desde donde perpetran sus ataques, aquellas que poseen gran actividad.

-La cosa esta peor de lo que pensábamos- dijo Stark.

-Pues aún no ha llegado lo mejor, esto es un video de cosas que están llevando a cabo- en el video salían los alienígenas enormes que nos atacaron reconstruidos y algunos mejorados. También salían las dos pequeñas, pude ver mi mirada en ella y en Neve el miedo, las estaban enfrentando a ellos. Luego lo cortaban y salían más seres que supuse que eran alienígenas- Esto es todo lo que sabemos, están en contacto con alguien que quiere la tierra y las gemas que puede ser según Thor la misma persona.

-Un ser del espacio exterior-dijo Stark-no es por nada pero me parece que alguien se ha tomado la historia de Darth Vader en serio.

-¿Qué es lo que propone, director Furia?

-Ahora descansar hoy mañana tras este golpe, al día siguiente comenzareis con los rastreos para encontrar a la otra chica y las cosas que guardaban las gemas. A partir de ahí es lo que tendremos que pensar. Pueden retirarse y mañana organizare una reunión.

Nos fuimos, Stark creo que se fue con Potts y yo subí a ver como estaba Laura.

Mientras en la cabeza de Kayley.

Nos había mandado Furia con los niños de Banner a una sal que se ve que la habían acomodado para niños porque estaba llena de juguetes de los cuales no sabía cómo se jugaba con casi ninguno. Había unos sofás blancos en medio de la habitación que también era de color crema como la mitad del edificio. Rogers me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que fuera hacia el sofá. Me senté con cuidado aunque ya se estaba despertando. El capitán se sentó a mi lado con el niño pequeño en brazos que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el chico mayor venía detrás. La niña se despertó del todo y se sentó sobre mis rodillas.

-¿A que queréis jugar?-les pregunto Rogers.

-Oh, a pintar-dijo la niña entusiasmada.

-Pinta, pinta-dijo el niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale-dijo el mayor- hacemos un concurso a ver quién hace el mejor-Nos miró-¿dónde están los colores y el papel?

Steve se levantó dejando me antes el niño pequeño en el regazo por lo que la hermana se sentó en sillón. Él fue a uno de los muebles caoba seguido del hermano mayor y saco una serie de estuches de lápices, ceras y rotuladores, dándole los lápices y las ceras al chico y las puso en la mesa de enfrente de los sofás y Steve trajo el resto y lo puso en la mesa. La niña cogió unos folios y se los puso al lado de su hermano pequeño que se estaba sentando de rodillas imitándola y luego cogió otros pocos para ella comenzando a pintar. Yo los miraba desde el sofá. Me di cuenta de que él niño mayor miraba detrás de mí.

-¿Puedo sentarme en la mesa de detrás?

Era de una altura normal, como de comedor.

-Sí-dijo Steve-mientras no salgáis de este sitio hasta que vengan vuestros padres bien.

El niño se sentó en la mesa. Steve vino a mi lado y pasó su brazo por detrás de mí apoyándose en el sofá. Se había quitado la máscara cuando habíamos entrado en las instalaciones, pero no me había dado cuenta. Me miro a los ojos. Me reí y me apoye en él mirando a los niños de la mesa de enfrente mientras que el mayor lo mirábamos de vez en cuando para comprobar que estaba bien. Al rato acerco su boca a mi oído y me dijo en susurro-Voy a levantarme a ver al otro de cerca.

-No creo que sea necesario-pero aun así se levantó sin hacerme mucho caso. Me senté a mirarlos estaban concentrados en sus dibujos sin dejar que él otro mirase el suyo propio.

Escuche a Rogers hablar con el chico por detrás:

-¿Por qué has dicho lo del concurso?

-Para que no se pongan tristes ni estén preocupados por mamá y papá.

Ellos siguieron hablando y me acerque a los otros poniéndome de rodillas en medio de los dos.

-¿Cómo van los dibujos?

-Bien-dijo el niño pequeño sonriendo-mira. Era un dragón, que escupía fuego por la boca y estaba quemando una aldea. Era el dibujo típico pintado por un niño pequeño.

-Qué bonito-le dije-¿Y el tuyo?-dirigiéndome a la niña. Ella me lo enseño y me quede sorprendida casi parecía real sino fuera porque tenía unos ojos muy grandes y brillantes la niña que había dibujado. Llevaba un vestido rosa y blando y sostenía en una mano una vara y en la otra unas cartas rosas con un símbolo extraño-¿Quién es?-la chica me miro con cara de sorpresa. Sentí la mano de Rogers en mi espalda y volví a sentarme en el sillón junto a él pero no me apoye encima suya sino que espere la contestación de la chica.

Soltó un pequeño gritito-¿No sabes que es Sakura cazadora de cartas?-acercándose muy cerca de mi cara.

-No la verdad.

Miro a Rogers-¿Y tú?-negó con la cabeza suavemente-Pero, si es genial hace magia con las cartas de Cloud, pero conocéis Sailor Moon verdad y Doraemon-los dos negábamos con la cabeza y teníamos seguramente una cara de sorprendidos totales- oh pues nada-volvió a soltar un pequeño gritito-¿Qué hora es? tengo que ver Dragon Ball Z.

-Los dos-dijo el hermano mayor.

En ese momento se acercó él niño pequeño a Rogers y le tiro de la mano para llamar su atención. Él lo miro con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rogers.

-Quiero mi peluche-bostezo-tengo sueño.

No sabíamos muy bien que decir ni Rogers ni yo porque no sabíamos donde estaba o si se había quedado en la casa. Por suerte la hermana intervino.

-Está en la bolsa grande junto a mi Mokona-nos miró la niña-nos lo podéis traer ¿Por favor?

-Claro-dijo Rogers levantándose- le preguntare a Wilson donde está. No os mováis.

Yo estaba mirándolos a los tres e intentando estar tranquila no aparentarlo. A los cinco minutos volvió con un peluche pequeño amarillo que parecía un oso mezclado con un león y tenía unas alas preciosas y en la otra una bola blanca que tenía dos orejas largas, patas de conejo, una gran gema roja en la frente y una cara graciosa.

El niño pequeño fue directamente a por el amarilla mientras que la niña mientras se acercaba Rogers lo cogió de su mano y abrazo al peluche dejando su cabeza por encima. El niño pequeño se me acerco y dijo.

-Quiero dormir.

-Ven-dije sin pensarlo mucho. Rogers que estaba ya sentado me miro un poco extraño, pero coloque al niño en mi regazo y lo moví ligeramente mientras se abrazaba a su peluche. Se quedó dormido casi enseguida. Rogers fue a por una manta para taparlo y con cuidado lo pusimos en otro sofá para que descansara.

Estábamos en bastante silencio cuando la niña me dijo- Eres Kawaii.

-¿Qué?

-Qué eres Kawaii- se me acerco y dijo- antes cuando estábamos en el avión he escuchado a tía Nat contarle que eres su hija, entonces…-soltó otro gritito he inmediatamente mire hacia el hermano pequeño por si se despertaba y ella paro, se acercó y dijo- tu eres mi prima.

-En digamos que sí, pero aun no me llames prima ¿vale?

-Vale- y se fue sonriendo a seguir coloreando el dibujo.

Al rato la puerta se abrió y entro Barton seguido de su mujer. Fue cuando vi a mi madre y me levante para irme con ella que arrastraba a mi padre igual que yo a Rogers. Laura se acercó al más pequeño y lo cogió entre sus brazos con cuidado mientras que Barton se encontró rodeado de sus otros dos hijos.

-Vamos los dos tranquilos-les dijo a sus hijos quedándose delante y quietos delante de su padre- vamos a comer.

-Papi, ¿Puedo ir con tía Nat?-dijo la pequeña que no se separaba de su peluche.

-Sí- salió corriendo hacia mi madre que la cogió entre sus brazos.

-Vamos Laura-dijo Clint- vamos a comer algo. Esta se acercó hacia la puerta pero antes se dirigió a nosotros y dijo-Gracias.

-De nada-dijimos al unísono. Salió por detrás Clint con su hijo, mi madre con la niña en brazos, mi padre, Steve y yo nos quedamos detrás. Íbamos a la cafetería. En el primer ascensor entro Clint, Laura y sus dos hijos, en el segundo mis padres con la hija de Clint. Nos quedamos solos.

Me dijo suavemente al oído-No hemos podido hablar. Le mire con una sonrisa.

-Puedes venir luego a mi cuarto-

-No lo rechazare- me sonrió. El ascensor había regresado-las señoritas primero-Me reí y pase. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor me acerco a él y beso mis labios, eran calientes, me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba helada. Separamos nuestros labios y me abrace a él manteniendo la cabeza dentro de su pecho. Me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos- Estas helada, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que hacia frio.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- lo mire a los ojos-pero prefiero estar al lado tuya-Se rio separándonos y tomo mi mano poniendo un beso dulce. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y me fui hacia donde estaba mi madre, la cual se encontraba ayudando a Laura, mientras que el Rogers se fue con Wilson y el coronel.

Fue una cena tranquila, nos sentamos en dos mesas la primera estaba Clint, Laura y los niños junto a mi madre, mi padre y yo. En la otra estaba el resto del equipo junto a Potts y Foster.

 ***Nota de autor***

 **No me pertenecen los personajes ni Marvel ni nada solo la historia que me he inventado. Os tengo que informar mis queridísimos lectores que en estas dos próximas semanas no voy a subir los capítulos cada día o cada dos debido a exámenes finales, pero terminare este fic tranquilos mis queridos seguidores. Saludos de LMBDG.**


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba cenando al lado de Wilson, el cual estaba hablando sobre una serie animadamente con el coronel Rhodey. Al rato de la conversación se había metido Foster y Stark, dejando a Thor y a Potts fuera de lugar al igual que yo. Los tres nos intentábamos enterar de la serie de la que estaban hablando cuando Foster miro la mano de Potts.

-Qué bonito anillo, puedo verlo-asintió y le dejo coger su mano para verlo.

-Me lo dio Tony cuando me pidió casarme con él-todos miramos a Stark que estaba de un blanco fantasmal muy pálido-oh, ¿no se lo habías contado?

-No-dijo mirando a Potts intentando ignorarnos.

-No me has dicho nada Tony-dijo el coronel-eso es para celebrarlo.

-¿De verdad, Tony?-le dijo Potts.

-A mí sí me lo conto esta mañana-dijo el doctor Banner desde la otra mesa. Me di cuenta de que Clint se estaba riendo de una forma muy burlona y Laura le estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera, Natasha estaba sorprendida y Kayley… además de que era preciosa de por si tenía una cara de que alegría por ellos y en el fondo de sus ojos pensaba ojala algún día me pase eso a mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa de que ni Wanda ni Visión estaban, pero antes de que hablara.

-No se lo he contado a nadie debido a que fue la noche antes de que Furia nos llamara para esto-respondió en su defensa.

-Pues vamos a celebrarlo-dijo el coronel pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros- vamos alégrate hombre.

Al rato Wilson había traído un montón de cervezas para todos y refresco para los niños. Al final nos reunimos todos alrededor de una sola mesa poniendo en medio en medio a Stark y Potts. Al final Stark estaba de buen humor, a su lado el coronel, después Wilson, yo a mi lado se había puesto Kayley que se negaba a probar la cerveza que le había ofrecido Wilson, luego se encontraba Natasha que estaba a su lado Bruce y en las piernas de Natasha estaba la niña de Clint. Clint, Laura y sus otros dos hijos se encontraban al lado de Bruce aunque algo retirados por tal de que Laura no se sintiera agobiada y por ultimo Thor, Foster y Potts.

-Un momento-dijo Stark- 1, 3,5… ¿Dónde están Wanda y Visión?

-Visión le había prometido una cena a solas-dijo Kayley.

-Entonces nada-dijo Stark-no falta nadie.

-¿Y yo?-dijo una voz irritada desde atrás.

-Perdón, no falta nadie salvo Hill-dijo Stark.

-Gracias-y se sentó entre Wilson y el coronel-me alegro por la fiesta pero bajad el volumen.

-Pero si solo estamos nosotros-reprocho Stark.

-La gente trabaja a veces por la noche-dijo Hill abriendo una de las cervezas que prosiguió con un largo trago.

-Vale.

La fiesta siguió una media hora, entonces fue cuando nos dispersamos para irnos a dormir cuando intente por última vez que probara la cerveza.

-No pruebo eso-poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Por qué?-le dije poniendo una cara divertida.

-Por varias razones entre ellas no me gustan las cosas con gas y soy menor de edad.

Me reí-Tu cuerpo lo resistiría.

Me susurro al oído sin que nadie oyera-ya lo probare de tus labios-me miro con cara divertida.

-Kayley, ven-la llamo Natasha. Se fue manteniéndome la mirada unos segundos antes de marcharse definitivamente.

-Eh, cap. ¿Puedes venir un momento?-dijo Stark. Me acerque donde estaba él.

-¿Dónde está Potts?-el miro hacia un lado. Vi a Potts junto a Thor y Foster- Vale, ¿qué quieres?

-Felicitarte por la caza.

-¿Qué caza?

-Vamos, cualquiera lo notaria estas saliendo con la nueva o ¿aun estáis tonteando?

-Digamos que estamos saliendo.

-Ten cuidado es una Natasha en miniatura, una mini viuda negra que actúa igual que la madre.

-Sí, pero esta es más sincera.

-Cuidado, cuidado aun no me fio de ella ni de Natasha, bueno Natasha en algunas ocasiones sí me fio.

-Te digo que esta es mejor que la madre.

-Lo que tú digas pero son viudas negras cuidado.

-¡Stark!- dijo Potts que ya hacia un rato que lo llamaba en una voz más tranquila, pero que ya se había cansado de esperar.

-Voy.

Wilson, Hill y el coronel ya se habían ido, Thor y Jane se estaban despidiendo para irse a la cama, por detrás Stark y Potts que también se iban. Me acerque a Clint.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, por ahora estoy bien-se dirigió a su hijo mayor- ven aquí- y lo puso encima de sus hombros.

-Tita Nat-dijo la niña pequeña-¿Dónde está Mokona?

-Ahí la deje para que no se manchara- en una silla apartada de la mesa estaba aquel peluche que era casi como la niña de tamaño. Fue corriendo a cogerlo y lo trajo.

-Mokona, Mokona, me encanta y me lo regalo tita Nat- abrazaba al peluche cerca de ella mientras se acercaba a Natasha. Miro a Clint y dijo-Papa ¿Dónde está la tele aquí?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto extrañado.

-¿Para que va a ser papa? tengo que ver Sailor Moon que hoy sacaban la continuación de una parte súper épica y luego ver Dragon Ball Z, ¿Dónde está la tele?-dijo casi desesperada.

-Creo que hay una en el cuarto relájate-le dijo Laura con dulzura que sostenía al pequeño que se había vuelto a dormir.

-Vale, pero soy otaku y necesito verlo-se dio la vuelta para salir dejándonos a todos los mayores con una cara de que ha dicho.

-Significa que le encanta el anime en pocas palabras-explico él hermano mayor.

Nos fuimos aunque Banner se fue al laboratorio porque había olvidado una cosa. El resto fuimos a las habitaciones aunque esta vez no entre solo con ella. La familia de Barton entró a su habitación y se despidieron aunque de fondo pudimos oír.

-¡Hay tele! ¡Sí! Eh… ¿Cómo? ¡Me he perdido la mitad del episodio! ¡No! Bueno lo sigo viendo.

Vi como Natasha se metía en su cuarto y Kayley en el suyo. Me acerque al mío y cogí un pijama y volví con Kayley. Llegue a su puerta toque y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me asuste al no verla pero entonces alguien me tapo los ojos suavemente y me susurro al oído.

-¿Quién soy?

Me reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que ella acomodaba sus brazos encima de mi pecho. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y más tarde nuestras bocas dándonos un beso prolongado y electrizante. Entorno sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera subiéndose encima suavemente sin separar nuestros labios le di la vuelta acomodándola en mi pecho. Ande sin ver demasiado hasta que mis pies chocaron con la cama entonces nos separamos y ella se he tiro encima de la cama me di cuenta de que se me había caído el pijama al lado de la cama y me agache a recogerlo perdiendo un segundo de contacto visual.

-¿Te importa que te llame Steve?

-Si estamos solos no me importa.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ponerme el pijama en tu cuarto de baño, tranquila tardo poco.

Entre y me cambie. Al salir ella ya se había cambiado con lo mismo que llevaba antes cuando le traje la comida. Se quitó el libro que tenía entre las manos y me miro con una mirada un poco picara. Me tumbe a su lado, pero la pare antes de que se echara encima de mí. Estábamos los dos de lado tumbados mirándonos cogí una de sus manos y junte nuestras palmas me quede mirándolas.

-Kayley, te quiero pero soy de una época en la que un chico y una chica esperaban a eso para cuando estaban casados o se comprometían-esquivaba su mirada. Se replegó hacia atrás al ver que no podía mirarme.

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que cambies de opinión?

-Sí-la mire a los ojos-pero va a ser difícil.

-Me gustan los retos-dijo sonriéndome-aunque aun así no me negaras un beso de buenas noches y dormir abrazada a ti ¿No, Steve?-lo dijo de una forma que se me derritió el corazón de escucharla y su mirada era en ese momento brillante casi en forma de súplica para que cambiara de idea sobre lo otro.

-Está bien, ven aquí, pero solo abrazados- ella rodo hacia mi acomodándose en mi pecho- ¿ahora quien apaga la luz de la mesilla?- llego al interruptor estirándose un poco y luego volvió hacia mí.

-Buenas noches, Steve- y me beso los labios.

Le correspondí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura-Buenas noches, Kayley.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se durmió casi enseguida fue cuando recordé que había dormido poco antes de que viniera con nosotros le di un beso en la cabeza y la abrace fuertemente hacia mí. Se movió un poco pero no se llegó a despertar y poco a poco fui cayendo dormido.

Mientras en la cabeza de Natasha.

Mientras esperaba a Bruce en el cuarto me cambie de ropa poniéndome un vestido corto de seda negro con unos tirantes finos que apenas se veían. Ilumine la habitación con solo una de las luces de las mesillas, le espere sentada en la banqueta del piano. Entonces el entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Iba con sus gafas puestas y un montón de papeles en una mano mirándolos mientras andaba antes de que los dejara en la mesilla de la entrada.

-Natasha- miro alrededor al no verme entonces me acerque lentamente hacia él. Cuando me vio conseguí lo que quería, su sorpresa y que se estaba derritiendo por mí. Sonreí y empecé a correr hacia él. Me fui hacia su boca donde al principio fue sorpresa lo que él tenía pero poco a poco él puso su brazo en la parte baja de mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él, la otra con mi mano mientras que yo pase mi otra mano a su pelo acariciándolo. Nos separamos para coger aire se le habían torcido las gafas, y fui a quitárselas deshaciendo la mano que tenía unida a él pero nuestras manos se encontraron en el camino. Él me miro diciendo que lo dejara a él por sus ojos. Le deje y puso sus gafas en la mesa. No me lo esperaba cuando me rodeo con sus brazos y me hizo girar a la vez que él tirando un poco hacia la cama, se paró, me echo el cuerpo hacia atrás sosteniéndome con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a llenar de besos mi cuello poco a poco bajando hasta mi pecho. Gemí suavemente, él paro separándonos y me puso otra vez normal.

-Lo siento si te he hecho daño.

-No, Bruce estoy bien ¿quieres intentarlo?

-Señorita Romanoff…

-No me llames así- me acerque a él habiendo entre nuestros labios apenas unos milímetros-me gusta más Tasha.

Nos miramos a los ojos, no hacían falta más palabras. Él me empujó hacia sus brazos y nos dejamos caer encima de la cama. Caí encima de él mientras nos besábamos, abrimos las bocas dejando que el beso fuese más profundo. Me separe sentándome a horcajadas encima de él lo mire.

-¿Bien, Bruce?

-Sí- tenía una sonrisa pícara.

Puso uno de sus brazos en mi cintura acercándome a él y el otro por detrás de mi cabeza. Empecé a deshacer los botones de su camisa. Cuando iba por la mitad subió su mano de la cadera suavemente hasta la cremallera del vestido y empezó a bajarla. Le quite todos los botones y él se quitó la camisa separándose un poco de mí. Me di cuenta de que se había sentado y yo estaba encima de él rodeándole con las dos piernas me quite el vestido mientras el empezó a besarme el cuello subiendo y bajando y encontró el punto exacto donde gemí suavemente pero en vez de retirarse como la otra vez empezó a morder en ese punto del cuello, por lo que gemí más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Él me volvió a tumbar encima de él. Deslice mis manos a sus caderas y se congelo.

-Tasha… No puedo… El otro tío te podría hacer daño.

-No, no Bruce. Shu tranquilo no te voy a hacer daño mira- pase mi mano por encima de la cadera lentamente y le mostré que no pasaba nada. Le mire a los ojos-Ves- el seguía asustado. Me deslice a un lado suyo y me tumbe de lado y él se giró hacia mí.

-Lo siento, Nat- empezó a llorar. Le envolví entre mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí. Le puse la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Tranquilo-le deslizaba la mano por el pelo-No pasa nada, solo te preocupas por mí-le di un beso en la cabeza-esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti, que me proteges de ti mismo aunque sé que en verdad eres incapaz de hacerme daño, mi Bruce.

Se empezó a tranquilizar y lo tumbe encima mía y lo arrope quedando el por encima.

-¿Mejor?-el giro la cabeza hacia ella.

-Un poco, gracias Tasha.

Le sonreí él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- él se tumbó a mi lado y le susurre una cosa en ruso. Me miro a los ojos desconcertado.

-Tasha, no he entendido ni una palabra- me reí y puse mi cara cerca de la suya rozando con la nariz.

-Te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, mi Bruce.

-Yo también lo quiero- nos dimos otro beso- Pero-me miro a los ojos-¿No tienes frio?

En ese momento me di cuenta que yo me había quitado todo el vestido y en cambio el seguía llevando los pantalones. Me puso su camisa por encima, yo meti mis brazos por las mangas y me atrapo entre sus brazos, me acurruque en su pecho, era el lugar más cómodo del mundo y me dormí casi enseguida estaba muy cansada aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. El acaricio mi pelo por última vez antes de que callera dormida en sus fuertes brazos.

Mientras en la cabeza de Clint.

-Vamos, a la cama.

-Voy-dijo mi grandullón y se me metió en la habitación de la izquierda a la primera.

-Oh, vamos papi 5 minutos más de Dragon Ball Z.

-No-la cogí levantando en volandas a mi hija pequeña mientras chillaba de alegría. La metí en la cama al lado de su hermano mayor.

-Papi, ¿Dónde está mi Mokona?-dijo mirando por todos los lados del cuarto.

Me agache poniéndome a la altura de su cama y le dije tranquilamente-¿El peluche que te regalo la tía Nat?

Ella asintió. Salí de la habitación mientras ellos comenzaban una conversación sobre lo que había pasado en el episodio. En la habitación central donde se encontraba en un lado mi cama de matrimonio que dormiría con Laura esta noche había enfrente un armario grande teniendo en este extremo cuatro habitaciones aparte tres dormitorios y un cuarto de baño y al final debajo de la ventana en forma semicircular había un gran sofá donde estaban los dos peluches favoritos de mis hijos. Me acerque a Laura y al pequeño al que le estaba ayudando Laura a ponerse el pijama en nuestra cama.

-Toma.

-Gracias, papa-dijo abrazando al peluche una vez ya se había colocado la camiseta.

-Aún no hemos terminado señorito-dijo Laura retirándole el peluche y poniendo este cara de puchero-no te has puesto el pantalón- el pareció darse cuenta y se rio junto a su madre acercando sus caras y rozando su nariz antes de que siguiera ayudándole.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Laura?- le dije un poco preocupado.

-No- me miro a los ojos de esa forma en la que me derretía-estoy bien.

-Vale-le di un beso en la cabeza y me fui al otro cuarto-Ya a dormir, que luego estáis cansados-estaban gritando mientras se lanzaban sus almohadas. Ellos pararon metiéndose dentro de la cama y le di el peluche a mi hija el cual lo abrazo-Buenas noches, mi pequeña princesa-dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches-y se acurruco mirando a la pared.

-Buenas noches, hijo-dirigiéndome a él y le di otro beso en la cabeza.

De repente él dijo una cosa en voz muy baja-Papa, ¿me enseñaras a tirar flechas con el arco?- vi sus ojos llenos de emoción me arrodille en el suelo y él se tumbó mirándome a los ojos.

-Dependerá de lo que diga tu madre-le revolví el pelo-ahora duerme.

Asintió, salí de la habitación y antes de apagar la luz del cuarto me di la vuelta-Buenas noches-cerré la puerta tras de mí una vez apague la luz. Mi pequeño dormiría en el cuarto de al lado porque había una cuna venia corriendo hacia mí y lo cogí entre mis brazos y lo levante. Él se rio por eso le di un beso en la frente y me dirijo a su cuarto. Lo metí en la cuna-Buenas noches pequeño.

-Buenas noches, papi-me miro a los ojos mientras puso entre nosotros su peluche-¿le das un besito también a Kero?

-Claro-él sonrió y tras eso abrazo a su peluche y bostezo-Ahora a dormir-salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Laura ya se había puesto el pijama, más bien camisón porque ya no entraba en ningún pijama de premamá que tenía, me acerque a ella sonriendo. La acerque a mí aunque apenas podía. Ella se rio y apoye mi frente con la suya.

-Lo siento, Laura-le dije de una forma un poco seria.

-Calla, tu nos protegiste como haces siempre-la mire a los ojos-tranquilo estamos bien-me paso la mano por el pelo suavemente.

-No sé cómo lo supieron, eso es lo que me preocupa y sí…

-Cálmate, ojo de halcón-me miro con una sonrisa burlona-estamos todos bien-me tomo la mano y la puso sobre su barriga-ellos están bien.

La mire a los ojos, no sabía cómo ni porque pero siempre me tranquilizaba, era la única que me hacía entrar en razón. Bueno, a veces Natasha, pero ella lo hacía de otra forma un poco más rudimentaria. Laura me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Venga a dormir-me vio tirando de ella suavemente a la cama-¿no iras a dormir con eso?-señalando el uniforme-¿para qué te llevas pijamas si luego no los utilizas?

Me reí y le di un beso en la cabeza-Tienes razón-me fui al armario y cogí uno-me lo pongo por ti.

-¿Así que no los utilizas?-dijo enfadada con las manos en las caderas-Un día vas a pillar algo y…y…-la calle con un beso en la boca. Me separe, ella se había ruborizado, le di la vuelta y la atraje hacia mi quedando mi pecho y su espalda juntas. Entonces le susurre al oído-Tienes razón, mi corazón-le hice quedarse sin respiración y le empecé a besar el cuello con avidez.

Ella estaba a gusto hasta que los dos pequeños de su barriga empezaron a pegar patadas, riéndonos de esto. Me agache dándome la vuelta quedando a la altura de la barriga de ella.

-Dejen a mama tranquila, ¿vale?-y bese su barriga, me levante del suelo poniéndome a la altura de sus ojos-me pongo esto y dormimos enseguida-ella se tumbó mientras me cambiaba en el cuarto de baño. Me senté en el fondo de la cama para ir a mi lado porque esta cama daba con la pared y ella le venía mejor con el embarazo estar más cerca para salir. La envolví entre mis brazos.

-Buenas noches, Laura-giro un poco la cabeza y me dio un beso.

-Buenas noches, mi peluche-me encantaba que utilizara eso conmigo y me estaba durmiendo abrazado a ella sabiendo que iba a ser un tiempo complicado para ella.

-No te preocupes-dijo medio dormida-si estoy aquí sé que estoy a salvo y tu estarás tranquilo.

-¿Cómo sabias…?

-Cambiaste de respiración.

-Oh, se me había olvidado que eras muy observadora.

-Más que tu halcón.

Nos reímos por última vez antes de caer dormidos.


	11. Chapter 11

Era temprano. El sol se empezaba a filtrar por las ventanas de la habitación. Me di cuenta de que había utilizado el brazo de Bruce de almohada y había dormido toda la noche, sin pesadillas. Se estaba tan bien que no quería moverme. Subí la cara para ver la suya encima de la almohada. Estaba ligeramente aplastada contra la almohada, pero a mí me parecía un angelito, respiraba tan lento y suave ¿Cómo es que me ablandaba tanto con él? ¿Esto era amor de verdad? "El amor es para niños" escuche a esa voz dentro de mi cabeza, a la cual respondí "algunas veces uno puede volver a ser un niño". Me moví un poco para intentar salir, pero sus brazos me aferraban a él y no quería despertarle. Mire hacia abajo una de sus piernas rodeaba a las mías, así que para levantarme le iba a despertar. Levante el brazo de arriba con mis dos brazos y salí de él, poniendo con cuidado sus dos brazos juntos luego quite mis piernas con mucho cuidado. Él se movió.

-Natasha…-dijo medio dormido y entre abriendo los ojos.

-Descansa, Bruce- aun así él se movió despertándose. Me acerque a él y le di un suave beso en la frente-Buenos días.

Me miro con los sentidos aun embotados-Buenos días-dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Le dirigí una sonrisa-Descansa.

-No podría si tú estás despierta.

-Descansa, mientras me ducho-le dije felizmente y salí de la cama. Estaba pasando al lado del piano cuando dijo.

-No es lo que mejor te sienta, pero como siempre estas preciosa.

Me di la vuelta, sabiendo que me había sonrojado, él tenía una cara picara mientras apoyaba sus manos tras la cabeza. Lo que llevaba era su camisa, que sus mangas me daban varias vueltas y me quedaba por mitad del muslo de larga. Me la había abotonado creo que hasta mal.

-Gracias-le sonreí. Me di cuenta que mi vestido estaba en el suelo, lo recogí y luego le mire a los ojos-con esto estaba más guapa ¿no?

-No te haces una idea.

-Bien, entonces conseguí lo que quería-devolviéndole una sonrisa pícara-me ducho y ahora vuelvo-llegue al marco de la puerta y me di la vuelta hacia él-no te dejo sin agua caliente-y nos sonreímos hasta que cerré la puerta.

Mientras en la cabeza de Bruce.

No se cómo me podía quererme ella. La suerte por fin me sonreía. Mire hacia arriba recordando mi pasado, mis padres, el accidente, la reclusión en el extranjero y ella llego y me saco de aquello, me trajo aquí. Me rodeo de amigos, incluyéndola a ella al principio, pero tras la caída de SHIELD nos habíamos unido más que nunca, solo esperábamos cada día a vernos en verdad, los dos pensábamos en el otro. Suspire, luego me hundí siendo Hulk en el mar y solo recuerdo dolor en esos dos años. Me levante y me acerque a la ventana, estaba pensando en todo lo malo que me paso en dos años, hasta que volví a ver su cara en la nave, aquel segundo beso que a ambos nos supo a poco en comparación de lo que ambos sentíamos y ahora podíamos formar una familia, un sueño que había desestimado hace mucho tiempo. Sentí como unos brazos alrededor de mi espalda y una cabeza que se apoyaba en mi espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo tranquilamente.

-En que no he sido él hombre con más suerte del mundo, pero ahora parece que la suerte me acompaña-la mire a los ojos mientras pasaba el brazo por detrás de su espalda hasta que coloque su cabeza en mi pecho y ella miraba el campo-Mis padres murieron cuando era joven, la ambición por conseguir hombres invencibles me pudo, cree un accidente matando a mi primera novia y compañera de laboratorio Betty, luego su padre queriendo matarme o convertirme en arma al servicio del ejército, como a muchos de nosotros, luego tantos años de huida de un lado para otro… Hasta que llegaste tú Natasha-la mire a los ojos.

-Creo que te entiendo-dijo ella mirándome fijamente-de mi padre jamás supe nada de él, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 3 años salvándome mi tío en un incendio del edificio en el que vivía, no es familia mía, me trato como a su hija hasta que entre en el salón rojo-agacho la mirada- allí me convirtieron en una despiadada asesina, sin remordimientos y me quitaron aquello que más quería-sentí una lagrima en mi pecho y con el otro brazo que no la rodeaba levante su cara estaba llorando como nunca, la puse sobre mi pecho y ella empezó a llorar más fuerte rodeándome con su brazos yo la rodee para que se sintiera segura. Al rato se empezó a calmar-me di cuenta de que ese no era mi camino, vine a SHIELD y me convertí en alguien más pacífico-sentí ambos sonreímos-mi mejor amigo y luego a todos vosotros-me miro-y por supuesto a ti.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y la apreté fuertemente hacia mí-Nadie te va a hacer más daño, Nat y te pienso devolver lo que te quitaron.

-Gracias-dijo suavemente dejando escapar otras dos lágrimas. Se las seque con la mano. Ella la atrapo dejándola encima de su mejilla. Movía los dedos suavemente para calmarla, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Tranquila Nat, tu eres fuerte, te tienes que mostrar fuerte por mí, por Kayley y por Neve. Ellas nos necesitan, y bueno- apoye la otra mano sobre su barriga y dije en susurro-por los venideros.

Ambos nos reímos, nos empezamos a besar, primero lento y luego abrimos las bocas a la par pasando nuestras lenguas por el labio del otro, por sus dientes, por toda la boca. Nos separamos para respirar.

-El analgésico funciona de maravillas.

-Sí, sino te importa me voy a duchar y vestirme, porque en nada tenemos que estar trabajando y debe de ser ya un poco tarde.

-No lo es-dijo señalando por la ventana, mientras nos volvíamos a abrazar mirando en la dirección adecuada vimos al capitán, Wilson, Wanda y nuestra Kayley empezaban a correr dándonos cuenta enseguida que ella era más rápida que el capitán. Nos reímos, le di un beso en la frente antes de meterme en la ducha. Cuando salí la vi en la banqueta del piano con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo una guitarra intentando afinarla con el piano. Parecía frustrada y me reí mientras me ponía la camiseta, que me la había dejado fuera. Me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dame-dije acercándome- cuando yo te diga vas dándole a la tecla que te diga.

Mientras lo hacía dijo-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en todo?

-No lo soy-dije mientras comprobaba que ya estaba bien afinada. Me apoye en la guitarra mientras los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos- Solo que cuando era pequeño me encantaba la música y aprendí a tocar el piano y la guitarra pensando en dedicarme a eso, pero luego llego la universidad y era bueno en biología cambiando todo y si era bueno en ello y lo sigo siendo, pero no soy perfecto Nat. He cometido errores el más grave el accidente, no se cocinar más allá de lo básico-ella se rio-bueno, quizás algo más que tú, no sé cómo hacerte feliz, ni cómo funciona lo de una familia-le acaricié la cara-pero, sé que si estoy contigo lo podemos conseguir.

Se acercó a mí dándome un beso y acariciándome la cara y el pelo mojado-¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y me rodeo con sus brazos- Eres la única persona que me hace sentirme seguro, la única que hace que el otro tío no salga, porque me siento bien contigo.

-En algo entonces si soy buena.

-Eres en mas Nat-dije volviendo a mirarla a los ojos- aunque tú seas buena como asesina, no lo soportas y cuando estas entre nosotros, nos damos cuenta del corazón que tienes.

Se puso roja confundiéndose con el de su pelo resaltando sus ojos como esmeraldas. Me reí y la bese sorprendiéndola esta vez a ella. Estuvimos a si un rato, hasta que nos separamos.

-¿Qué canción quieres?-le dije mientras ella se sentaba bien para tocar el piano.

-Esta-dijo mientras colocaba la partitura para piano y guitarra.

La mire-¿Quieres también cantarla?

-Sí, por favor.

-Ante esa mirada no puedo decir que no.

Empezamos con la entrada de música **(*Nota de autor*: La canción es de Kamelot under grey skies, no me pertenece. Bruce canta cuando la letra es la normal, Natasha con la letra en negrita y los dos en cursiva o inclinada)**

In the ruins of madness

A ghost of a chance

There is new hope reborn in

Every tragedy

And the world I see bares

A mystery waiting to be

Revealed

And don´t you know that

Every cloud

Has a silver lining

 **You may call me a dreamer**

 **Call me a fool**

 **Just a blue-eyed believer in you**

 **In you**

In the age of confusion

 _Tears and despair_

Let me sell you a dream of

Prosperity

 _In this great illusion_

Our humble inventions

Are well concealed

´ Cause don´t you know that

Every cloud

Is a silver lining

You may call me dreamer

Call me a fool

Just a blue-eyed believer

In you

But I´ll die for that someone

In the blink of an eye

So tell me, please, tell me

Just what kind of fool am I

 **When I drown in my fears**

 **In the darkness of sorrow**

 **There´s a promise of grace**

 **Under silver grey skies**

 **And I´m drying my tears**

 **In the blaze of the sunlight**

 **A reverie sealed with a kiss**

 _And you may_

 _Call me a dreamer_

Call me a fool **Call me a fool**

Just a blue-eyed believer

In you **Believer in you**

But I´ll die for that someone **Someone**

In the blink of an eye **blink of an eye**

So tell me, please, tell me

 _Just what kind of fool am I_

Call me a dreamer

 **Call me a fool**

 _Just a blue-eyed believer_

 _Of the colours in you_

But I´ll die for that _someone_

In the blink of an eye

 _So tell me, pleased, tell me_

 _Just what kind of fool_

Am I.

Paramos, deje la guitarra en el suelo y empezamos con un beso largo y lento. Desplace la boca pasando por su mandíbula, luego por su cuello, mordiendo en el punto débil de su cuello, mientras decía mi nombre. Volví a subir encontrándose nuestras bocas. Paramos y la senté en mi regazo y la empecé a acunar mientras ella aplastaba su cabeza contra mi pecho. Toque suavemente su pelo. Nos miramos a los ojos, ya estábamos mejor los dos.

-¿Nos vamos a desayunar?-le dije.

-Claro-dijo saliendo de mí. Me puse de pie a su lado y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola, y fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería.

Mientras en la cabeza de Kayley

Estaba corriendo cuando la escuche

- _Jajajaja ¿Te divierte dejarlo atrás?_

Gire mi cara sonriendo viendo como él se esforzaba en intentar alcanzarme y le dirigí una sonrisa burlona- _No sabes cuánto Wanda._

 _-Pues también estas sacando de sus casillas a Wilson, menos mal que yo voy por detrás que si no._

 _-Me lo imagino-_ reímos ambas interiormente _-oye, ¿Qué tal tu cena?_

 _-Oh, mira-_ me enseño una cena a la luz de las velas para dos, el mantel blanco, dos platos con unos filetes a la pimienta y patatas. También vi reconstrucciones mentales del ambiente desde el exterior de su cuerpo. Esto lo pueden generar personas con una visión espacial alta mirando como desde arriba con el conjunto de elementos que captan… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en definiciones? en fin- _que romántico._

 _-Alguien tiene envidia._

 _-No lo sabes tú bien._

 _-Díselo._

 _-No, yo soy de las que esperan a que el chico de el paso, en especial con este._

 _-¿No es un poco anticuado?_

 _-Él es anticuado de por sí._

Se rio de forma burlona _-Sí, olvidaba que tenía 90 años es casi inmortal como tú, es decir la única forma de mataros es con las manos o armas._

Me reí- _Muy cierto. Oye tengo esta idea._

Ella lo vio y dijo- _Me parece genial._

Llegue a la meta y el por detrás

-¿Cómo es que no te cansas?

Encogí los hombros-Estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Puedo tener una cita contigo esta tarde?

-Claro, aunque no hace falta que me lo preguntes.

-Solo es para conocernos mejor-dijo mirándome.

-Creo que nos conocemos bastante bien.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

-Azul marino.

-Vale, pero yo no sé el tuyo.

-El negro-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Vale, ¿te gustan las palomitas?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Vale, te lo enseño esta tarde.

-¿Se come?

-Sí-dijo riéndose.

-Vale, aunque para comer soy un poco… mala.

-Tiquismiquis.

-¿Me acabas de decir tiquismiquis?-dije enfadada.

-Me encanta como te enfadas-pase de enfado a vergüenza, sabiendo que me había sonrojado. Miro hacia el lado de donde ellos saldrían-¿Les queda mucho?

- _Wanda, ¿por dónde vais?_

- _Una vez pasado el arroyo._

 _-Vale._

-Les queda un rato-dije mirándolo.

-Entonces puedo-iba a preguntarle que podía, pero me cogió la cara con las manos atrayéndome a un dulce beso-mejor.

Aunque estaba roja, eso era cierto-no sabes cuánto-nos separamos, pero entrelace nuestros dedos para mantenerme unido a él. Nos empezamos a hablar con el idioma delos ojos si alguien nos hubiese visto pensaría que era extraño, pero a ambos nos encantaba. Oí a unos cien metros los pasos de ellos corriendo, nos separamos.

-Simplemente por ir tan rápido deberíais dar a partir de mañana dos vueltas-dijo Wilson.

-Me parece bien-dije.

-Vale-dijo el capitán encogiendo los hombros.

-Ahora-dijo Wanda colocándose a mi lado mientras que Wilson se puso al lado de Steve- ¿Queréis jugar a un juego?-dijimos mientras cruzábamos los brazos.

-¿Qué juego?-dijo Wilson.

-Uno muy divertido-dije. Cruzaron también los brazos y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Esto es seguro?-dijo Wilson.

-Ni idea-nos miró-¿qué juego es?

-Pilla-pilla, nos tenéis que coger a las dos antes de llegar a la cafetería-les dije.

-¿Qué os parece?-dijo Wanda de forma maliciosa.

-Vale.

Entonces coloque un campo de tiempo de 15 segundos entre nosotras y ellos y comenzó el juego, lanzando campos de tiempo yo, Wanda despistándolos y ellos intentado cogernos.

Simultáneamente en la cabeza de Bruce.

-Hola tortolitos-dijo Stark.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo Potts mientras le daba con el periódico por detrás en la cabeza, mientras él ponía cara de que he hecho yo.

Natasha se puso al lado de Potts y se puso a hablar mientras yo iba a por un café y bollos de azúcar para ella y un té para mí. Enfrente se había sentado Stark, mientras desayunaba y miraba el periódico.

-Toma-me miro saliendo un poco de su conversación.

-Gracias, Bruce-y siguió hablando con Potts. Me puse a la izquierda de Stark.

-¿Qué dice hoy el mundo?

-El mundo dice política mala, muertes, debates insulsos, guerras que se solucionarían mejor de lo que se cree, pero como siempre nada de nosotros hasta que actuamos. Muestran parte del mal, pero no el real-dijo mirándome.

-Lo de siempre-dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno dejemos esto-apartando el periódico-te necesito para terminar las nuevas armas y trajes, en este caso he mejorado tus pantalones-me dio un ataque de tos-tranquilo, amigo, solo son más resistentes y van a aguantar más.

-Vamos, Bruce, no te quejes de eso que siempre te preocupas vaya a que no aguanten-dijo seriamente Natasha mirándome.

-Vale-ella y Potts siguieron hablando, pero tenía una oreja encima por si pasaba algo-¿Qué más?

-Mejoras en el traje del capitán, más flexibilidad del tejido y en los dos brazos detectores a larga distancia para capturar el escudo, Clint no quería cambiar de traje así que un carcaj automatizado con mayor capacidad de flechas y nuevas funciones las flechas…

-Le va a encantar-dijo Nat distraídamente mientras cogía un bollo, cuando Potts le estaba enseñando ideas para su vestido de novia.

-Mejora del arco y una cuerda más resistente y equilibrada, al de Natasha…

-Ya era hora que hablaras de mí.

-…los guantes tienen una electricidad superior para dejar cao antes al igual que las armas eléctricas, tiene más cuerdas de bloqueo, más armas con más cargas que explotan a señal de un detector, al mío solo más potencia-le mire- vale le he añadido más, pero eso no es lo que me importa, he mejorado a Hulkbuster **(*Nota de autor*: En España se tradujo como Verónica)** en caso de accidente, al traje del coronel lo he mejorado, no más que al mío-dijo eso en voz baja-a Wilson unas alas más aerodinámicas y resistentes con un traje mejor equipado, a la brujita no tiene muchos cambios salvo que le he añadido un cinturón base, es decir, arma de fuego más recarga y un geo-localizador por si hubiese problemas y-miro hacia arriba intentando recordar-cero que no hay más o sí el traje de tu hija, que se llama al final.

-Kayley.

-Vale, la mini viuda tiene nombre.

-No es tan mini.

-Cierto.

-Y creo que puede superarme-dijo Nat mirándole inquisitivamente- es mejor que yo en algunos aspectos.

-Miedo me dais-se dirigió a mí-bueno si quieres vamos arriba y miramos bien esto.

De repente escuchamos un ruido en el pasillo, venían corriendo hacia aquí Wanda y Kayley, una vez llegaron a dentro de la cafetería se dieron la vuelta y chocaron los puños.

-Ganadoras-dijeron simultáneamente.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-dijo Natasha mirándolas. Se dieron la vuelta, poniendo la cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Nada, mami.

-Solo hemos retado al capitán y a Wilson.

-Que han perdido estrepitosamente-ambas se rieron.

-¿Y vuestros poderes no abran colaborado?

-Un poquito, mami-miro hacia arriba recordando-campos de tiempo que solo les afectan a ellos, ralentizarlos y más rapidez para nosotras.

-Confundirlos, indicadores para ir a la cafetería que los llevan a otra planta u otra vez fuera.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotras dos? ¿Y cuando lleguen los otros dos?

-No mucho aguantarnos-dijo Kayley

-Cierto-chocaron las manos en un saludo secreto.

Por el pasillo, derrotados aparecieron Wilson y el capitán.

-Desde luego habéis ganado-dijo Wilson y le choco las manos a las dos-pero, la próxima vez que os rete será en mucho tiempo.

El capitán se situó delante de Kayley con los brazos cruzados y ella también los cruzo.

-No dijiste que valieran los poderes-ella encogió los hombros.

-Reconoce que ha sido divertido.

-Podrías haberte hecho daño o a nosotros.

-Primero si hago campos pequeños no me hago daño, segundo-Wanda se puso a su lado- gracias a que se sabe todo esto hago que vayáis a distintas zonas de aquí sin haceros daño.

-No lo hagas-la miro a ella inquisitivamente.

-Tú no me mandas.

-Solo no quiero que te hagas daño.

-Tranquilo no lo voy a hacer.

-Eso espero- y el capitán se fue con Wilson.

-Me voy a desayunar-le dijo Wanda-¿te vienes ahora voy?

Vino hacia mí y la abrace.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cabezón?- me reí y le di un beso en la cabeza.

-Solo se preocupa por ti, Kayley-se separó de mi abrazo.

-Pero tú sabes que yo no me haría daño.

-Vale, solo está un poco sobreprotector-me miro algo enfadada- vale, mucho-dije sonriéndole-solo es que yo sé que tú puedes valerte por ti misma y eres muy lista-sonrió-para quitarte el enfado te dejo estar un rato en el laboratorio.

-Bruce, eso no-dijo Stark a modo de súplica.

-Va a estar en el mío.

-Que no explote, ni estalle nada-rogo.

-No lo voy a hacer porque si no me quedo sin poder entrar.

-Pero antes desayuna-le dije. Ella miro hacia allí y volvió a mirarme.

-No tengo hambre.

-Porque él este allí, no significa que no puedas ir-hizo un mohín-tarde o temprano tendréis que hablar.

-Tienes razón, gracias papa.

Se fue a desayunar, aunque vi de reojo que se sentaba entre Natasha y Wanda, intentando evitar al capitán, mientras yo me iba con Stark. En la cafetería ya habían entrado todos, menos Clint. Llamamos al ascensor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-dijo Stark. El ascensor llego, con Clint dentro.

-Hola, chicos ¿Soy el último en llegar?

-Sí, porque todos ya están desayunado, hasta Foster y Thor.

-Nat, me va a cortar el cuello.

-No creo-le dije mientras iba corriendo.

-Pero se va a quedar cerca-dijo Stark.

Nos metimos en el ascensor. Estaba muy silencioso, porque sabía que en realidad si le estaba pasando algo. Le mire.

-Vale, vale sí que me pasa algo-dijo apoyando la espalda en la pared del ascensor y desviando mi mirada.

-¿Qué es?

-Luego te lo digo-las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en los laboratorios.

-De acuerdo-entre en su laboratorio-vamos a ver esas mejoras-nos pusimos el con sus programas informáticos y yo con mis cuentas para detectar los fallos en los sistemas que habíamos creado, al coronel le tuvimos que subir la potencia de su traje debido a que sino su traje de las nuevas armas no iba bien, para disgusto de Stark, las nuevas funciones de las flechas de Clint tuve que descartar dos que el entendió a pesar de su risa, creo que ya había creado esas dos, una lanzaba burbujitas y la otra cintas de color rosa.

-Descansamos un rato-dijo Stark.

-Me parece bien porque ya se me está saturando la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que sí, pero descansemos un rato-dije mientras me frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Voy a por un té para ti.

-Gracias-habían pasado unos segundos cuando escuche una voz en el laboratorio.

-¿Papa?

-Aquí, Kayley-dije mientras abría los ojos. Ella estaba enfrente de mí, algo preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, tranquila si voy a estallar te lo digo-no parecía muy segura de ello-bueno querías hacer una cosa en el laboratorio ¿no?-ella asintió-vía libre mientras no explote ni te cargues nada.

-Vale-me dirigió una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Porque no has venido antes?-le dije.

-Mama me cogió y me obligo a entrenar estas dos horas-dijo un poco desesperada-ahora que iban a descansar he venido para aquí- sonreí.

-Ten cuidado y si viene no puedo decirle que te deje porque está en derecho de entrenarte por la mañana-chasqueo la lengua en forma de disgusto.

Al rato vino Stark-Hola, toma-dijo dándome el té.

-Gracias.

-Tu pequeña he desaparecido.

-No-le indique con la cabeza-mira.

-De tal palo, tal astilla, aunque Natasha se está volviendo loca buscándola.

-Pues está aquí-me reí-ya bajara.

-Y Natasha la matara, buscara las 7 bolas del dragón, la revivirá, la volverá a matar, volverá a buscarlas y la traerá a entrenar o de misión.

-No exageres-sentí un dolor difuso y cerré los ojos.

-Tío, no estás bien.

-Solo un poco cansado- sentí como se acercaba alguien, poniéndose delante de mí.

-Papa, mírame- le hice caso aunque no me apeteciera. Ella estaba seria y miro a Stark-está mal, voy a por Natasha, prepárate por si se pone peor.

Él asintió y se fue. Ella me saco de los laboratorios al pasillo. Me obligo a mirarla.

-Voy a por mama, estate tranquilo- Asentí, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

En la cabeza de Kayley.

Rápido, tengo que ir rápido. Por este pasillo me puede ver a sí que no corro. Vía libre. Estoy corriendo ¿Ascensor o escaleras? Escaleras. Voy a utilizar mi poder para ir más rápido una planta menos, la siguiente. ¡No! vi a Furia de refilón. Otra planta menos. Correr rápido por este pasillo. La sala de entrenamiento. La abrí rápidamente.

-¡Kayley! ¿Dónde estabas? –Dijo mi madre-Te llevo buscando desde hace media hora y ahora te dignas a aparecer… Kayley-me cogió el brazo- ¿Qué pasa?-lo dijo preocupada. La mire.

-Papa… está a punto de explotar… no se tomó la dosis esta mañana y lleva siendo mucho tiempo…

-No digas más-fue alejándose y dijo-¡Código verde!

Sentí que un brazo me cogía. Mire, era Steve-Déjame.

-No.

-Se cómo controlarlo, un poco-me desenvolví de su brazo y eche a correr.

-¡Kayley!-escuche su voz en la distancia, pero ya estaba subiendo.

En la cabeza de Natasha.

¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? ¿Habría sido yo? ¿Le despiste? No sabía como pero se podía transformar en Hulk en cualquier momento. Llegue arriba. Vi a Stark de lejos con el traje de Hulkbuster y yo me dirigí al otro pasillo donde estaba él. Estaba en un sofá sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Bruce-dije suavemente poniéndome a la altura de sus ojos. Me miro. Tenía un halo verde alrededor de los ojos-Vamos, fuera-y lo cogí por encima de los hombros. Estaba empezando a temblar. Sentí que alguien me ayudaba.

-Kayley, ¿Qué haces aquí?-estaba cogiendo a Bruce desde el otro lado con cuidado.

-Controlar su mente para retardar su salida y ayudarte a sacarlo.

-¿Cuánto le queda?

-Poco, rápido al ascensor.

Entramos y pulse rápidamente el número de la planta baja, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Bruce. Vi que el hombro de Kayley se ilumino tardando el ascensor menos de la mitad del tiempo, salimos fuera del edificio. Y empezamos a caminar deprisa por mitad del camino.

-Suéltalo, no puedo contenerlo más.

Lo soltamos y fuimos corriendo en la dirección contraria. Hulk empezó a destrozar el bosque de alrededor en cuanto se transformó. Ella miraba en su dirección.

-Que dice su mente-dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No se ha tomado dosis hoy porque puede llegar a ser adictivo y peligroso por ello-dijo mirándome-aun esta en fases de pruebas, pero creo que debería tomarse dos al día como saco en los estudios que hizo, luego-dijo mirando otra vez hacia él-va estar un tiempo así, que cada uno o dos días se va a transformar, ha pasado siendo Hulk mucho tiempo.

Sentí como la tristeza se apoderaba de mí, sabía que en cuanto se enterara se iba a auto culpar, que se iba a intentar alejar de mí y de todos.

-Tranquila, le diremos que solo le va a pasar dos semanas, que si se toma el analgésico no va a suceder- la mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vi sus ojos, los mismos de Bruce, la misma suplica de no llores, su voz salía de esos ojos. Me eche sobre sus brazos y empecé a llorar. Se asustó y luego me envolvió en sus brazos. Nadie excepto Clint, Steve, bueno pero aquello fue por un disparo en un mal lugar y Bruce hoy, me habían visto llorar. Nadie- Mami, tranquila, estoy aquí-me incorpore algo mejor.

-Gracias-pequeña y le revolví el pelo-tendrás que cortártelo.

-¿Qué?-dijo asustada.

-O trenza.

-Trenza o cola, sí-le di un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias-ella sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estáis bien?-era Steve. Traía el traje y el escudo. Las dos le miramos de forma inquisidora-por favor, no le haría daño-dijo en defensa.

-No me lo parece-dijo Kayley.

-Solo he venido preocupado…

-Si era por mí, gracias no hacía falta que vinieras-dijo enfadada. Miro el escudo, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos en el escudo.

-Perdón, por lo de antes y lo de ahora-la miro a los ojos- ¿me perdonas?-dijo en modo de súplica. Ella se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados ando hacia adelante para ver donde había ido Hulk. La empecé a seguir y oí por detrás que el capitán nos seguía.

-Natasha, ¿me puedes ayudar?

-Tu solito te lo has buscado cap.

-Pues dame alguna idea para que me perdone-me gire para mirarlo.

-Ve a su lado e intenta ver que puedes hacer.

-Gracias-dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

Agradecí aquel paseo a solas, sentí tranquilidad y paz, creo que entiendo porque se van tan pronto a correr, no hace tanto calor como ahora, aunque la brisa era agradable. Al rato llegamos a un enorme prado. Se habían parado.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?

-Tengo a un pesado que no sabe cómo pedir bien perdón a una chica a la que ha ofendido-el capitán miro hacia otro lado, mientras ella se reía, en poco le iba a perdonar, solo se estaba haciendo la dura con él, la mire y susurre.

-Niña lista.

-Y Hulk está por allí-señalo una zona del claro, algo lejos, con claras evidencias de ello-creo que ya está tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado como Hulk?

-Unos treinta minutos-dijo Kayley.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Controlo el tiempo, vámonos-empezó a andar.

-Por fin me diriges la palabra-se rio.

Íbamos por la explanada tranquilamente, ella delante y nosotros por detrás.

-¡Ah!

-¡Kayley!-y nos acercamos corriendo. El terreno cambiaba bruscamente sin que te dieras cuenta y se había caído por un terraplén.

-¿Estas bien?-le dije.

-Sí-se había hecho un rasguño en la cara-¡Au!-miro hacia su pie-creo que me lo he torcido al apoyar mal.

-Déjame verlo-dijo el capitán cogiendo su pie con una mano mientras que con la otra puso el escudo a su espalda. Lo movió ligeramente, lo que causo una cara de dolor en ella-Nos miró, el riachuelo de ahí abajo es de agua del deshielo, será mejor que metas el pie dentro.

La cogimos entre los dos, volviendo a preocuparse en que me diera con la joya. Una vez estaba de pie andaba a la pata coja. Llegamos allí y la ayudamos a sentarse. Se quitó la bota y metió el pie poco a poco.

-¿Mejor?-dijo el capitán mientras le frotaba la espalda.

-Sí-dijo entre el dolor. Me miro-Mami, no te preocupes, ve ya está tranquilo.

-Vale-le di un beso en la cabeza. Mire al capitán-cuida bien de ella.

El asintió y me fui a ver a Bruce, bueno Hulk. Corrí hasta el lugar donde empezaba a ver muestras de destrucción, a partir de aquí fui andando tranquila hasta que lo vi arrancando un árbol.

-Eh, grandullón-Me miro a los ojos-el sol está muy bajo- me quite el guante y lo puse entre los dos, pero él me estaba mirando a mí, entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

-Natasha…

Me acerque a él con una sonrisa y con la mano aun entre los dos, muy lentamente-¿Qué pasa, grandullón?

-Yo… te quiero-dijo de una forma muy rudimentaria-pequeño Bruce también, pero… mucho más… pero no sé cómo.

-Oh-el acerco su mano y la toque suavemente. Apoye un poco mi cabeza con cuidado-yo también os quiero.

-Hulk feliz-bajo la mano indicándome que me sentara. Me senté cabiendo entera en la palma de su mano y con cuidado él me acerco a su pecho, sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Yo también, Hulk-entonces empezó a bajar, hasta quedarme colocada en el regazo de Bruce, saque su mano de debajo de mí y la puse encima de mis piernas. Le acaricie la cara suavemente.

-Natasha-me miro aun un poco atontado-¿Cómo has acabado aquí?

-Hulk ha hablado y suavemente me ha cogido en brazos.

-¿En serio?-dijo estupefacto-pero, Nat, te podría hacer daño-estaba muy preocupado-Nat, evita hacer eso…-puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Sí y ha dicho que me quiere, pero tu mucho más-nos miramos y empezamos a besarnos, me acerco a él, sentí sus manos bajando y subiendo por mi espalda y mi pelo. Bajo sus labios por el cuello, besando un punto débil en mi cuello-Bruce-volvió a subir encontrando nuestras bocas. Entonces hizo algo inesperado-¡Bruce!-me había bajado la parte delantera del uniforme dejando mi pecho al descubierto-aquí no-dije subiéndomelo. Se rio de verme así.

-Vale-se puso de pie con algo de dificultad-vámonos.

-Espera, Bruce, por aquí.

-Sí es…

-Kayley venia por detrás conmigo y se torció el tobillo.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo seriamente.

-Vamos por aquí-le tome la mano.

En la cabeza de Kayley.

Estaba mirando en la dirección de las últimas señales mentales de Hulk. Habían sido muy bonitas y sabía que los dos estaban bien.

-¿Nos vamos?-lo mire con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Están bien-me estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad. Me cogió y me ayudo a levantarme. Nos quedamos a unos centímetros.

-Lo siento, Kayley, por no confiar en que controlas tu poder, que eres fuerte, independiente y que me he puesto sobreprotector contigo-bajo la cabeza. Apoye su frente con mi frente.

-Sabes que te iba a perdonar, solo te pido una cosa-me miro.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te digo alguna vez da igual si estamos en batalla, como aquí de dejarme sola, hazlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Generalmente la joya se controla como la seda, va bien no hay problemas. Pero hay veces que no se puede controlar y ocurren mini-explosiones temporales, no hacen daño, solo asustan.

-Vale-me dio un beso en los labios. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el mi espalda. Puse mi pie malo sobre su pie. Nos separamos y me miro-¿Vamos?-me separe de él y empecé a correr a la pata coja.

-¿No me pillas?-él se rio y me alcanzo enseguida.

-No hagas esfuerzos-paso su brazo por la espalda baja y me atrajo hacia él. Pase mi brazo por sus hombros para ir mejor.

-Kayley.

-Ya estoy mejor-dije mientras se acercaban. Mi padre se agacho, a pesar de su mal aspecto y me miro el tobillo moviéndomelo.

-No tienes nada roto-dijo mirándome. Se puso de pie con un poco de ayuda de mi madre-Ve apoyándolo, en un rato ya lo tendrás bien-asentí y nos fuimos los cuatro juntos otra vez allí.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Cómo estas, tío?-dijo Stark.

-Algo, mejor-le dije mientras llegábamos a las instalaciones de SHIELD. En ese momento me cogían por los hombros Natasha y el capitán. Kayley iba cerca, andando con cuidado. Subí hasta mi habitación con ayuda de Natasha. En realidad era la primera vez que entraba. Era parecida a la suya salvo que más grande y con un ventanal enorme que debajo tenía un gran piano de cola negro cromado. Me di cuenta que los muebles eran de mayor calidad que los de la habitación de Natasha. Eran de caoba negra, trabajados a mano. Había altavoces escondidos de la vista. Estaba mirando todo esto desde la cama, mientras Natasha sacaba unos pantalones y una camiseta, en vez de una camisa, que es lo que más me gustaba llevar.

-¿Te ayudo, Bruce?

-No, gracias.

-Entonces me siento en la silla de allí para que no te pongas nervioso. Te quiero-me dio un beso en la cabeza. Agarre su brazo y la atraje hacia mí para darle un beso en los labios suavemente. Se alejó sabiendo que queríamos más, pero no era el momento. Me puse los pantalones nuevos y la camiseta negra. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas me di cuenta al acercarme que estaba molesta con la espalda. Le empecé a dar un masaje en esa zona. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia delante.

-¿Estas bien, Nat?

-Mejor-le di en una zona dolorosa para ella-mucho mejor. Gracias, Bruce- Estuve así un rato hasta que deshice el nudo muscular de su espalda.

-Mueve un poco el brazo-cogí su brazo izquierdo suavemente y lo moví hacia delante y hacia atrás-¿Mejor?-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nat?-ella estaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Me vas a escuchar sin interrumpirme?-asentí-Debido a que has pasado mucho tiempo como él otro tío vas a estar una temporada con un poco de inestabilidad-cerré los ojos. Me acaricio la cara-no te culpes Bruce.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me culpe?-dije abriendo los ojos casi enfadado intentando controlarme, difícilmente. Me tomo la cara entre sus manos antes de dejarme continuar.

-Piensa en aquello que hace que no te vuelvas verde-me miro a los ojos de forma que me derritiera. Hice mis ejercicios de respiraciones, cerrando los ojos mientras ella me tomaba la cara entre sus manos. Me relaje y abrí los ojos hacia ella. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado-¿Mejor?

-Lo siento. Todo esto no ha sido culpa tuya ni mía, ha sido de los que me han tenido preso, tienes razón-la mire-y tranquila jamás voy a olvidar la razón de estar normal sin ser el otro tío-le tome la mano y la bese suavemente. Se ruborizo-vamos, Tasha, tranquila si estas tu no va a pasar.

-¿Estas libre esta noche?-mientras unía nuestras manos y me miraba de una forma que me derretía.

-Para ti siempre, solo estoy un poco cansado y me gustaría descansar.

-Claro-mientras jugueteaba con nuestras manos-después de cenar en mi cuarto.

-Allí estaré, aunque quizás duerma hoy una siesta antes.

-Pues vamos a comer, antes de que Tony te coja y te lleve al laboratorio-levantándose y tirando de mí.

Bajamos por el ascensor y todo el equipo estaba reunido entorno a la mesa, excepto Clint que estaría con Laura seguramente. Me senté al lado de Kayley y Natasha. En medio habían colocado las fuentes de la comida y cada uno se servía un poco de lo que quería. Kayley miraba con escepticismo la comida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kayley?- sentí que Natasha también la estaba mirando, mientras ella comia un poco de estofado.

-No sé si me gusta algo-dijo mirando las fuentes.

-Sírvete y lo averiguaras-se sirvió al final arroz tres delicias y pollo a la plancha. Fue una comida agradable, sin sobresaltos. Al final de la comida antes de irnos Kayley le dijo al capitán.

-¿Cómo es que sigues con hambre?-el encogió los hombros mientras se ponía otra ración de pescado en salsa.

-Tranquila-dijo Natasha- si hiciéramos una competición de quien come más estaría reñido entre él y Thor.

-No me negaría a realizar tal hecho-dijo Thor. Ella miro en dirección de Thor. Se había comido como un cerdo y más él solo.

-Si estaría reñido-dijo ligeramente asustada, mientras el resto nos reíamos de su cara. Natasha y yo nos estábamos levantando para llevar las bandejas de comida a la cocina cuando Kayley se levantó también.

-¿Te ayudo?-dijo el capitán.

-No, ya estoy bien- le dijo a él, intentando no mirarle a los ojos. Cuando estuvo cerca mía la mire.

-Mentirosa.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no apoyas toda la planta del pie, aun te duele-me miro enfadada, recordándome un poco a Natasha.

-Estoy bien-hizo un gesto hacia el capitán y dijo en voz baja-o no me dejara moverme más de un milímetro sin llevarme en brazos.

-¿Y no te gusta?-se sonrojo y miro hacia delante.

-Sí, pero es agobiante delante de delante de tanta gente-me miro tranquilamente.

-Creo, que te entiendo pequeña, a pesar de que te parezcas a tu madre tienes mí mismo carácter en muchas cosas-dije mientras ponía la bandeja en su sitio seguido de ella.

-La verdad, es que en pocas cosas de carácter se os puede distinguir-dijo Natasha con una sonrisa-un día le tienes que enseñar a tocar el piano-sus ojos llenos de emoción me miraron, estaban brillando.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero hoy no quiero dormir una siesta.

-Vale, de todas formas pensaba estar esta tarde con Wanda y Visión y luego con Rogers.

-Pórtate bien, Kayley-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No enfades a Visión y no seas tan mala con el capitán-dijo Natasha guiñándole un ojo. Las dos se abrazaron durante un momento.

-Lo hare-y se fue corriendo tras Wanda que estaba en la puerta esperándola junto a Visión.

-Pobre Visión, lo que le espera-dijo Natasha. Me miro-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Sí, pero Stark puede aparecer en cualquier momento para llevarme al laboratorio.

-No me importa.

-Vale, vamos.

-Un momento-se acercó al capitán para decirle algo y mientras estaba hablándole, vino Stark.

-¿Puedes seguir esta tarde con el tema de antes?

-No hay problema, pero antes voy a dormir un poco, por cierto ¿Cuál era el problema de antes que al final no me has dicho?

-Potts-dijo en voz baja-quiere que tengamos un hijo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-No quiero traer a un ser inocente a un lugar como este, un mundo destrozado, vulnerable, lleno de guerras, donde el peligro le acechara desde la escuela y siento que no voy a poder protegerle siempre…No sé cómo-me reí nerviosamente.

-Tony, va a ser un chico o chica muy afortunado, con unos padres geniales que siempre le apoyaran y si en algún momento nos necesitas estaremos allí.

-Gracias, tío. No sé cómo me soportas siempre y me aguantas-encogí los hombros.

-Creo que somos los únicos que nos entendemos en nuestro propio idioma.

-Cierto, en fin te dejo hasta después-miro hacia arriba-ahora tendré que soportar una reprimenda de Potts, seguramente quejándose de la empresa.

-Suerte.

-No sabes cuánto la necesito-dijo casi serio y se fue por la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos, Bruce?

-Sí-nos cogimos por el brazo. Su sonrisa es preciosa. Cuando vio que la miraba con esa intensidad se sonrojo. Mire hacia delante mientras andábamos, haciendo como si no lo hubiera visto.

-¿Qué le has dicho al capitán que era tan importante?

-Un par de trucos para chicas, solo eso y una prevención.

-¿Qué prevención?-dije mirándola.

-Es mi hija, bueno nuestra hija y me estoy preocupando por ella simplemente.

-Vale, pero no te desesperes-me guiño el ojo.

-No lo hare-pasamos por delante de la sala de entrenamiento, que se había dividido en dos niveles uno arriba en el que estaban trabajando Wilson y el coronel para mejorar su vuelo y alcance. En el de abajo estaban Wanda, Visión y Kayley entrenando sus poderes. Fuimos tranquilamente hasta mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que allí estaba uno de mis pijamas favoritos, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Unos pantalones de algodón con cuadros marrones y una camiseta, que para ser yo me quedaba grande de color azul.

-Genial…-dijo Natasha mirando en una parte del armario.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le mire extrañado.

-Que traje ropa, pero-dijo rebuscando-no sé qué ponerme.

-Ponte lo que sea si vamos a dormir poco-le dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-No es tan fácil-dijo mirando ofuscada dentro del armario

-Como quieras, me voy al cuarto de baño a cambiarme-cuando entre al cuarto de baño me di cuenta que era más sencillo que el de Natasha. El mío era de azulejos azul marino, con una ducha de tamaño medio y el resto de elementos de porcelana blanca. Me gustaba por su sencillez. En cambio el de Nat… No es que no me gustase pero, las paredes y el suelo estaba recubierto una especie de… ¿Mármol? De acuerdo se poco de geología, pero era rosa mezclado con blanco… Ah sí era caliza como siempre me recuerda Tony, luego todo era enorme, además del lavabo con un gran espejo tenia al lado un tocador como los antiguos con bombillas alrededor y una silla a juego blanco mate. En una esquina tenía una ducha y en medio una enorme bañera blanca con el grifo en medio, por no decir que tenía todos los grifos dorados y miles de productos de cosmética. Me termine de cambiar y salí.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo ella desde un lateral del armario. Desde ese ángulo no la veía.

-No te veo, Tasha-ella salió de esa zona con la cabeza por delante. Llevaba una camiseta azul marino de SHIELD que me hubiese quedado bien a mí y unos pantalones cortos rojos que eran muy cortos.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Al girar se levantó un poco la camiseta y me di cuenta que con esos pantalones se le marcaba el culo más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a mirarle, ya sé que con el uniforme se le marcaba pero de una forma distinta-¿Bien, Bruce?-dijo esto mirándome.

-En…bien-se rio acercándose a mí. Sabía que me había sonrojado.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo tirando de mi hacia la cama-llévame-como aquella vez en casa de Clint-que me lleves, Bruce-la cogí entre mis brazos y la levante verticalmente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fascinante?-dije poniendo una mirada seductora.

-Tu sí que eres fascinante-nos tumbe con cuidado, he intente encontrar una posición cómoda. Una vez la encontré medio dormido Nat me abrazo por detrás, sonreí entre sueños antes de dormirme.

En la cabeza del capitán.

No parecía que el mundo estuviese muy a mi favor, pero por suerte esa tarde no teníamos entrenamiento general. Después de todo lo que me había soltado Natasha en la comida, creo que quedo claro que si le gustaba que saliera con su hija pero que le dejara espacio a la chica y que si le hacia cualquier cosa que no le gustase me atendería a las consecuencias. Espere hasta las cinco y media para ir con Kayley. Me fui a la planta de debajo de entrenamiento. Abrí la puerta.

-Hola, Kayley ¿Puedes venir?-ella asintió.

-Adiós-dijo dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia atrás unos segundos. Se volvió hacia a mí pero antes de llegar volvió a volver su cara hacia la de Wanda sacándole la lengua, a la que respondió Wanda con una sonrisa burlona. Una vez cerramos la puerta de ese lugar me tomo de la mano-¿Adónde vamos?

-Cámbiate y lo averiguarás.

-¿En serio? Solo tengo ropa que mi madre me ha dejado, no sé qué abra.

-Unos pantalones y una camiseta que te queden bien para tu gusto y ya está. A las seis menos cuarto estoy enfrente de tu habitación-dije en la puerta de su cuarto. Antes de dejarla marchar le bese la mano, mientras la miraba y moví las cejas. La sonroje.

En la cabeza de Kayley.

¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan…arg! Indescriptible. El amor fluía de sus ojos a mí, de sus labios a mí. ¿Por qué me enfadaba con él? Así, por que no se fiaba de mis poderes, a pesar de lo que me quería no soportaba mi don, pero bueno cada uno debía acarrear con los defectos del otro. Separo sus labios de mi demasiado pronto para lo que me hubiese gustado. Puso sus manos a la espalda y me miro con sus ojos del color del cielo.

-Ha esa hora vengo no se retrase, señorita-me gire y entre en mi habitación diciéndole.

-No lo hare- cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí al armario de delante. Busque algo que pudiera gustarme. Al fin encontré un conjunto que me gustase, una camiseta roja de manga corta, unos pantalones verde oscuro con la cara interna de cuero marrón y una chaqueta de cuero a juego. Fui al servicio para terminar de arreglarme he intentar hacer algo con aquel horror de pelo, que como siempre no haría nada porque era indomable.

En la cabeza del capitán.

Bueno, parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas. Me puse un conjunto que me encantaba unos pantalones crema, con una camisa de cuadros azules oscuros y claros y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Ahora que lo pienso es la misma que llevaba cuando Loki y Thor se fueron de la tierra. En fin había tardado muy poco y esperaba que ella no hubiese trastocado el tiempo. Hice una cuenta de tiempo y me di cuenta que no había hecho nada, solo que había ido con prisa. Me fui a su puerta antes de la hora, pero ella salió a los pocos segundos de que yo llegara teniendo un pequeño tras pies con la puerta. La agarre antes de que se callera.

-¿Estas bien?-dije, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿No habré llegado tarde?-me miro asustada. Sonreí.

-De antes, son las seis menos veinte.

-Bien-dijo sonriéndome. Le cogí de una mano y le hice dar una vuelta sobre si misma. La rodee entre mis brazos quedando su espalda sobre mi pecho, una de mis manos en su mano, otra rodeándola-¡Rogers!-dijo medio gritando preocupada.

-Aquí no hay nadie ahora mismo-le dije en el oído y empecé a darle besos por todo su cuello bajando desde la mandíbula hasta clavícula. Luego le di la vuelta y la bese en los labios-Vamos-dije tirando de ella hacia el ascensor. Apretó nuestras manos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A dar una vuelta-entramos en el ascensor y pulse la planta del sótano uno- llevo esto-le enseñe el móvil-si pasa algo esto para ponernos en contacto y-dije mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor -esto para ti ahora-le di un casco morado con líneas blancas. Ella lo cogió al vuelo y empecé a andar delante de ella. Sabía que me seguía- Y esta es mi zona-en ella había un montón de motos distintas. Ella estaba fascinada. La cogí de la mano tirando suavemente-esta creo que es ideal- era una de campo, negra teniendo todas las piezas cromadas en plateado. La mire.

-Vale, pero si el casco es obligatorio y quieres pasar desapercibido, tienes que ponerte uno.

-Cierto, pero hay una cosa que no puedo hacer con casco.

-Cierto-nos besamos antes de que yo me pusiera un casco azul a juego con mi camiseta y con estrellas blancas.

-¿No puedes dejar de llevar estrellas?

-Me gustan. Bueno-dije encogiendo los brazos- tu cambias el tiempo yo me pongo cosas ridículas- Nos reímos. Me senté en la moto y ella detrás de mí. Arranque la moto y la lleve al final del sótano hacia la salida rumbo hacia donde quería-Agárrate-ella me abrazo con fuerza mientras salíamos y aumentaba la velocidad. En seguida iba por la autovía.

En la cabeza de Kayley.

Sentía que aumentaba la velocidad. Cerré los ojos. Su respiración tranquila era lo que me tranquilizaba. Volví a abrir los ojos. Estábamos en una carretera llena de coches. El tomo un desvió que nos llevó hacia la playa, pero antes había un aparcamiento donde dejamos la moto. Me tomo la mano. Sentí que éramos una pareja más entre las miles que había.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Allí-señalo una zona urbanizada, donde había construcciones que no había visto nunca, pero quería ir al mar. Lo miraba.

-Kayley, ¿estás bien?

-Nunca he visto el mar, hasta hoy-yo miraba la playa.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la playa?-asentí mirándole. Me cogió por la parte baja de la espalda lo que me dejo a pocos centímetros de él. Bajamos por una de las entradas a la playa que en ese momento no tenía gran actividad, a pesar de que hubiese gente. Era agradable, pero con él más. Las olas rompían cerca haciendo que mojaran un poco a la gente que paseaba-Bueno, ahora estamos más cerca del lugar al que quería llevarte-Al otro lado de la playa había una entrada al lugar que había dicho el capitán. Ponía encima de la entrada circular en colores blancos contrastando con el rojo del arco "Coney Island".

-¿Vamos?

-Sí.

-Creo que esa camiseta roja es la que llevaba Natasha cuando la conocí.

-¿En serio?-dije mirando mi camiseta.

-Y la misma chaqueta, pero los pantalones no. Vamos-dijo tirando de mí hacia ese sitio. Sonaba una música que ensordecía las olas del mar, pero no era desagradable. **(*Nota de autor* la canción que pongo no me pertenece es coney island de la grandiosa obra de Andrew Lloyd Webber "Love never dies")**

Coney Island  
Glistening and Glimmering  
Rising bright  
Drenched with light

Me tomo la mano.

See it smile  
Beckoning and Shimmering  
All agleam  
Like a dream  
Every fantasy set free  
Sun up rising by the sea

Íbamos los dos juntos entre la gente que iba de una caseta a otra.

Wonders and astonishment's  
For you delectation  
Phantoms and automatons  
For your fascination  
Marvels undreamt  
Since the dawn of creation

-Vamos, allí-dijo acercando su cabeza a mi oído para que lo escuchara. Asentí. Hicimos una pequeña cola antes de montarnos en el vagón de una atracción que se llamaba ciclón.

Coney Isle  
Miracle on miracle  
Sleek and sound  
Burning 'round  
Mile by mile  
Loud and lewd and lyrical  
Thrill on thrill  
Never still

Welcome one and Welcome all  
Welcome to the monster's ball  
Welcome to the (X7)  
Ahhhh!

Coney Isle  
Miracle on miracle  
Sleek and sound  
Burning 'round  
Mile by mile  
Loud and lewd and lyrical  
Thrill on thrill  
Never still

Welcome one and Welcome all  
Welcome to the monster's ball  
Welcome one and Welcome all  
Welcome to the (X7)

No estuvo mal, aunque no entendía por qué la gente gritaba tanto en la caída-cuando era adolescente no era tan fuerte, pero vomite-dijo una vez nos habíamos alejado.

-¿Enserio?-le mire incrédula mientras asentía.

Aquella maravillosa música se acabó, pero empezó otra que no estuvo mal.

-¿A cuál quieres ir ahora?

-No sé ¿Cuál dices, experto?-dije mientras le daba un cariñoso golpe con el codo en su torso. Se rio y me acerco lo más posible a él. Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ese es de mi época-era un enorme carrusel de dos plantas, con principalmente caballos, todo dorado y con colores vivos.

-Si quieres vale.

-A que esperamos-me tomo de la mano para subir. Nos subimos en dos caballos majestuosos uno al lado del otro. El mar se oía desde allí mezclado con la música agradable, su cara dulce y su mirada como el cielo. Me pillo mirándolo. Nos reímos-Creo que te lleve a un buen sitio y es agradable.

-Sí y me encanta la música-cerré los ojos para escucharla, luego lo mire profundamente-¿Y a ti?-encogió los hombros.

-Se nota que eres hija de Bruce y Natasha, les encanta la música y yo soy un anticuado.

-Un día me tienes que poner qué tipo de música te gusta.

-Me encantara-nuestras manos se unieron-y si quieres te enseñare a bailar.

-Me encantaría-la mirada de nuestros ojos era intensa-en especial si eres tú.

-Y me encantarían cientos de cosas más que compartir contigo, pero se está haciendo tarde.

En la cabeza del capitán.

Su mirada cariñosa y sonrojada, me hacía sentir feliz y estaba tranquilo.

-Me habías prometido una cosa-reí.

-Muy cierto-bajamos del carrusel agarrados de la mano. Me acerque a un puesto de comida y conseguí una bolsa de palomitas-prueba-algo indecisa probo una.

-No está mal-miro la bolsa-dame me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo hambre-me reí.

-Algo de lo que no te quejas-dije dándole en la bolsa-aunque…-me miro extrañada comiendo una palomita. Acerque nuestros labios para darnos un beso y le dije en voz baja-me gustaría darte un beso en público antes de volver-ella sonrió antes de besarme. Sentí su lengua sobre mis labios los abrí y seguí unos segundos así-vamos-me agarro del brazo y apoyo su cabeza.

-Vale-dijo sonriéndome. Llegamos a la moto cuando ya nos habíamos terminado las palomitas y nos pusimos los cascos.

-Sí te mareas aprieta me fuerte.

-No creo, me cuesta marearme.

-Pero te ha ocurrido.

-Sí-dijo ella enfurruñada-una vez que salte de un sitio veinte metros hacia abajo y me di en la nuca.

-¿Qué hiciste para acerté eso?-dije mientras subíamos a la moto.

-Neve, se había perdido y un guarda que pensaba que era ella me cogió he intento bloquearme porque creyó que pretendía escaparme. Al cogerme en una zona resbaladiza para hacerme la llave caí. Neve, en realidad no había desaparecido estaba en el servicio.

-Por suerte saliste viva.

-Y con un dolor de cabeza que aguanto una semana-dijo mientras se aferraba a mí. Me reí y arranque la moto en rumbo del cuartel dándome cuenta que era más tarde de lo que esperaba. Las siete y media.

Mientras en la cabeza de Natasha.

Un ruido me despertó.

-Umh…-dije mientras pegaba mi rostro a su espalda.

-Di le que voy en un rato, JARVIS.

-Por supuesto, doctor.

-Nat…

-Cinco minutos más-dije enterrando la cabeza entre su espalda y el colchón. Me empezó a hacer cosquillas en la barriga-¡Bruce!-dije entre risas-¡Para!-me tumbe encima de la cama mientras él seguía haciéndome cosquillas. Se tumbó a lo largo a mi largo mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas poniendo nuestras cabezas a la misma altura. Me tumbe de lado a su par para mirarnos a los ojos mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos.

-Aunque esto me encanta, tengo que ayudar a Tony ¿esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

Nos levantamos, el cogió su ropa de antes y se fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse y yo me puse el uniforme. Doble la ropa que me había puesto y la metí en el armario mientras lo esperaba. Salió del baño y me dirigí a él. Nos cogimos por el brazo para salir. Nos acompañamos hasta el ascensor, donde él se fue hacia el laboratorio y yo baje a la sala de entrenamiento. Clint se estaba conteniendo la risa mirándome.

-Clint…-dije enfadada. Se empezó a reír en voz alta.

-Nat está enamorada, Nat está enamorada-dijo dando vueltas alrededor de mí, con cierta distancia por su bien.

-Suerte que eres tú porque, sino te mataba-se rio y me miro.

-¿Entrenamos?

-Espero que hayas descansado tu Clint, porque esto no va a ser fácil esta vez-nos miramos a los ojos antes de que empezara un entrenamiento fuerte de los nuestros, que con casi seguridad, terminaría con algo doloroso o agotados.

En la cabeza de Bruce.

-Hola Tony.

-Hola Bruce-dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles en la mesa-¿estás bien?

-Mejor que antes.

-¿Qué te pasa?-lo mire.

-Debido a que he pasado mucho tiempo como el otro tío, me temo que voy a tener más salidas de él, frecuentes durante una temporada-él hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, tío ¿puedo hacer algo?

-Déjame el ordenador un momento-dije metiendo unos códigos.

-¿Qué buscas?-dijo mirando la pantalla.

-Natasha no sabe nada de que debo tomar el tranquilizante a menudo así que-vi la entrada en el ordenador realizada desde el mío y la hora-si Kayley lo vio y se lo debió decir a Natasha que debo tomar dos al día y me temo que la peque ha llegado ella sola a la conclusión de que él otro tío va estar en activo un tiempo.

-Lista es desde luego-dijo con su típica indiferencia-¿esto se pasara en poco?

-Espero que con el analgésico vuelva a la normalidad-lo volví a mirar-¿seguimos con lo de antes?

-Sí-fue hacia el otro ordenador donde teníamos la zona de comprobaciones y más pantallas delante-ah-lo mire por que se dio la vuelta-tu querida Kayley y el capitán se han ido con la moto de cita ¿te parece mal?

-¿Iba con casco?-dije con miedo temblando un poco.

-Sí y con teléfono-me cogió de los hombros-tranquilo tío, él jamás dejaría que si hiciese daño al igual que tú y Natasha no dejaríais que se hiciera daño, esta coladito por ella desde que la vio.

-Vale, tienes razón y aunque no me gusta que salgan ellos, me parece bien-dijo quitándome los brazos de los hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?-dijo mientras llegábamos.

-Me parece bien que salgan, pero no se la veo pequeña, acabo de enterarme que tengo dos hijas, que se comunican entre ellas y el otro tío y no quiero perderlas-dije nerviosamente.

\- Kayley jamás se va a alejar de tu lado-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-te adora más que nadie y sois casi iguales en muchas cosas. Tranquilo tío, el capitán no se va a mover de aquí, hazme caso, vamos a estar bien.

-Vale, vamos a seguir trabajando-dije no muy seguro.

En la cabeza del capitán.

Quería llevarla a un lugar cercano del prado en el que habíamos estado esta mañana para ver la puesta de sol. No me iba a dar tiempo. Sentí que me estaba apretando fuerte. No puede ser de lo rápido que iba la había mareado. Reduje la velocidad de la moto mientras cogía una de las desviaciones hacia la base de SHIELD que estaba muy cerca. Baje de la moto y le ayude a bajar. Se notaba que estaba mareada.

-Kayley-la miraba pero ella estaba mirando hacia abajo-Kayley-le subí la visera del casco y me di cuenta del problema real. Estaba sangrando por la nariz y lloraba con lágrimas silenciosas. Le quite con sumo cuidado el casco. Me quite también el mío y la senté en el suelo del bosque, cerca de la moto. Eche su cabeza hacia atrás. Apreté en el lugar exacto para que dejase de sangrar. Paro de hacerlo al poco tiempo, pero ya estábamos los dos cubiertos de su sangre. Seguía llorando-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Neve… le han vuelto a dar una paliza… ha sido muy fuerte… no ha podido controlar la entrada de comunicación… ha pasado parte del dolor y… absorbido la parte que le iba a dar a mi padre…-se giró y se puso a llorar sobre mi hombro. Lloraba fuertemente- ¡cómo puedo permitirme ser feliz sin ella…! ¡Qué hago que no la estoy buscando…!-me empezó a pegar en el pecho. Sujete sus manos por encima de nosotros, mientras ella seguía llorando sobre mi hombro.

-Kayley, vamos a ayudarte, pero es mejor tener un plan que ir a lo loco, ¿Qué harías tu sola? Solo nos preocuparías a nosotros en especial a Natasha, Bruce y a mí-se congelo ante lo último- si queremos encontrarla, y seguro que ella quiere que seas feliz.

-Tienes razón-dijo llorando. Se soltó las manos y me rodeo con sus brazos-Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… No quería hacerte daño… Soy… Soy…

-Eres guapa, encantadora, preocupada por tu hermana pequeña y no me has hecho daño. Vale, parece que se ha cortado la hemorragia-me levante y me ti los cascos en el maletero de la moto. La mire-mantén la cabeza hacia atrás-ella lo hizo-estas motos tienen el sistema automático y como estamos cerca y creo que te va a sentar peor ir en ella, se va automáticamente a SHIELD, voy a llamar a Hill para que se lo diga a Natasha-ella hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

-Al habla, Hill ¿Qué ocurre capitán?

-Estoy con Kayley y ha sangrado por la nariz díselo a Romanoff, está bien.

-Entendido, tu moto está llegando a las inmediaciones por el sistema, cualquier problema más y dilo capitán.

-Entendido, Hill-La mire, mientras terminaba la llamada. Ella estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás- Vamos, señorita- la cogí entre mis brazos y ella me envolvió el cuello entre sus brazos. Fuimos en silencio hasta el arroyo. La descolgué de mis brazos con cuidado. Se limpió un poco la cara.

-Lo siento, te manche la ropa-me mire y vi la camisa roja en la parte que había apoyado la cabeza porque me había quitado la chaqueta dejándola en la moto.

-No pasa nada-la mire con una sonrisa, pero ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo triste. Cogí su cara con la mano, aún estaba triste. Me abrazo aplastando su cara contra mi pecho la envolví para que se sintiera segura. La volví a coger en brazos para llevarla. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me quieres de verdad, capitán?-la mire un poco incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, Kayley-me miro a los ojos.

-¿Incluso siendo un monstruo que…?

-Eh, tú no eres un monstruo-sonrió un poco.

-¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermana?

-Por supuesto, ahora vámonos.

Mientras en la cabeza de Bruce Banner.

-Bueno, con esto hemos acabado, Bruce.

-Sí-me senté más tranquilo de que hubiéramos acabado a tiempo-mañana se prueba todo el equipo, por si acaso y me siento útil de al menos hacer esto.

-Tío, no eres tan inservible, eres el único médico que tenemos, que por cierto que mal nos hemos apañado este tiempo sin ti y además en caso de problemas te vuelves verde y ya está.

-No has perdido tu humor.

-Jamás-mire la pantalla del ordenador pensativamente ocurriéndoseme una cosa-¿Qué piensas?

-El texeracto emitía ondas gamma-lo mire-puede ser que esta piedra también.

-Cierto-empecé a realizar los algoritmos de rastreo. Me indicaba que cerca había varios que a mí no me interesaban, pero a Tony sí que le interesaron- este es de Visión, estos dos juntos deben de ser del capitán y tu hija.

-Se la llevo a Coney Island, le perdono, antes a la playa un poco un paseo, vale me parece bien.

-¿A dónde pensabas que la llevaba? Es el capitán, en fin… este eres tú y luego en el mundo-vimos el mapa-concretando con bases de HYDRA-hizo pulsando unos dígitos- hay más de una veintena de puntos posibles, pero por debajo de miles, algo es algo desde luego.

-Bueno se lo pasare a Furia para que lo sepa y a los dos ordenadores base que nos llevaremos.

-Hola, ¿estás aquí Bruce?

-Sí, Nat-vi de refilón que se acercaba.

-¿Qué estáis liando, chicos?

-Nada, Natasha-dijo Tony a la defensiva- arreglando tu traje y a tu novio se le ha ocurrido una magnífica idea para ahorrarnos más trabajo.

\- ¿Y es…?-con tono ligeramente desaprobativo.

-Un algoritmo de rastreo, para encontrarla antes-la mire- tranquila no más experimentos esta vez.

-O por ahora-dijo Tony, ganándose una mirada de Nat.

-Aparte el capitán se la llevo a Coney Island.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ese hombre debería pensar en lugares un poco más románticos.

-¿Como este?-dije cogiéndola para que se sentara. Se rio, mientras la ponía en mi regazo.

-Chicos, podéis relajaros-dijo Tony.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo Natasha mirándole, que ya tenía sus brazos rodeándome el cuello.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón-dijo una voz entrando. Era Potts.

-¿Qué pasa, Potts?

-No has aprobado esto-dijo pasándole una Tablet para que firmase unas cosas.

-A ver-lo cogió- buf, ¿me explicas todo esto?

-Solo firma, está bien.

-Vale, voy-empezó a firmar con su huella dactilar-ya está esto.

-Bien me…-Tony la había cogido del brazo y la acerco a él. La beso poniéndola colorada y la otra mano en el culo de ella, la acabo sentando encima suya.

-Tenéis razón-dijo cuándo se habían por fin separado-soy mucho peor-nos reímos todos.

-Perdón ¿se puede pasar?-pregunto alguien desde la puerta. Nat se levantó rápido, pero con cuidado y Potts se despidió saliendo por otra de las puertas.

-Adelante-dijo Tony. Era Hill, se acercó a Natasha y a mí rápidamente.

-El capitán me ha llamado, Kayley tuvo una conexión muy fuerte con su hermana y le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz. Ya vienen, pero ha sido muy fuerte esta vez- Nos miramos y nos levantamos para ir a la puerta de abajo.

En la cabeza del capitán.

Estábamos ya cerca del complejo de SHIELD, Kayley se agarraba a mi cuello muy fuerte, no sé si por temor a que la dejara sola o porque no quería ver a Natasha ni al doctor.

-Steve, me encuentro mal-dijo a mi oído. Sentí un escalofrió de miedo por si le ocurría algo grave, pero me tranquilice. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya estamos aquí, tranquila- vi dos personas saliendo de allí hacia nosotros.

-Kayley-dijeron los dos. Ella los miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Se bajó con cuidado, mareada y cayó encima de Natasha.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Han vuelto a pegar a Neve!- dijo entre lágrimas-¡sin querer ha abierto la conexión mental! ¡No, no podía dejar que el dolor te alcanzara!-miro a Bruce que estaba sorprendido- ¡Absorbí lo que te iba a llegar y… y lo siento! ¡Neve!-Bruce se acercó se miraron y con cuidado Bruce la abrazo.

-Kayley, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¡No quiero que te conviertas en Hulk!-él hizo una mueca-¡aun así te ha llegado algo!

-Un pequeño punto de dolor en la espalda, ya está-cogió su cabeza entre sus manos- mírame-ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos-no te cargues con todo el dolor-se puso a llorar más fuerte.

-¡Quiero a Neve de vuelta! ¡Quiero que estemos juntos! ¡Neve!-se hecho en su hombro.

-Vamos-le dijo Natasha acariciándole el hombro- ya está pronto estaremos todos juntos-empezó a enjuagar sus lágrimas.

-Soy un ser horrible, la peor hermana-Natasha y el doctor se miraron.

-No lo eres pequeña-ella estaba débil-Kayley, estas ardiendo-puso su mano en la frente.

-Si…Sigo absorbiendo… Estoy mal-se estaba mareando fuerte. Casi se cae para atrás pero la cogí a tiempo-Gra…Gracias-la tome entre mis brazos de nuevo.

-Gracias, capitán-dijo Natasha tranquilamente.

-Tiene el pulso bajo-dijo Banner. Acaricio la cara de Kayley-mi niña, tranquila.

-Papi, me encuentro mal-me miro él.

-Llevémosla dentro.

 ***Nota de autor***

 **Perdón** **por no actualizar, pero es que no tengo Internet en mi casa de verano. Intentare subir el siguiente hoy por la tarde, por que he conseguido para hoy, pero la siguiente actualización sera el 22-24. Perdón y gracias por las reviews, me encantaría que siguieseis comentando. Suya siempre y humilde servidora LBMDG.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kayley se recuperó rápidamente. Había sido debido a una acumulación de dolor provocada por la entrada mental y la pérdida de un litro de sangre. Baje con ella a cenar, teniendo cerca a Natasha y a Bruce. Se nos unió, antes de llegar, Wanda. Tenía una cara triste y se la llevo para cenar y estar cerca para animarla, mientras yo me quede con el coronel y Wilson, a lo que se nos unió el resto del equipo salvo Clint que estaba con su familia y Natasha y Bruce que se quedaron al lado de Kayley.

Terminamos la cena y me acerque a ellos. Habían intentado animarla, pero habían logrado poco. Nos fuimos a dejar las bandejas de la cena Natasha y yo y ellos se quedaron en la mesa.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor, capitán?-asentí-cuida de ella esta noche y me da igual lo que hagas por tal de animarla.

-¿Por qué me pides esto?-dije mientras dejábamos las bandejas en su sitio.

-Porque Bruce tiene el ánimo por los suelos y no me puedo encargar del padre y la hija a la par así que quédate con ella, te lo pido como favor.

-Entendido-volvimos junto a ellos. Visión se había acercado para animarla, había logrado que saliera de ella una pequeña sonrisa, por que hizo aparecer una flor en la palma de su mano y dársela.

-Siento que tenga que separaros pero Wanda quiero que me acompañe.

-Adiós Wanda-dijo Kayley.

-Adiós, Kayley-le dio un abrazo antes de irse.

-Pequeña-la cogió Natasha-duerme bien hoy, por que mañana iremos a buscar a tu hermana.

-Vale-Natasha le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy buenas noches-miro a Bruce-ve a por ropa para mañana, hasta ahora.

-Bueno, buenas noches capitán-asentí con la cabeza-buenas noches mi niña.

-Buenas noches, papi-se abrazaron.

-Cualquier cosa y que el capitán nos avise mediante JARVIS.

-¿En… qué?

-Tranquila, yo sé lo que es.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós-se despidió ella.

-Ven.

-¿Dónde?

-A dormir-salimos de allí-a mi habitación.

-Cap…-dijo mientras estábamos en el ascensor.

-Natasha, me ha pedido que cuide de ti y yo no quiero alejarme de ti-cruzo los brazos delante de ella.

-Pues tengo que coger un pijama y me vas a esperar en la puerta.

-Lo que diga, señorita.

Salimos del ascensor y ella se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Me puse en el marco de la puerta, me miro enfurruñada llevando en una mano un pijama y en la otra dos libros. Le deje pasar y salió. Pude apreciar que estaba enfadada, pero era en verdad un enfado con ella misma. Me miro.

-¿Dónde es?

-La del final del pasillo-ella iba por delante rápido. Entramos, cerrando yo la puerta.

-Me cambio en el cuarto de baño.

-Vale, te espero fuera-me cambie y me tumbe en la cama. Ella salió con cara de pocos amigos y se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el otro lado. La empuje hacia mí para que me mirase, dándole la vuelta. Estaba llorando. La abrace-mi Kayley, deja de llorar.

-Por favor, dime que no desaparecerás, ni nadie de los que quiero.

-Nunca, nunca ocurrirá-le di un beso en los labios. La tumbe encima de mi pecho. Estire el brazo y apague la luz-en menos de una semana estarás con Neve de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Duerme.

En la cabeza de Bruce.

¿Por qué Nat me había mandado a por ropa? Pero si aún quedaba, me decía a mí mismo mientras iba. Claro, si me había dicho de pasar la noche juntos. Llegue a mi habitación, y me inyecte la dosis de la noche. Luego cogí del armario el primer conjunto que me serviría para el día siguiente, aunque ella tendría uno mejor en su habitación. Me fui a su habitación, pero toque antes de entrar.

-¿Nat, puedo pasar?

-Sí-entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Hola Bruce-llevaba una bata gris, de seda y se había bajado bastante la parte de delante-Ven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nat?

-Ven-me cogió la mano y me llevo hasta su cuarto de baño-solo un baño juntos-había llenado la bañera de espuma hasta arriba, me miro torciendo ligeramente la cabeza-¿Qué?

-En… esto…Nat… yo soy muy vergonzoso y…

-Yo me meto, te desnudas no te miro y te metes, fácil.

-En fin… vale. Lo tienes pensado todo-me dio mi bata, que la debió coger de mi cuarto. Me fui a su habitación a desnudarme. Mientras oí como su cuerpo entraba en la bañera. Entre con la bata puesta y me di cuenta que en la mesita auxiliar de al lado de la bañera estaban dos toallas. Ella me estaba mirando.

-No vale mirar, Nat. Yo no te he mirado-cerro los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo completamente sumergido excepto su cabeza que la apoyaba en el lateral. Ella cerro suavemente los ojos con una sonrisa. Me quite la bata y me metí por el otro lado de la bañera.

En la cabeza de Natasha.

Tener los ojos cerrados durante tanto tiempo era una tortura. Sentí como se metía por el otro lado de la bañera. Sus piernas y las mías se tocaron suavemente.

-¿Ya, Bruce?

-Sí-lo mire y vi su dulce sonrisa. Me moví hacia él lentamente, para que viera que no le iba a hacer daño, hasta que apoye mi espalda en su pecho y me senté suavemente en su pierna. Lo mire. Él me sonreía, no se sentía incómodo conmigo encima, lo que me alegraba. Paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros apoyándose en la bañera.

-Coge esto-dije sacando una cosa de la mesita auxiliar.

-¿Qué es?

-Una almohada para baño, puedes apoyarte más cómodamente-él se la puso en la zona en la que apoyaba la cabeza agarrándola con las ventosas a la bañera. Cuando estuvo cómodo me envolvió con sus brazos entorno a la barriga. Me reí mirándole y me acerque poniéndome en la posición anterior-oye, Bruce- sabía que tenía toda su atención en mi- ¿Sientes como yo que antes de que te hundieras estuvimos como un año saliendo?

-Sí, pero no me importa el tiempo de antes sino el ahora y el futuro contigo. Cuando estaba en el cautiverio solo pensaba en que aparecieras.

-Oh, Bruce-envolví mis brazos mojados entorno a su cuello seco- yo solo pensaba en que volvieras o aparecieses.

-Nat, el pecho-mire un poco hacia abajo. Al envolverle con mis brazos salí un poco por encima del agua.

-Perdona-dije sonrojada. Y baje los brazos a su pecho.

-No te preocupes, solo que quiero mantener las pulsaciones bajo control, ¿Me dejas lavarte el pelo, Tasha?

-Si quieres-dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Entonces moja tu pelo-sumergí la cabeza bajo el agua. Cuando salí, lo mire y nos acercamos, para fundirnos en un dulce beso. Me encantaba como besaba, tan dulce y tan apasionadamente. Nos separamos. Me puse de espaldas a él para que me limpiara el pelo. Sus manos fuertes se deslizaban por mi cabeza haciendo círculos.

-Um- intentaba no hacer ruidos para no molestarle, pero no pude evitarlo. El ambiente era ideal, olía bien, el agua tibia y él lavándome el pelo, aunque había utilizado un jabón exclusivo para ocasiones especiales, pero bueno con él era todo especial.

-Ya te puedes enjabonar-metí la cabeza bajo el agua intentando deshacer todo el jabón. Volví a su pecho y con una mano le empecé a hacer círculos.

-¿Me dejas lavártelo a ti, Bruce?

-Si insistes-antes de sumergir su cabeza me cogió la mano y me dio un beso en el torso. Se metió en el agua y lo veía desde arriba. Cuando salió, apoye la espalda en la almohada de baño que le había dejado y se lo enjabone con uno de sus favoritos, que tenía en su habitación. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Ya está-metió la cabeza bajo el agua y luego salió volviendo a darme un beso en la boca. El volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada y yo mi cabeza en su pecho, respiraba lentamente. Enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Consistía en muchas miradas, pero quería que él estuviera a solas a gusto conmigo.

-Nat.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias-le mire extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar ahí, siempre que te necesito y por hacerme sentir humano.

-Tú eres humano.

-A medias.

-Oh, Bruce, olvídate de eso. Tú me haces sentir como sino fuera un monstruo.

-Tú también-me tomo la cara con una mano y me acerco a sus labios. Empezamos con un beso largo. Abrí mi boca pasando mi lengua por sus labios. Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero también la abrió. Nos separamos y yo le sonreí-Nat, esto es increíble, pero el jabón se está deshaciendo y el agua se está quedando fría-mire la bañera y vi que casi no quedaba espuma y se nos veía casi completos. Le mire a los ojos. Los dos nos habíamos sonrojado.

-En- _piensa rápido Natasha_ me dije a mi misma- me salgo sin que mires y luego te sales tu ¿vale?

-Sí-seguía algo sonrojado.

-Cierra los ojos-se los cerré suavemente con la mano-mi amor-le dije suavemente en el oído. Por los dos corrió un escalofrió mutuo. Me salí y cogí una de las toallas de la mesa auxiliar. Me había dejado las zapatillas y la toalla para el pelo al lado del lavabo. Fui sin ponerme la toalla hasta allí. Me puse los zapatos y me estaba colocando la toalla entorno al cuerpo, cuando vi en el reflejo del cristal-¡Bruce!- le había pillado mirándome-¡no te había dicho que podías mirar!

-Pensaba que llevabas ya la toalla, Tasha. Tranquila solo he visto tu espalda.

-Bruce, no me mientas-dije enfadada. Él se rio. Repentinamente salió de la bañera. Me tape la cara con las manos cerrando los ojos-¡Bruce!-sentí sus brazos ligeramente mojados alrededor de mí. Me dio un beso en el cuello-Bruce…-me dio la vuelta para que quedásemos de frente. Se había puesto la toalla de cintura para abajo, nos reímos.

-Me encanta el Bruce nervioso, pero este es mucho mejor-encogió los hombros.

-Es el mismo con la diferencia de que este está enamorado de ti, Tasha.

-El analgésico funciona muy bien-me balanceaba entre sus brazos.

-No sabes lo que me gusta que funcione así de bien-nos acercamos mas-Kayley te dijo lo del analgésico ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Ninguno, salvo que no te preocupes.

-Lo hare, te guste o no.

-Supongo que no te puedo decir que no, si tú me dejas que me preocupe por ti-asentí-déjame secarte el pelo vayas a resfriarte.

Me deje llevar por el hasta el tocador y me empezó a secar el pelo y a peinármelo muy suavemente. Le miraba por el espejo, pero estaba concentrado en mi pelo. Cuando por fin termino me miro por el espejo y me levante cayendo en sus brazos. Empecé a besarle con avidez. Baje mis labios por su cuello.

-Nat, hoy no-separe la boca de su cuello.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu bien, no quiero acerté daño-le mire.

-Jamás me harías daño.

-Por si acaso-me miro a los ojos-mi Nat.

-Oh, Brucey-me llevaba en sus brazos, porque me di cuenta que habíamos pasado del cuarto de baño a la habitación-confía en mí.

-Yo confió en ti, en él otro tío no-suspire y mire hacia abajo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

-No hay forma de convencerte ¿verdad?

-En unos meses o semanas sí, Tasha-le mire con una sonrisa. Aunque ahora no fuera no había dicho un no para siempre.

-Vamos-me di cuenta que estaba llorando de felicidad y me estaba quitando las lágrimas-no llores, mi Tasha.

-Estoy llorando de felicidad-dije mientras me echaba encima de él y mis brazos envolvían su cuello. Me dio una vuelta, sujetando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. Nos reíamos. Paro dejando nuestros ojos a la misma altura.

-Vamos a dormir, Tasha.

-Vale-baje de él-me voy a poner el pijama.

-¿Podría sugerir que no muy corto?-me reí-no, no serviría de nada.

Me puse un camisón de manga corta verde pálido y me tumbe sobre la cama. Él apareció con el mismo pijama que llevo por la tarde. Se tumbó mirándome. Me acerque a él.

-Buenas noches, Brucey.

-Buenas noches, Tasha-no dimos un suave beso en los labios y me abrace a él. Paso su mano por mi pelo.

-No me iré de aquí, Nat.

-Si te fueras iría tras de ti.

-No lo voy a hacer, lo último que voy a hacer es ponerte en peligro- lo envolví fuertemente hacia mí-Tranquila-me dio un beso en la cabeza. Comenzó a tararear una canción para que me durmiese.

-Gracias, Bruce.

-Duerme, mi Tasha-sonreí y me dormí entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante en la misma posición, pero Bruce no parecía estar muy bien. Estaba temblando y sudando.

-Bruce, Bruce-lo moví un poco-Bruce-salí de su abrazo y me senté de rodillas a su lado-Brucey, Bruce, mi amor-empezó a abrir los ojos-¿Qué pasa?-puse mi mano sobre su frente-Bruce estas ardiendo, ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Un... una mala pesadilla, o algo así… no sé qué ha sido-tocaron a la puerta suavemente.

-¿Quién es?-dije en un tono muy tranquilo.

-Kayley, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí.

Ella entro corriendo y se sentó suavemente al lado de Bruce.

-Lo siento pero de noche no se controlar las entradas de Neve.

-Oh por estar con cierta persona-dije suavemente. Ella me miro enfadada.

-Ya, Nat-me dijo tomándome la mano. Miro a Kayley- ¿Así que ella es Neve? ¿Qué le pasa en los ojos y en el cuerpo?

-La… la gema…-dijo agachando la cabeza-no la controla bien y la destruye-la cogí la cara he hice que me mirara. Estaba llorando.

-No llores pequeña-la cogí en mis brazos, mientras seguía llorando silenciosamente-ya, Kayley-la mire separándola un poco de mi-¿Mejor?-asintió-¿Y el capitán?-su cara cambio radicalmente.

-Esa marmota no había quien la despertara-me reí.

-¿Y no le has dejado nada para indicarle donde estas antes de que le dé algo?-dije entre risas imaginándome la cara del capitán.

-No.

-Pues ve, yo me quedo con tu padre.

-Vale-miro a Bruce-lo siento papi.

-No pasa nada, tú tenías que descansar. Ve para allá y tranquila.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Me centre en la cara de Bruce. Se la acaricie suavemente, haciendo que me miraran sus ojos marrones. Le di un beso en la frente. El cerró los ojos teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estas muy caliente, Bruce.

-La verdad creo que sí-dijo tocándose la frente.

-Espera-me levante de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Espera-entre en el cuarto de baño, cogí una toalla y la moje con agua fría. Me volví a colocar a su lado-esto es bueno para bajar la temperatura-dije mientras se la colocaba suavemente en la frente-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No sabes cuánto-dijo mirándome dulcemente-aunque hay algo lo mejoraría.

-¿El qué?-pregunte sin saber bien que quería. Paso su brazo por la parte baja de mi espalda acercándome hacia él. Le entendí entonces perfectamente y le di un suave beso en los labios. Me separe de él lentamente hasta tumbarme a su lado dejándole espacio-sí, creo que es mejor-los dos sonreíamos.

-Disculpen, doctor Banner y agente Romanof, se me ha pedido despertaros a todos para la misión de hoy y agente, Nick Fury le está esperando en la sale de reuniones para ultimar los detalles-dijo JARVIS.

-Gracias JARVIS-dijo Bruce mientras se desvanecía. Me senté a su lado y tire de él para que se sentara cayéndose la toalla de su frente. Cogí la toalla y se la empecé a pasar por el cuello mientras él realizaba sus ejercicios de respiraciones.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

-Vale-dijo mientras me levantaba de la cama-pásame la ropa que está allí-se la acerque y comencé a cambiarme cerca de él.

Ya me había visto en ropa interior por lo cual no me importaba. Estaba poniéndome los pantalones cuando:

\- ¿Nat que tienes ahí?-Miraba la herida que me había causado el soldado de invierno.

-Una marca que me hizo el soldado de invierno-dije mirándole-no te preocupes-pero él ya estaba centrado en la herida. Deslizo sus suaves dedos por la herida.

-No parece que tenga mucho arreglo-dijo mirándome poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura-puedo ver si hay algún cicatrizante que te ayude-Él estaba sentado delante de mí, cogiendo suavemente mi cuerpo entre sus brazos-bueno súbete esto que no quiero que te enfermes.

-Eso es complicado-dije terminado de colocar el uniforme y subí la cremallera mientras él se ponía la camisa. Se levantó colocándose a mi lado y tirando de mí.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Te adoro-le bese en los labios suavemente correspondiéndome él igual de suave.

-Yo también te adoro-dijo al separarnos haciendo que me ruborizara-te veo luego-asentí.

Me dirigí a la puerta con nuestras manos unidas y al salir nos separamos. Sabía que se iría al laboratorio y luego a la nave mientras que yo me dirigía a la sala de reuniones junto a Stark y Furia.

-Director Furia.

-Agente Romanoff.

-¿Cómo anda la cosa?

-Hemos decidido enviar un equipo sobre el hemisferio norte y otro en el hemisferio sur haciendo creer que son naves que provisionan de comida a ciertas bases de SHIELD acamparan en un campo despejado por la noche, quiero una misión lo más limpia posible y que dure tres días como máximo.

-Sí director Furia.

-De acuerdo me marcho a atender otros asuntos ustedes terminen lo último y váyanse cada uno en su nave entorno a las 8:30, no más tarde-asentí y se fue hacia su despacho.

-¿No crees que es un poco exigente con la misión?-dijo Stark-¿menos de tres días y sin destrozos? No sé si se acuerda de lo de Nueva York.

-Ya, pero no quiere darle la importancia que tiene.

-¿Qué quieres decir viuda?

-Uno más gordo que Loki pretende apoderarse de todas las gemas del universo para destruirlo, creo que pretende un Nueva York escala mayor por eso, según Thor hay que encontrar las gemas y tenerlas bajo seguro. La de Neve deberemos quitarla y enviarla lejos es peligroso para ella y la tierra-asintió a todo esto-y creo que Kayley deberá hacer lo mismo. Debido a su contacto con las piedras serán como Wanda y Prieto.

-Vale todo eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué la tierra entre los miles de planetas del universo? Aquí hay algo que no encaja-dijo lo último mirando al infinito.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero no sé por qué esto es así-baje los brazos que estaban cruzados delante de mi desde hacía un rato mientras le explicaba la historia. Le mire-ahora debemos enfrentarnos a esto.

-Vale, sí, tienes razón. Vamos a avisar a la gente y nos vamos montando en las naves-dijo moviéndonos a la escalera-Eh-le mire-¿Cómo lleváis esto tú y mi hermano de la ciencia? ¿Tener así de buenas a primeras dos chicas? ¿Y cómo va la relación?

-Cállate-se rio sonoramente- ten cuidado, sabes como es mi paciencia.

-Vale, vale-dijo entre risas.

 _Tenía muchas suerte_ pensé porque sino llega a ser el uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en el lateral iban a desplazarse a su cabeza.


End file.
